The Champions of Chaos Book Two: Temptation
by wubbwubb
Summary: Dark forces are moving in the shadows and while Harry hopes for a better year after the dreadful ending of the first, he finds that temptation can be a very powerful persuasion, even for other people...
1. Summary of Choices

_**Previously on The Champions of Chaos**_

" _ **Know this boy and take heed, for you have been in the presence and seen the very warp itself, this is the moment where everything changes. Learn my name boy for I am the Architect of Fate….the Weaver of Destinies….I am Tzeentch!"**_ _with that final booming word reverberating around his head, Harry had finally succumbed to the darkness of his mind and fell unconscious.  
_

* * *

" _By the way, what's your name? Maybe we'll become friends during this year at Hogwarts, my names Hermione Granger and I'm the first magical in my family" the now named Hermione said proudly while she asked Harry as he invited her to sit in their compartment._

" _My name is Harrison Wells, muggleborn as well and this is Ron Weasley" Harry said as he sat down in on his seat and Hermione sat opposite him to talk to him fully.  
_

* * *

" _Let's do this sorting hat" Harry said as the hat was lowered his head and covered a slight bit of his eyes._

" _RAVENCLAW! GO TO RAVENCLAW BOY!" the sorting hat shouted out, making plenty of people look at it in curiosity as it had never said any more than a house name before.  
_

* * *

" _And my name is Harry Potter, it looks like this will be a start to a good friendship Hermione Granger" Harry smiled as he shook Hermione's hand but as the rest of the first years got sorted and dinner had started, a sudden great surge of power rippled through the warp as if an earthquake started in it but as soon as it happened it went away in a snap._

 _While Harry was keeping himself upright, Tzeentch was wondering the same thing because no other being besides Harry and himself should be able to access the warp energies but as he left Harry and looked into the warp, what he saw could only be summarised in one word:_

" _ **Impossible….."  
**_

* * *

" _Did you really mean what you said about us beings friends and you wanting me here Harry?"_

" _In all honestly I did mean what I said Hermione, you, me and Neville are all friends. We have been since that transfiguration class when you grabbed Neville and brought him with us."  
_

* * *

 _When Harry had approached the Christmas tree, he noticed that several of them were for him and that included Hermione's and Neville's presents._

" _Hmm, never got presents before Hogwarts, plus I didn't exactly have friends back then, a mentor in my head not-withstanding"_

" _Now what do you say and who could you be from hmm?" Harry questioned the note as he opened it, away from any prying eyes._

" _ **Well it looks like you're beginning to make friends in other houses boy, this is good news and should be celebrated that you're extending your reach beyond ravenclaw and a solitary hufflepuff"  
**_

* * *

" _Erised is desire backwards so looking at the word at the right that looks like 'I show' so going along it would spell out I…show…not…your…face…but…your…hearts…desire, hmm what a peculiar mirror" Harry said to himself._

 _But when Harry looked at the mirror itself, he saw not himself, but three adults standing next to each other like they were family.  
_

* * *

" _What's wrong Harry? You look like someone's just kicked a puppy" Hermione was concerned about her friend had just been very animate and upbeat but after his little power build, he came out of it sad._

" _I'm sorry Hermione, but it IS the philosopher's stone, and dumbledore has hidden it in the castle on the third floor corridor, it's times like this I wish I didn't want to know what I know but it happens" Harry huffed as he sat back down on the bench with his owls looking over him concerned.  
_

* * *

" _Oh my young Harry, in time you will forgive me but this must be done, it is for the greater good after all" and with that, the shadowed figure waved his wand over Harry's head while muttering an incantation and watched it as it slowly descended into Harry's head._

" _My work here is done, good luck my boy" and with a small chuckle, the figure retreated from the room and wiped away evidence that he was there.  
_

* * *

 _Inside Harry's mind was turmoil as thought fought against thought, free will fought against compulsion. The battle between opposing forces was difficult but with Tzeentch pouring his power of change and manipulation, the people following Harry had walked in front of him and pulled their hoods down, revealing Hermione and Neville, his two truest friends to his face._

" _Fight this Harry, be the powerful wizard I know you to be" Hermione whispered softly his left ear._

" _Fight this brother, fight this compulsion to save something so petty and win!" Neville whispered vehemently into Harry's right ear._

" _ **Fight Harry, FIGHT THIS MADNESS!"**_ _with Tzeentchs booming voice in his head, Harry's thoughts had begun to clear up and the shaking in his left hand had begun to lessen until it had stopped completely._

 _Harry turned towards the trapdoor and then looked at his friends, "Please don't leave me" Harry whispered._

" _Together till the end Harry" Hermione grabbed his right hand and gave him a smile of encouragement._

" _Till the very my brother" Neville smiled at Harry and put his hand on Harry's left shoulder._

" _To the end we go my brother and sister" and with that Harry jumped down the trapdoor, Hermione and Neville following suit as they jumped into the shadows below.  
_

* * *

" _I think differently Nev, we're continuing on by use of this" Harry walked towards the door and threw his hands out, warp fire flying forward and burning through the door in front of him.  
_

* * *

 _Harry played the chess game as if he was_ _ **the**_ _master of chess and hadn't even moved them or himself at all during the whole game, only moving those that were needed to be moved until a pawn was in position to checkmate the white king.  
_

* * *

 _Harry drank the potion from the smallest bottle and walked through the purple flames with a confident mind that Hermione had made the right choice.  
_

* * *

" _Voldemort" Harry said breathlessly in a slightly nervous voice._

" _Yes Harry, you see what I've become, what I've done to survive. Unicorn blood can only sustain me for so long but I require a true body for me to live again, and that can only happen if you give me a certain stone that is hiding right there in your pocket" Voldemort's voice had tried to take on a calming voice but it only came out as a raspy voice._

" _I read up the history on you you know? You and your followers killed so many people just because they didn't want to follow you, then you came after my family. They did nothing to you! And yet you killed my father and then slaughtered my mother when she begged you not to kill me, to kill her instead. You deserve worse than death, you deserve to_ _ **BURN!**_ _" Harry shouted the last part at Voldemort whose face had turned to anger._

 _After Harry had thrown up a couple of times in his corner, he morosely walked back to Quirrells skeleton and lied down in a foetal position and started to rock back forth while muttering 'what have I done?' with tears starting to well up in his eyes.  
_

* * *

" _Promise you won't leave me?" Hermione's heart broke at hearing Harry so frightened and scared and practically begging his friends not to leave him._

" _Together till the end Harry" Hermione reiterated what she said before going down the trapdoor and looked at Neville for his support._

" _Till the very end my brother" Neville also added his piece as after hearing what his friends had said, Harry's eyes burst into tears and grabbed Hermione into a hug and started to pour everything that happened out onto his friends but they stayed with him throughout it all; hearing how he faced Voldemort, hearing how his parents were murdered and then killing Voldemort's host Quirrell in rage and anger in vengeance for his murdered parents._

" _Yes well done Ravenclaw on your landslide victory and may I present the house cup to your head of house: Professor Flitwick" Dumbledore handed the cup over to Flitwick and the entire hall besides Slytherin house erupted into even louder cheers before.  
_

* * *

" _Harry! You didn't think to leave before giving me your mailing address did you?" Hermione smiled innocently as she quickly grabbed two pieces of parchment and wrote down her own address while handing the other for Harry to write his on.  
_

* * *

" _Something happened to that boy during his stay at the freaks school Pet, and I don't think it's for the better" Vernon whispered as their gaze turned towards their spare bedroom that the boy was in and shuddered in fear as the familiar power that they had felt before washed over them as if a tidal wave of anger and sadness had just been unleashed from that very room._


	2. Chapter 1 - Troubled Voices

_**AN: (The Krabby Patty secret formula reveal song) Welcome everyone to the very first proper chapter of The Champions of Chaos Book Two: Temptation!**_

 _ **For the next part of the story, it will include both second and third years and things will shake up**_

 _ **But anyways my lovely fellow readers, onwards we ride!...into the story.**_

Chapter 1 – **Troubled Voices**

It was a warm summer's night that in a small town just outside of London, if you listened carefully enough, you could hear raised voices of a young girl arguing with her parents.

The young girls name in question? Her name was Hermione Granger and she was doing her darned best to convince her parents to drive over to Little Whinging see if her best friend was all right and nothing had happened to him.

"But mum please! British post isn't this slow and he has two owls that could've sent a letter saying that he can't send a letter via the post, I've written him a letter every three days since the start of the holidays and he hasn't replied at all"

"We promised each other to write during the holidays and he hasn't replied at all" Hermione tried to reason with her mother.

"Hermione have you ever thought perhaps he hasn't replied is because your letters could've been lost in the post? Things like this do happen you know" Hermione's mother Gwen asked her as Hermione's father Hugh shook his head in amusement at the situation.

"Yes I have considered that but I wrote his address out just like he told me, the first letter should've got to him in a day and a half but if he couldn't write to me he would've sent an owl explaining his situation" Hermione said to her mother as she sat down onto the family couch.

Gwen looked over to her husband as they started to have a silent conversation between the two, leaving Hermione to look back and forth between them trying to figure out what they were silently saying to each other.

After several minutes of eye talk with her husband, Gwen looked back to Hermione who looked straight at her with a hopeful expression on her face.

"How about this deal Hermione and no groaning" Hermione started to groan the instant she heard the word 'deal'.

"Listen to your mother Hermione and then we can talk about it more in detail, okay?" Hugh asked/told Hermione and she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Despite what you think, your father and I took in what you were saying and we've come up with a suggestion that I think will make all three of us happy"

"Now the deal is: we wait one more week and if no letters from Harry come and your letters go with no reply, then all three of us will drive over to Little Whinging and ask Harry if he'd like to spend the rest of the holidays with us, okay?" Gwen offered her daughter.

"Remember Hermione, either you accept this or you wait until school starts back up" Hugh warned his daughter about the two choices that she had.

Hermione only had to think for a few seconds before she made her mind up, not knowing the effects it would have in the coming weeks.

"I want to go to see him mum, I'm worried about him and something is going on either magical or normal," Hermione said to her mother with a determined face, which made Gwen smile at her daughter's loyalty to her friend.

"Splendid then, I might as well get the guest room ready for young Mr Potter because considering I know your personality Hermione, you'll pretty much demand he come over for the holidays" Hugh chuckled as Hermione's face went bright red as she grumbled at how she wasn't like that at all.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Three days had passed with several letters sent but no replies from Harry, which made Hermione worry even more for her brother and with the pouring rain and thunderstorms that had started just earlier, Hermione's thoughts had been whirlwind of thoughts.

' _Stop worrying yourself girl, he is a resilient person and has always bounded back from the challenges he has faced. He wouldn't want you to worry about him also nothing can_ be _achieved by worrying so calm down girl'_ Hermione's conscience had tried to calm her down and it was working a little bit but still largely ineffective.

"But what if something has happened to him? What if he has been taken to the hospital? What if his relatives did something to him?" Hermione was asking her questions to her conscience in an almost machine gun fashion.

' _I do not know Hermione, I am not omnipotent and if I was I would certainly be able to help us grow because remember; I am just a voice in your head. There are only 4 days until we go get him from his relatives, imagine what he would say if he knew you were worrying yourself over this'_ Hermione accepted this and started to find a distraction to keep her mind off of Harry for the time being.

"I know what I will do; I will focus on my history studies. That should distract me sufficiently enough until I start worrying over him again" and so Hermione grabbed a spare piece of parchment and started to jot down the history of a particular culture.

Hermione did not even last 10 minutes before she started to worry about her friend again.

Hermione stood up from her chair and paced over to her window to see if the weather had changed at all but it was still in its depressing state.

"Just a few more days Harry, a few more days till we meet again and find out the truth of your situation but whatever your situation is for now just hold on my brother," Hermione said in a hopeful tone.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

In a dark recess of a young child's mind, there lay an area isolated away from the rest of it.

This area was home to a being of immense power and chaos, so chaotic and dark that it could be considered a _god_ of chaos.

The child knew that it held a voice in their head and had come to terms with it, even conversing with it as if it were a friend, a strange one but a friend none the less.

However, when the child slept and ran away with dreams or nightmares, this god of chaos was planning, scheming even.

It was scheming its plans for its young host for the coming year and what lay ahead of them.

" **The pieces are moving; those who oppose me are still blind to my young champion their growing powers. It is now only a matter of time before the other discovers them and confronts them about it"**

" **For now I shall plan for the future and give advice to my young champion for when the time arises"**

* * *

 ** _That is the first chapter of Temptation, it's just a short one to ease ourselves back into the story and prep ourselves for the next one._**

 ** _If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead_**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Freedom

_**AN: I wonder if melons are planning to take over the world using their powers of being delicious, imagine that: humanity building a giant image of a melon to honor the Melon Lord.**_

 **AenyeDeithven:** Yes indeedy I am continuing this story my friend, I really wanna see how it turns out just as much as you do. With how you said about Hermione being that way, there's a reason for it and their relationship isn't going to be a normal one; her first ever friend who is the best one she has, hasn't written/talked to her since school ended and that makes her really worried. It may seem like there is something going on but there is nothing romantic about it.

* * *

Chapter 2 – **Freedom**

During an even summer's morning in the Granger residence, Hermione was pacing back and forth in the lounge because it had come to the end date of the deal between her and her mother and Hermione had begun to become a little nervous about travelling to Harry's house for the first time.

"Hermione calm down, we'll go in half an hour, your father still needs to wake up" Gwen pointed towards her husband who was still a bit groggy from his sleep.

"Not my fault I wanted a sleep on the weekend sweetheart, man's got to have his sleep," Hugh said a bit groggy but getting clearer with each passing minute and shook his head to clear his head of the cobwebs from sleep.

"Okay I'll try, I know it's been only a few weeks since we last saw each other but I'm just a bit concerned for him you know? No letters or communication since school finished and can we please go now since dad has woken up?" Hermione pointed at her father who had fully woken up because of fresh cup of coffee.

Hermione and her mother giggled slightly at the satisfied grin Hugh had on his face after he had drunk all of his coffee and shook his head like a dog to clear his head.

"Alright alright, make fun of the sleepy head later you two, now who's up for a good old exploration drive eh?" Hugh asked his wife and daughter enthusiastically but his wife shot him a look of mirth but Hermione nodded along with the same enthusiasm and raced towards the family car.

"Well then, shall we go see what this Mr Potter is like my dear?" Hugh held the door open for his wife as they followed behind Hermione to the family car to start their drive towards Harry's house.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After consulting a map and travelling across London and the surrounding outer area, Hermione and her parents had arrived on Privet Drive and was slowly driving towards Harry's place of residence.

"Honey, am I seeing this correctly?" Hugh said in a confused voice as they parked in front of number four, only to see a set of bars on the top window, as if to keep something or some _one_ in.

"I see it too Hugh, what is up with that?" Hugh could not answer his wife as the trio got out of the car and started to walk up to the door.

' _Something is wrong here, bars on the window, impeccable lawns and polished car? There is something definitely wrong here'_ Hermione thought as the trio stopped in front of the door and her father rang the doorbell.

While they waited, they all could plainly hear a roar of a demand made by someone from within the house and listened as footsteps could be heard coming down a flight of stairs.

"Yes hel-Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry's voice had broken the trio out of their daze and brought them back to what they came for.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed forwards towards her friend and crushed him in a hug that took the breath from his lungs.

After a few minutes of hugging Harry, Hermione let go of him and began to answer his question when a loud voice shouted out from the lounge area.

"Boy! Who is it?" the voice could be likened to a snorting roar of a bull when they charged.

"It's one of my friend's uncle Vernon, nothing to concern yourself with" Harry looked back towards the kitchen with a glare but wiped it away before he turned back to Hermione.

"Well Harry I'm here because I've received none of your letters at all and I was becoming a bit concerned about you and if anything came up" Harry looked perplexed as he continued to listen to Hermione's explanation for her being there.

"Wait wait wait, you've received none at all? Is she serious Mr and Mrs Granger?" Harry asked the adults who were presumably Hermione's parents.

"It is unfortunately true Mr Potter, our little Hermione has been worried about you since about a week into the summer and has almost made a hole in the carpet because of her pacing on it" Hermione's father said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah that's right, Harry these are my parents; Hugh and Gwen Granger" Hermione pointed towards her parents.

"Harry another reason we came over here is to ask you if you'd be willing to spend the summer with us?" Hermione finished her statement but as a question, hope clear in her eyes at Harry going with them.

Harry seemed to have a silent conversation with himself while looking like he was thinking about it but suddenly brightened up with a smile.

"Let me just grab my stuff Hermione and I'll be right back, come in if you want but please stay near the front door, wouldn't to disturb the _relatives_ " Harry sneered when he said relatives but quickly ran up the stairs to his room.

While Harry ran up the stairs, Hermione and her parents walked into the house but only just in front of the door as Harry asked them to.

' _Well this place seems oppressive and not right for Harry at all'_ Hermione's conscience said to her.

While they were looking around, Hugh and Gwen noticed the pictures on the wall did not in fact contain any of a boy who resembled a younger Harry, only another boy that must have been Harry's cousin.

This only added to their suspicions but kept them in the back of their mind for until they had more evidence.

"Well then who are you?" a voice to their left startled them as they turned around and saw a very large man looked at them with a glare.

"We are Hermione's, Harry's friend's parents and we have asked him if he wants to stay with us for the summer, do you mind at all if he does?" Hugh asked the large man.

"I don't care about the ungrateful brat, he's bad luck that's what he is, you take him in your house then say goodbye to your valuables because he's also a thief" both of Hermione's parents noticed that the large man had started to say some very outrageous things about his young charge but simply listened for anything else.

"Oh I'm sure he isn't that bad, maybe you're just exaggerating a bit, I mean boys will be boys," Gwen said in a calm tone of voice while watching the man for any indication of more tales but also making a note of what the large man called Harry.

"Oh please you don't know the freak like I do; he was dumped on our door step when he was a baby because of his freak parents went up and got themselves killed and then out of our good hearts we've kept him, clothed him and fed him all the while what does he give us back in return? Nothing but going to that freakish school of his-"what else Vernon had to say was interrupted by a thin woman saying his name sharply.

"Please forgive my husband, he's been under a lot of pressure from work and with our nephew being home from school and not really pulling his weight around here, it all just adds up" the thin lady said with a smile which Hugh and Gwen could clearly tell was faked.

"Well if it's alright with the both of you, we'll take Harry off of your hands for the summer and you won't have to deal with his so called _unsavoury_ activities, I can relate to you with the whole work situation," Gwen said to Vernon with a faked sympathetic smile.

"I'll make sure to stamp out any problems with him good sir, I can promise you that"

"Back in my day the parents did their absolute best to give their children a good smack to keep them in line" Hugh said with a firm voice that made both Hermione and Gwen look at him with a slight disbelief in their eyes but Hugh just gave them a slight wink as if he was tricking the Dursley's which made them give a slight smile in return.

"I'm ready Mr Granger; whoa what did I walk into?" Harry's arrival had startled them out of their conversation and brought them back to the issue at hand.

"Boy, you're going to spend the summer with the Grangers and you _will_ do what they tell you to do, am I understood?" Vernon glared at towards Harry as he asked his question.

"Oh you need not worry about me dear uncle; I will be on my _best_ behaviour" Harry looked at his uncle with a glare and watched with satisfaction as Vernon quickly looked away in terror than look into his eyes again.

Hugh and Gwen shared a look of curiosity between them but accepted it as something magical and opened the door to walk back to the car.

"So Harry, looks like you'll be staying with us for the summer, maybe we'll find out why you haven't received any letters but either way; we're going to have fun" Hermione beamed a bright smile at Harry as they got inside the Granger family car and started to drive away.

"I am confident that we shall have fun Hermione, there is certainly no doubt about that" Harry smiled in return as he gave the Dursley residence one last look then looked back towards the front and concentrated about his talk with Tzeentch just before he and the Grangers left.  
|

 _Flashback  
|_

While the Grangers were talking to the Dursley's about Harry's living arrangements, Harry had raced up to his bedroom to pack both his magical and mundane items into his trunk when Tzeentch had interrupted his thoughts.

" **Are you sure that this is such a good idea? This way you won't be able to train your warp powers and by the way your friendship is with Miss Granger, you won't be able to practice any abilities while you stay with her"** Tzeentchs voice had stated with what Harry had thought amusingly had a bit of concern about him.

"Why would I want to do that to Hermione or her parents? The last thing I want is to screw with them and practically destroy any friendship with Hermione plus using the warp after what happened last year? No thank you, I'm fine," Harry stated with firm conviction.

" **Harry you do not realise that because you're growing in different ways, so will your connection to the warp and if you do not use it, it will consume you and it will** _ **destroy your very soul**_ **"**

"My soul is already destroyed because of you! You made me kill a living human being! Your influence did that! Not Dumbledore's, yours!" Harry spat at the air.

" **Sooner or later you will come to realise that I did for you betterment boy, what would've happened if you didn't use your warp powers hmm? I'll tell you; you would've been killed in the most horrible ways imaginable and then the stone would've been used by Voldemort to come back to life"**

" **Face it Harry, you needed to use those powers else you would've been defeated and killed"** Tzeentchs voice had become one of conviction as to try to convince Harry not to ignore the gifts he had.

"Maybe I would've been or maybe not, the matter of the fact is; it was **your** influence and powers that drove me kill Quirrell, so no thank you."

"I am not using these so called gifts that are able to kill someone so easily and turn myself into a monster" Harry closed his trunk and his owls cage and started to ignore Tzeentchs calls but heard what Tzeentch had said to end with.

" **One day boy in the close future, you** _ **will**_ **come to realise that I was right about this, and you** _ **will**_ **come begging back to me to teach you once more, but I am a patient teacher and I will wait as I have done so innumerable times in the past"** said Tzeentch in a calm manner, his voice akin to the calm before a storm.

Harry was a bit concerned at what Tzeentch had said but put it forth from his mind as he realised that he was escaping the Dursley residence for almost an _entire_ summer.  
|

 _Flashback End  
|_

"You alright there Harry?" Hermione's concerned voice broke him from his memories as she placed a soft hand on his arm.

"Just happy is all Hermione, happy that I'm finally getting away from the Dursley's again and spending almost the entire summer with one of my best friends" Hermione smiled her bright smile when she heard this and was happy for the entire trip home.

While Hermione was on a happy trip and her parents were discussion adult topics at the front of the car, Harry was thinking on possible situations that Tzeentch might have eluded to in the coming future but could not think of any, which made him worry.

After failing to think of any ideas, one thought was circling around Harry's head in a perpetual circle; _'I'm going to get stronger this year, to protect my friends without using the warp'_ and with that Harry looked out of the window with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **After Harry's and Tzeentchs argument, will Harry keep to his promise about him not using the warp? Will Harry grow stronger with his magic because he is focusing only on that? And how will Harry react when entering a loving household for the first time? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead :)**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Interesting Discussions

_**AN: Cheese nibbles….covered in chocolate**_

 **Moonreaper666:** I know.

* * *

Chapter 3 – **Interesting Discussions**

After retracing their journey across England, the Granger family plus one found themselves turning into the driveway of the house with a smile while their plus one was just looking at their reaction with a little look of longing.

' _So that's what a loving family looks like together'_

"Come on Harry! Let's get your stuff in doors before your owls get even more annoyed and then I can show you your room for the summer!" Hermione grabbed his hand and started to drag him off but was interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Why don't you show him your room Hermione? _That_ should break the ice and give young Mr Potter a laugh" Gwen chuckled at Hermione's rapidly paling face at the thought of showing Harry her room.

"Please Mr & Mrs Granger, it's just Harry and I look forward to seeing Hermione's room, let's hope there is a laugh in there as you said" Harry laughed along with Gwen as he too saw Hermione's pale face.

"Y-yes well I shall take Harry up to his room bye-bye!" Hermione, grabbing Harry's hand, zoomed off into the house as if there were a freight train coming after them.

"Young Harry seems interesting, doesn't he dear?" Gwen asked her husband as she grabbed Harry's owl cage and looked into the owl's eyes, feeling a slight shiver that got to her at the subconscious feeling that she was looking at creatures that were incredibly smarter than she was.

"He seems so, he's certainly a positive influence on Hermione considering she hadn't any friends in primary school, what I want to know is how he made his uncle back down slightly, that would've been great for back in the day with your fathers intimidation" Hugh chuckled to himself as he grabbed Harry's trunk and followed his wife inside.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As Hermione dragged Harry up the stairs by his wrist with a smile, the hair on the back of his neck stood up in attention as if a predator was watching him.

' _Something is in here and it does not feel right'_

"This room right here is your room, sorry if it's a little spartan but I've never really had any friends to stay over for the summer" Harry looked over to his friend and saw that her eyes were misting over a bit and so he decided to put a stop to that quick.

"Hermione it's perfect for me, all I really need to do is raid your book collection and then it'll be perfect," Harry snorted at Hermione's death glare at the thought Harry evening daring to raid her book collection.

"I know mum and dad were just joking around but did you want to see my room?" Hermione asked in a small and shy voice.

"Hermione come on, it can't be…that…bad" Harry's voice slowed to a whisper as Hermione led him into her room for a full view.

There was pink.

The bedsheets were pink, even the pillows on the bed were pink.

"Hermione, my dear friend Hermione, I did not expect this from you" Harry's mouth was twitching ever so slightly, trying so hard not to laugh at the complete twist from his friend.

"Hey I'm allowed to have my girly moments, or have you gone blind and forgot that I was a girl huh?" Hermione's eyes got a dangerous glint in them as if wanting to challenge, which made Harry shut right up.

"Of course you are my dear, I can understand where you are coming from and thus I boy scout promise not to laugh" Harry got a determined look on his face and held two fingers up to his brow, as if saluting her.

After trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, both Harry and Hermione failed and started to laugh at their situation and rolled onto the floor, laughing all the way.

After a couple of minutes laughing on the floor, both children got up from the floor with Hermione giving Harry a tour of her room.

"Don't mind all the jewellery on the table, mum has tried in the past to get me to go out more to make friends by hanging with the 'cool' crowd but it didn't really work" Hermione said while she grabbed the necklaces and put them in a small chest.

While Hermione was putting the jewellery away, the light from the ceiling bulb reflected off a piece of jewellery and a glint of light shined into his eyes, but at the same time, the hairs on his necks started to rise again, giving him the feeling of being watched.

' _What IS that?'_ Harry asked himself but put it from his mind when he was Hermione getting ready to continue the tour, not knowing Hermione's parents quietly standing just before the doorframe.

"Now over here is my book collection, no taking from it or else there will be trouble mister" Hermione's eyes narrowed at Harry but gave him a small smile, showing her jest with her words.

"Please Hermione, if anything I'd ask for your permission first because I know just how much you value your books over our friendship" Harry said dramatically and started to pretend his heart was broken because of her words.

Hermione, quickly understanding Harry's actions but not seeing her parents, started to act like a person of high status than him and talk to him in a snide voice.

"Of course you peasant, you were foolish to think this was a mutually beneficial friendship, I'm only in it for the knowledge, ha-ha" Hermione turned her away from him with her nose upturned but stopped dead when her eyes landed on her parents.

"How long have you been there?" Hermione asked in a shy voice.

"Long enough my dear, and bravo with your performance, seems you learned some acting while you were away as well," Gwen giggled slightly at Hermione's face as Harry quickly got up from the floor to stop pretending he was heartbroken.

"Ah Harry, now that my daughter has declared her true intentions for your friendship, shall we men go set up your room and leave the women to their wicked ways?" Hugh asked Harry and laughed at his wife and daughters faces.

"Gladly sir, anything to get me away from the pain and anguish of such a ruse of a friendship" Harry said in mock pain as both men quickly walked into his room to set things up behind the shut door.

Gwen and Hermione silently stood there with a confused look on their faces, only to be interrupted by a loud set of laughter, coming from Harry's room.

"He really seem like a good friend Hermione, look at you; you're more happy and you're acting out drama with your friend"

"He's a positive influence on you Hermione, I'm happy to see you in good spirits" Gwen hugged her daughter as they went downstairs, leaving the men to their humorous jokes.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After a couple of days of settling in, Harry decided to tell Hermione what happened at the end of their first year.

"Hermione, I've told you how it was really Quirrell who was after the stone and not Snape, but I haven't told you what really happened"

So Harry told her what had really happened, who Quirrell/Voldemort worked for and why he was trying to steal the stone and what Voldemort offered him in exchange for it but what he didn't tell her was how he defeated him.

He would never tell his friends about what he named as his curse; he would take that secret to his grave if he had to.

' _There's something he's hiding, something he's not telling us and that something has changed him, what I want to know is, is it for the better or for the worse?'_ Hermione's conscience told her silently as she continued to listen to Harry's tale of what happened after he confronted Quirrell.

After a few minutes of silence between the two friends, Hermione tried to find the right words to break the silence.

"Harry, I know you've probably heard this before but are you _sure_ you are fine with what happened? If it were I, I know I would break down, if you **ever** need to talk to someone about anything at all, I will always be there to help through it" Hermione gave Harry a small smile at the end of her speech.

Before Hermione could get a sound out, Harry had launched himself at her and hugged her for all he was worth and heard a small whisper in her ear.

"I promise I get stronger so this will _not_ happen again, I promise you that" was the small whisper that she heard.

' _And I can promise you Harry, utilising both my knowledge/logic and my conscience as morality, I will help you with your promise'_

While the children were hugging each other, they did not notice Hermione's parents eavesdropping on what the children discussed and were horrified with what they learned.

"What the hell is wrong with that school? Letting a child fight and kill a Professor who, I'm guessing the other faculty members hadn't a clue about, try to steal a fabled stone that can give eternal life?" Gwen got a disgusted look on her face at the thought of the faculty.

"For his sake and Hermione's as well, we'll do our best to help him should he ask of it," Hugh said with determination.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After Harry had been staying at the Grangers residence and having his first real fun time as a child for a week and a half, Hermione woke up early on a Wednesday morning and went downstairs to the kitchen, only to find a couple of owls waiting by the windowsill.

' _Oh would you look at that, our booklists have arrived'_

Hermione agreed with her conscience as she gathered up the letters and gave the owls some water before they flew away.

After a few minutes of reading what was required, Harry and her parents coming down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast disturbed Hermione's thoughts.

"Morning you three, Harry our letters arrived and it doesn't look good"

Harry's eyebrow rose as he looked at Hermione's grave face.

When Hermione gave Harry his letter, he scanned it to see what was wrong with the booklist and his face paled at what he saw; every single book for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class was written by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Dear god why? Hast thou forsaken us oh lord?" Harry cried dramatically as Hermione started to giggle at Harry's actions.

"Why what's wrong you two?" Gwen asked as she was handed Hermione's letter to see what the problem was.

"Oh, all the books for your defence classes are written by the one man? He must be a really good author then" Gwen said with a small smile as she handed Hermione her letter back.

"No mum you don't get it, we saw his books in the bookstore last year and he looks arrogant like someone who does something just for the money and publicity" Hermione argued against Lockhart.

"Hermione you can't judge by looks alone, you have to get to know the person first, in this case you'll get to know him from his books and maybe you're wrong about him," Hugh cautioned his daughter against judging by looks alone.

Hermione conceded to his point and sat next to Harry while they ate their breakfast and discussed what they were going to start the yearly Diagon Alley shopping trip with; the bookshop was the popular choice of the day.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Entering Diagon Alley, Harry and Hermione were very surprised to see an actual que coming out of Flourish and Blotts, which was quite long for some reason but as they drew closer, they saw a sign with writing saying the reason why there was a que;

' _Book Signing_

 _Magical Me_

 _Gilderoy Lockhart'_

"May we vomit now mum?" Hermione asked her mother as they decided to go to Gringotts instead to see if the que would go down a little by the time they exited the bank.

"Not yet Hermione dear, remember what your father said" Gwen said with a stern look.

"Yes, yes I remember" Hermione grumbled as they walked through the doors of the bank.

As they walked up to a goblin teller, the goblin in question shivered slightly as he felt an power unlike any he had felt make its presence in front of him and saw that it was the Potter boy and a muggleborn family.

"Good morning master teller, I would like to visit my trust vault please and my friend and her family can come along" Harry smiled as he slid his key over which the goblin took without question and quickly handed them off to a vault guide.

As the family and friend walked away, the teller goblin released a sharp breath that he did not know he had been holding in at the over bearing presence of power and went back to his galleon counting.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As Harry and the Granger family zoomed down into the vaults below, Harry and Hermione were at the front of the cart making bad jokes about the underground vaults, which made Hermione's parents shake their heads in amusement at their antics.

Before too long, the cart had stopped in front of Harry's trust vault.

"Alright, I'll be back in less than a couple of minutes," and with that Harry disappeared into his vault to grab the necessary amount for their shopping trip.

After exactly two minutes and fifty-seven seconds, Harry had returned with a small grin directed at the family and hopped into the cart, ready to be zoomed back up to the surface.

While the cart was zooming back to the surface, Harry turned around to the Granger family and looked at them with a grave face as if he was going to say something devastating to them.

"Now, because you allowed me to stay at your home for the majority of the summer, it is only fair I pay you back by paying for Hermione's supplies today, and no arguing" Harry said the last bit quickly as he saw the three of them start to speak up against what Harry had offered.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful negotiations, the Granger family accepted under protest which made Harry only smile at his victory.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When Harry and the Granger family reluctantly entered the still heavily crowded Flourish and Blotts, Harry suddenly bumped into a small, young, ginger haired girl.

"Ooh I'm sorry about that, here let me help you up" Harry helped the young girl up who stiffened as she looked at who her helped was.

"Y-y-your H-harry P-potter aren't you?" the girl stuttered.

"Last time I saw yes I am Harry Potter, again I'm sorry for knocking you over" Harry apologized again and walked over to where the Grangers were waiting for Hermione's books.

"Sup Hermione" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear and watched as she shrieked and jumped into the air, annoying the que because of the noise she made.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you ever do that again you prat" Hermione slapped Harry's arm while Harry just laughed in response.

"Harry Potter!" a voice rung out.

Before Harry knew it, his shirt was suddenly grabbed a random stranger from the front of the crowd and dragged him to the front to be put next to Lockhart for a picture.

"Harry my boy! Smile because we're going to make the front page" Lockharts smarmy voice said next to him.

As Harry was being dragged next to Lockhart, he heard the dark whisper of Tzeentch from the back of his mind, a whisper of power begging to be used.

' _ **Unleash your power; show them the error of demanding something from a sorcerer that is above their petty whims'**_

' _No, I promised myself I wouldn't use it,'_ even though Tzeentch had tempted Harry, he would not use it because of the promise he made to himself.

' _Flash!_ '

When the camera flash erupted in front Harry's eyes, stars started to appear in his eyes, blinding him for a few seconds before he started to walk back over to the Grangers with a scowl on his face.

"Don't worry about them Harry, we got your books when they were distracted so we can quickly leave" Hugh said with a small smile and tried to get Harry's mind away from the crowd.

Before he and the Grangers left the store though, Harry caught a glimpse of what seemed like the father of the weasley family and Draco Malfoy's father get into a scuffle about something with their respective sons cheering them on.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After the group had returned home, Harry was sitting in his room, thinking back to the bookshop incident and how Tzeentch tried to tempt him to use the warp to give his annoyance form to get the crowd to back off from him.

' _I made a promise to myself, for the safety of my friends and for my own sanity, no matter how tempted I am, I will not use it'_ Harry thought firmly but if Tzeentchs words were to be taken literally as the Architect of Fate, would he be able to keep his promise?

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

" **Things are going as well I had hoped for, there is some suspicion but they do not know who it is from, for now I shall plan for when they return to their school of sorcery"**

* * *

 _ **Now that the temptation of breaking his promise has started, will the events of what Tzeentch told Harry come to pass and will that tempt him even further? Who was that young girl that was star struck when she met Harry? Will she have any part of the events in the future? Fine out next time on Temptation!**_

 **If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead :)**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Back to Hogwarts

_**AN: Remember back in the day when Crash Bandicoot was the bomb? God I miss that game so much.**_

Chapter 4 – **Back to Hogwarts**

* * *

As Harry and Hermione walked onto Platform 10 of Kings Cross Station, Harry paused just before the gateway to Platform 9 ¾'s and turned back towards the Granger parents with a small smile.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house for the summer Mr and Mrs Granger, I really appreciate the time I spent with you because I felt like I had a real childhood living with you three, I was truly happy, so again thank you" while Harry was voicing his thanks, Gwen Granger felt a few tears escape her right eye at Harry's feelings of the summer.

"You are most welcome Harry, and from now on you are always welcome at our home, for the summer holidays and the Christmas holidays you are always welcome" Hugh Granger put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it slightly while giving Harry a smile that brought a smile from the person in question.

"Enough emotional talk now before all of us start to cry in front of all these people, now be good you two and remember to stay at the top of your classes again" Gwen said, giving Harry and Hermione a small hug each before shooing them off to go through the barrier.

"Ready? You better be because you're last," Hermione said to Harry, giving him a cheeky smile to which he returned a mock hurt face.

"Hermione you wound me! Oh well I guess it is ladies first...psych I'm first!" Harry quickly started to run before Hermione did; all the while laughing at Hermiones shocked face.

Only to run trolley first into a solid wall.

Hermione and her parents watched as Harry ran into a solid barrier, winced at the sound of the crash, and quickly ran over to him to see if he was hurt.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione cried as she saw Harry rub his forehead softly before shaking it slightly.

"Well I can see fine and I haven't collapsed so I think so Hermione," Harry said while standing up and checking himself for any other injuries he might have gained.

After giving Harry a once over for any injuries, both Hermione and Harry walked over to the barrier and tried to put a hand through it, only to find it was solid stone blocking him.

"Here let me try going through it," Hermione offered to Harry but just like Harry, she found it to be physically solid stone as well.

"Okay that's not supposed to happen at all, what do we do now?" Hermione questioned Harry as they walked back over to her parents to stand with them to try to think of a solution.

After a few minutes of trying to think of a solution, Hermione's mother spoke up, startling the children.

"Why doesn't one of you write a letter to one of your professors? I'm sure they can help you correct this situation," Gwen offered to the children.

"Good idea mum! I'll write to professor Flitwick about the problem" Hermione said with a nod and grabbed a piece of parchment to write a note down.

After a few minutes of writing down several different variations of notes, Hermione wrote one down that sounded perfect to her and asked Harry for one of his owls.

"Sure, take Xirat'p, she seems the calmest at the moment after that crash" Harry gently took his female out of the cage and offered her to Hermione.

"Thanks Harry, could you pretty please take this to Professor Flitwick Xirat'p?" Hermione asked the owl but had to wait a few seconds, all the while being stared at with narrowed golden eyes as if the owl knew something about her that it did not like.

After the owls creepy staring, Xirat'p finally conceded to Hermiones request and grabbed the letter for the professor and flew away.

Half an hour of waiting around later, a short man walked up to Hermione and Harry with a small smile on his face.

"Ah Harry and Hermione, thank merlin I found you, I investigated the barrier as you asked Hermione and what I found surprised me," the now known Professor Flitwick said to the pair.

"What was the reason sir?" Hermione asked the diminutive professor.

"House elf magic miss granger, a barrier made by elf magic designed to prevent people from passing through" Flitwick said with a frown.

"So what do we do now? We've probably missed the train by now and have no other way of getting to Hogwarts," Hermione said dejectedly.

"Well I might have a way of getting us to Hogwarts but no one else other than us must know about it, okay?" Flitwick said with a conspiratorial voice and a small smile.

Harry and Hermione looked at each with the same conspiratorial grin and agreed to the professor's offer.

"Now what I'm about to do is to be repeated to no one understand? I'm going to create a portkey which is essentially a transportation device used by us wizards and witches to teleport across vast amounts of distance in seconds," Professor Flitwick said in his teaching voice.

After Professor Flitwick grabbed a newspaper, discreetly used magic to turn it into a portkey and saying goodbye to Hermiones parents, he bade the children to follow him into out of the station and into an alleyway so no one could see them.

"Now grab onto the portkey and we shall be on our way to Hogwarts children," Flitwick said with a smile.

"Onwards and upwards Hermione" Harry said with the same smile as Flitwick.

"Upwards and forwards Harry" Hermione said right back to Harry with a smile as the trio were launched into the magical portal created by the portkey.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As the trio of travellers came out of the portkey, they landed on the soft ground before the gates of the castle known as Hogwarts.

"Now then you two, I'll get one of the loyal Hogwarts house elf's to take your belongings up to your dorms while you two are going to the great hall where I can keep an eye on you so you don't get up to too much mischief" Flitwick gave them a wink before walking up the hill to Hogwarts.

Hermione turned towards Harry and they each gave a smile grin each and turned towards Hogwarts and started to race up the hill to see which one of them would win.

As the children raced past Flitwick, he gave a quiet chuckle at their antics while giving a quick look up to the heavens and said a quiet prayer under his breath.

"It seems as if being friends with miss granger is good for him Lily, he certainly seems better than last year and I hope it'll stay a constant" Flitwick gave a final smile and returned to walking up the path.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

At dinner when the rest of the Hogwarts students had arrived via the train, Neville had walked over to them to ask where they were.

"I looked all over the train for you two, I even asked a couple of years above us if they had even seen a peak of you on the train and nothing what so ever" Neville said as he sat down on the Hufflepuff bench across from them.

"The barrier to the platform shut down on us so we had to write a professor about it, professor Flitwick came and brought us here via portkey" Hermione whispered the last part to Neville for they knew that they could trust him with their secrets.

"Portkey? Really? Wow but that's nice of Flitwick to come get you, oh yeah I forgot to mention, weasley wasn't on the train either and get this, I saw a flying car with a male ginger driving it" Neville said with a fake shocked look.

"A flying car? A male ginger? Using our detective skills deductively that means that weasley is the one who drove a flying car to Hogwarts, his stupidity astounds me," Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

The trio saw professor McGonagall walk up with the sorting hat to sort the new first year and so they reluctantly turned back into their respective tables to watch the sorting.

First year after first year, the trio watched as new Gryffindors/Hufflepuffs/Slytherins/Ravenclaws were sorted but when McGonagall came to the 'L's', Harrys thoughts and attention were stuck on a single first year female.

' _That blonde hair, the slightly dreaming eyes that can penetrate your very soul, I_ know _her'_ Harry thought back furiously back to when and where he had known and seen her before and was brought back to the present with the young girls name said out.

' _ **She started you on your journey; it wouldn't do well to disappoint the one who helped you'**_

Harry ignored the whisper as he kept his eyes fixed upon her.

"Luna Lovegood"

"Lovegood…Luna Lovegood is her name," Harry whispered under his breath as he watched the girl he know had a name to the face who had given him his life motto.

After a few minutes of waiting for the sorting hat to choose Lunas house, the hat suddenly shouted.

"Ravenclaw!"

At the hats shout, Harry was clapping one of the hardest of his house, making several people around him including Hermione and Neville look at him strangely.

For the length of time, it took Luna to walk down to Harrys spot, his eyes were on hers and hers were on his, constantly watching each other like each were expecting the other to make a move but none came except Lunas to sit in front of him.

"Hello there Harry Potter" Lunas airy voice said.

"Good evening Luna Lovegood, it is nice to put a name to the face who helped me where I am today" Harry countered with a small smile.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two, eyes zipping back to Harry then back to Luna as she tried to figure out how her friend knew the new ravenclaw first year.

For several minutes, the people around Harry and Luna watched with baited breath as they waited for something to happen between the two, constantly watching as emerald eyes looked straight into silvery grey.

' _They certainly seem to know one another and yet for the life of you, I cannot discern the reason as to why'_ Hermiones conscience said to her which only made her nod her head in agreement but put a stop to it quickly before anyone noticed her strange behaviour.

After a length of time had passed, both Harry and Luna had come out of their little staring contest and let out a deep breath each that they did not know they were holding.

"Friends?" Luna put out her hand towards Harry and everyone watched with the same amount of baited breath to see if Harry would refuse her.

"Friends Luna Lovegood" Harry shook her hand in acceptance to be friends which made several people shake their heads in wonderment at why they had their staring contest.

Harry turned his head towards Hermione and saw that she spaced out and her lips were moving ever so slightly which he knew from staying with the Grangers meant that she was talking to herself.

"Hermione? Snap out of it, me and Luna are friends now so try to figure it out later on" Harry gently shook his friend to bring her back to the present and laughed slightly at her reddening face in embarrassment.

"Shut up Harry, ooh look Dumbledore's starting the speech" Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of Dumbledore but looked towards the front to listen.

"Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts students! Now as you know the forbidden forest is forbidden as it is named so, there is a list of banned items should anyone who might want to have a look, it is on caretaker Filches office door which I believe is now up to seven hundred and thirty three items" here Dumbledore gave the students a small grin to make them feel warm and welcome.

"Also we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, it is my pleasure to announce that Professor Gilderoy Lockhart shall be teaching you this year and I hope that you will have as much fun as you always have in it"

After Dumbledores speech, Lockhart stood up to a round of applause and a collective dreamy sigh from the majority of the female students and one or two from the males which drew some raised eyebrows.

"Thank you very much Professor Dumbledore, it is such a great pleasure to be back at Hogwarts and it is such a great pleasure to be teaching all these fine students"

"I look forward to meet each and every one of you in class" Lockhart gave what he called his prize-winning grin, which brought more sighs of young girls being enchanted by Lockhart's visage.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in amazement and horror as they thought that defence this year going to be a nightmare since they had the blond haired ponce teaching them.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After the start of term feast had ended and all the houses had gone to their respective common houses, Harry, Hermione and Luna were sitting in front of the ravenclaw fireplace, looking at each other, waiting for someone to say something and break the silence.

Thankfully, Hermione had done just that.

"So Luna, how do you know Harry?" Hermione tried to grin but all that came out was a twitch of a cheek.

"I've known Harry since before Hogwarts; I met him during a search for Stubby Boardman in the park of Little Whinging" Luna said with a big smile.

"I saved her from hurt by Dudley and his friends, they were bullying her and I put a stop to it, I gave Luna my friendship even though I knew I might never see her again but looks like I was wrong wasn't I Luna?" Harry looked at Luna with a tiny glare of accusation.

"I'm sorry Harry but I couldn't tell you about the wizarding world, I thought you knew about it already and that's why you saved me, to stop me from lashing out with accidental magic," Luna said putting her head down in slight sadness.

"Luna I would've helped you anyway!" cried Harry as he surged forward to wrap Luna in a tight hug.

While Harry was hugging Luna and trying to bring her spirits back up, Hermione had become a little uncomfortable with their reunion and bade them goodnight.

After Hermione had gone to bed, Luna got up to follow her with a smile as she looked back at Harry who she had left in his chair.

"I meant when I said friends Harry; I want to continue that friendship you offered all those years ago and now I mean it when I say this; I'll always be your friend, even knowing that you are the student of what you call a curse" and with that Luna started to walk up the stairs with a little skip in her step.

Harry watched as she walked away with shock and horror flowing through his veins and what felt like a tonne of lead dropping into his stomach.

' _No...no no NO! How! How does she know? HOW!'_ screamed Harry in his mind as he constantly tried and tried to think of reason on how and why she knew that he had access to the accursed warp.

As Harry kept trying to theorise a way of Luna knowing, Luna herself was sliding into bed with a small smile on her face.

' _It'll be good to have friends, especially one such as Harry'_ thought Luna as her final thought before she softly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

" **Is the young girl a follower already without my knowledge of it? If not then I had best keep my distance lest she discern the full reality of the situation but if she is then I need to do something soon"**

* * *

 _ **Now that Harry has rekindled his friendship with Luna, will it come between the friendship between Harry and Hermione? Now that Lockhart is their defence teacher now, will it be the same case as last year or will it be better? Also just how does Luna know about Harrys so called 'curse' and just what will she do with that information? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead :)**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	6. Chapter 5 - New Friends & Defence

_**AN: Listening to Bob Ross during one of his painting videos on youtube, it could send you straight to sleep his voice is so peaceful.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – **New Friends and Defence**

During the morning breakfast, Hermione noticed that Harry had not come down yet since he and her were usually early risers and went down to breakfast together, so she asked Harry's new friend Luna about it.

"Luna, did you see Harry come down to breakfast before me? He and I usually come down to breakfast together" Hermione kept looking around the hall for Harry when she asked Luna.

"Well after you went to bed, Harry and I talked a bit more, catching up on the past and I think seeing and rekindling our friendship emotionally wore him out, at least that's what it seemed like," Luna said in her dreamy voice as she ate her toast.

After Luna said this, Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly as she could not remember a time during the summer when Harry seemed to be emotionally spent and had to sleep in, the only time was after the stone incident last year and he defeated Voldemort.

' _Strange, that he becomes emotionally spent with this strange girl the first time he meets her after supposedly all those years a part? Strange'_ Hermione agreed with what was said between her and her conscience.

"Good morning you two!" Harry's voice brought the both out of their respective thoughts and they returned the good morning back to him.

"Good morning Harry, wow you look like you didn't a lot of sleep last night" Hermione voiced her thoughts at seeing her friend looking tired.

"Yeah sorry about that, didn't really get too much sleep last night, don't know why though but I'll eat a big breakfast to make myself wake up, don't you worry about that Hermione" Harry said as he sat down heavily next to her.

Hermione subtly looked at Harry and Luna like she did last night, trying to discern some hidden fact or some hint of strange interaction between the two but couldn't find any so she went back to her breakfast, still a bit suspicious but willing to let things go for now.

While Hermione searching for the hidden fact, Luna noticed that Hermione again looking between her and Harry, trying to be discreet but she noticed what Hermione was doing and was slightly amused by it.

"So how do you think Professor Lockhart will be as a teacher? I'm interested to see if it's any good," Luna said when she finished her breakfast.

"Well if he's like anything in his books, he'll be a total waste of time, I mean come on have you read his books? Fallacy after fallacy we found in his books last year for some extra reading and it looks like the wizarding world has subscribed to his books" Harry spoke after he wiped his mouth of crumbs.

"Sorry to say but it is true Luna, he doesn't seem like a good teacher because he looks like a person who cares only about his looks" Hermione said, not caring about the outrageous looks she was getting from the females around them.

"Oh that's too bad then I guess if it's alright with you two, would I be able to study with you then?" Luna had a hopeful smile as she asked her friend Harry and hopeful friend Hermione.

Hermione turned towards Harry, shrugged her shoulders, and nodded in agreement at Lunas request.

"Yeah sure if you want, even though they aren't good books, give Lockharts a once over just to get a look at the possible work plan for the class alright?" Harry gave Luna his advice about Lockhart, just like Hermione not caring about the outrageous looks he got from his pupils.

"Alright then Harry, I'll do as you say and give them a once over, still I wonder how the first class will be, oh well I shall see you two at lunch because I'm going a bit early to get a good seat at the back" Luna said with a cheerful smile as she got up to skip out of the hall to her first lesson.

Harry watched as she skipped out of the hall with a small smile and looked back to Hermione with a curious face.

"What do we have first Hermione?" Harry asked as he started to rise from the bench.

"Well since it's a Monday we have nothing for the first and second periods, so what I suggest is we get a head of the year and study across the board to keep our positions of top spot" Hermione suggested as she followed Harry out of the and walked up the stair of the grand staircase to the ravenclaw common house.

"Good idea Hermione, off we go!" Harry smiled as he started to race Hermione up the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

In the library where it was populated by mostly ravenclaws who had free periods, Hermione and Harry were sitting at a table reading one of their textbooks to get ahead of everyone, Hermione looked at Harry and saw his eyes turning a slight shade of blue and knew he was getting annoyed.

"Harry calm down, your magic is starting to change your eyes again so tell me what's wrong, please?" Hermione asked her friend as she tried to help her friend calm down.

Harry heard what his friend said and quickly banished his thoughts and with his eyes turned back to the normal shade of emerald.

"It's nothing Hermione, just some thoughts running around my head which are annoying me, for instance there is one where the first lesson we have today is a potions lesson and we have to deal with Snape again but either way, don't worry because I'm on top of it" Harry smiled at his friend in an attempt to appease her and it seem like to work for now.

Hermione smiled back at him and went back to her studying, making Harry feel relieved that he got away with telling Hermione a lie this time.

While Hermione went back to her studying, Harry mentally released the breath he was holding in and went back to his thoughts.

' _I'm supposed to be the smartest male in my year level and I can't even think of a reason for Luna to know what I refuse to use!'_ while Harry was furiously trying to think of a reason, a whisper penetrated his thoughts which stopped him in his tracks.

' _ **Look into the webs, seek out the hidden secrets and find the reason'**_

' _No! I will not use it again! I'm even more against using it on my friend Luna so STAY AWAY!'_ Harry shouted in his mind and felt the whisper go away, leaving Harry to go back and work on his studying.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

The next day found Harry, Hermione and Neville walking to their first Defence against the Dark Arts class with the three joking about Lockharts smile.

"Seriously though, do you think that the solar reflections from Lockharts smile could power the country?" Hermione said with a snort, causing several of her female peers to glare at her.

"Well he didn't beat the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her" Harry retorted with a cheesy and mocking smile, trying to recreate Lockharts but failed with comical results.

After a few more minutes of joking around, the door suddenly opened with Lockhart in the doorframe beckoning them in to take their seats.

"Come on in children and take your seats! Today shall be an excellent lesson for you all" Lockhart flared his golden cloak dramatically and gave them his so-called 'award winning smile'.

After the students took their seats, the trio taken the back seats respectively, Lockhart puffed himself up in front of the students and stood dramatically at the front, seemingly ready to give a speech.

"Good morning to you all children! I am very pleased to teach you all this year and I am sure that we will have a very entertaining one at that!" Lockhart swept his eyes over the young crowd of children, noting that he had gained the attention of all the young females except one and around half of the males.

"Now children for this first class I was thinking that we all could do a little quiz, that sounds fun doesn't it?" Lockhart grinned as he heard some groans of disappointment at the thought of doing a quiz.

"Now now children, this will be a fun quiz so get your quills ready," Lockhart said while giving the quiz out to each student.

When Lockhart reached the back seats where the trio were sitting, he did not see a look of admiration from the young female student but only saw annoyance from all three of them and made sure to remove himself from their area quickly.

When the trio looked down at the quiz on their table, all three got the same identical looks of confusion at the questions but suddenly a smirk arose on all three faces as they unanimously agreed to have some fun with it.

After ten minutes of quills scribbling away, Lockhart decided that time as up and they had to hand in their quizzes as they were.

"Now young Miss Granger I imagine you got all the questions right, knowing you are the top female student of your year," Lockhart grinned widely at Hermione but the smile slowly faded as he read each one of her answers.

The trio watched Lockharts smile become a deepened frown at a particular answer and they knew instantly which one he just read because they gave multiple answers.

 _Q. 'Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with to achieve his famous dazzling white smile?'_

 _A. By using the souls of the unborn because no normal or sane person has a smile that white._

 _A. He must have cheated by selling his soul to the devil._

 _A. By mating with a Gorgon, because no one can bare staring at Lockharts smile before they go insane from the horror._

Admittedly the trio thought the last one was a bit of a stretch but who cares, they had fun writing their version of the answers.

Lockhart shook his head in disappointment at so many of the students getting the answer wrong and so took his wand and walked over to a covered cage that was rattling something fierce.

"Now then students, what I'm about to show is some of the most dangerous magical creatures known to wizarding kind, I suggest you do not…provoke them!" and with a dramatic flair took the covering off of the cage and inside the cage seemed to be around twenty Cornish pixies.

Neville leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear slightly "So this is what they're calling defence against the dark arts these day?"

Harry nodded and chuckled slightly but frowned when he heard Lockhart say something and moved towards the cage door.

To the trio's horror, Lockhart opened the cage door, which let all twenty of the pixies out, giving them the opportunity to whizz around the room and be the nuisances that they are.

"I'll leave you three to clear up the mess eh?" after Lockhart said that he retreated into his office, away from the danger.

The trio were left stunned sitting as they saw their professor retreat away from the pixies and looked at each with a dropped jaw.

Several pixies noticed that the three were just sitting there doing nothing and so quickly flew down to see what damage they could cause to them.

Pixie after pixie flew over the trio, grabbing strands of their hair and quickly letting go before they were caught which let them laugh at the trio's misfortune.

' _ **Use the warp Harry; let these pathetic creatures know of the power that can make them dust'**_

Harry felt a draw of temptation just to get rid of the pixies but quickly remembered his promise and fought down the feeling of temptation.

Harry looked over to Hermione and saw her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was having an internal battle with herself, which Harry just attributed to Hermione trying to think of a spell to cast.

' _Got one!'_ Hermione suddenly shouted in her mind and whipped out her wand quickly.

" _Immobulus"_ Hermione shouted as the pixies were slowed down to a crawl as if they were flying in space.

Neville turned to his friends and looked at them with a false cheerful smile.

"Well that was an interesting lesson wasn't it?"

"Totally Neville, let's get out of here quickly before the spell wears off and no we are not helping weasley" Hermione said as she grabbed her books and lead them out of the room, not caring about the pleas of help to get down from Ron who was lifted up and stuck on the dragons skull on the ceiling.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

" **I felt a draw from the champion, how long before they return to where they were, instances are drawing near, and I must prepare for them"**

* * *

 _ **Now that Harry has felt a draw of temptation from the whispers during his defence class, will they become even stronger to tempt Harry? Will his will to keep his promise hold out? Or will he fail and his quest and fall back into the grasp of his awaiting teacher? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead :)**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Warning & The Duel

_**AN: I have decided to take a moment and explain a little bit that may seem extremely strange concerning the story: within the story, there is a plan, a plan that has been developed by Tzeentch, a plan that, Harry and co will achieve what despite Harry thinks. With Harry believing that he can escape Tzeentch's plans and the grasp of the warp, he is wrong and he will return to the ruinous powers.**_

 _ **For those worried that the story will go completely off the rails into something that does not resemble the story, it will return to it but again, it is all a part of Tzeentchs plan.**_

 **bkerrmom1:** Thank you very muchly for your review and I hope that the rest of the story will be as interesting as the previous has been.

* * *

Chapter 6 – **The Warning & The Duelling Club**

A few months after the trio's defence lesson, Hermione had been sitting in the chair closest to the ravenclaw fireplace having a conversation with herself when her conscience brought up a strange subject.

' _Have you noticed that Harry has become slightly jittery? Whenever wands are required for class, it seems as if he is slightly reluctant to use his'_

' _Well there has to be a reason for it, it could be because of puberty? According to wizarding history, wizards start to mature around twelve years old and since Harry is that age then it makes perfect sense that is the reason why'_ Hermione thought back but silently noted down what her conscience was talking about.

While Hermione was talking to her conscience, she did not notice Harry walk in with a pale face and sit down in front of her in the opposite chair.

Harry looked over at Hermione and prepared to take his mind off what had just happened but saw that Hermione had started to talk back and forth to herself, which made Harry smile slightly at the cluelessness of his good friend.

"You know, it's always good to talk things out to keep away the nargles Harry" a soft voice rang out from his left.

Harry instantly knew what Luna was talking about but did not rise to her baiting as he still refused to believe he needed his curse and did not feel the temptation a few months ago.

"Luna this isn't an issue which can be simply talked out to anyone, you of all people should know what it means," Harry had given up on trying figuring out how she knew what she knew.

Luna did not respond but an annoying voice rang out from a corner of the room.

"Oi Potter, why are you hanging out with loony there? I mean you're supposed to be the smartest of your year and yet you hang out with her" the voice that was female said aloud and several others joined in as they all laughed at the little 'joke'.

Harry turned his head towards Luna and saw that a few tears were starting to creep across her eyes but he quickly wiped them away with his thumbs and turned towards the bullies.

"You want to know why I am friends with Luna? I am friends with her because she is friendly, nice and caring; she has an amazing sense of humour compared to yours and I would rather spend my time with someone who believes in _magical_ creatures than be friends with a pack of bullies!" Harry shouted the last part as a slight wind had started to pick up in the room behind him.

While Harry was saying his piece to the bullies, the bullies themselves noticed as he was slowly walking towards them, his eyes had started to turn from their beautiful emerald colour to a colder blue with power shinning behind them, which chilled them with a sense of fear while looking into them.

As Harry was giving his opinion to the bullies, Hermione came out of her self-conversation and noticed what was happening and quickly got up before something drastic happened.

"Calm down Harry, we don't want your magic lashing out at someone like Luna now don't we"

Harry had heard that statement and in an instant, the slight wind had vanished with Harry giving the girls one final glare and walked back over towards Luna.

"You're my friend Luna and no one will say different," Harry said firmly before shifting back into his calmer person.

"Thank you Harry" came Lunas whisper after a few seconds.

After a few minutes of people slowly going back to doing what they were doing before Harry voiced his opinion, Luna turned towards Harry with a curious expression on her face and leant in to whisper slightly.

"Harry, I know you don't want to use _it_ but why did you use it with those girls just then?"

"What? I didn't use any of it whatsoever" Harry stuttered in complete shock at using it and breaking his promise.

"Well when you got up to defend me, when you came back here your eyes were blue"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his thoughts and when he opened them back up, they were the full emerald colour that they were before.

"I'm trying but with Lockhart's unnecessary primping and Snape's lovely comments, my magic just uses what it's familiar with" Harry tried to explain it away but when Luna looked at him, Harry started to feel a little bit of doubt start to rise up within himself at his reasoning.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

During dinner that night, the quartet, now including Luna, were discussing different practical uses of defence when Harry suddenly felt the hairs on his neck stand and when he rose his head up and looked around, he saw a ginger haired girl staring at him but quickly ducked her head down when he looked at her.

Harry looked back at his friends and saw that they were looking where he was looking and he knew that they saw what he saw.

"So, anybody want to tell me who that was because she looked familiar" Harry said but Hermione and Neville shrugged their shoulders in the negative.

"Her name is Ginny Weasley; she lives just over the hill from my house so we used to play together when we are younger, always the same game you see, 'Marrying the Boy-Who-Lived', she always got me to play you Harry" Luna said while reaching for some pudding.

The trio looked at her with dropped jaws and horror as they thought about the game and the creepy implications of it.

After a few seconds of no voices talking at her, she looked at her friends and giggled at their expressions.

"I'm serious you three, Ginny has a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived and so her fantasy is that one day she will marry you Harry and become Mrs Ginny Potter"

While Luna was explaining this, Hermione looked back over and saw that Ginny was back to staring at Harry with a fierce intensity in her eyes but suddenly got up from her seat and walked out of the great hall without a second glance.

' _A bit strange since she was staring at Harry but as Luna sad, she has a crush on Harry'_ Hermione thought and she got a response from out of nowhere from her secondary voice.

' _Well love or lust is a powerful force, but the way she looked at him, it seemed to go beyond love and into obsession'_

Hermione agreed with her minds opinion as she noticed that dinner had been dying down and seemed like it was time to back to everyone's common rooms.

"Come on Hermione, don't want to be left behind now do we?" Harry said as she quickly got up and followed Harry with the rest of their house.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

With the three houses besides Slytherin walking besides together, it was difficult to see what the commotion was when they all heard a cry of anguish coming from down around the corridor.

"That sounded like Filch," the trio said simultaneously.

The quartet maneuvered their way to the front of the crowd to see what was causing the commotion.

Filch was standing in front of his seemingly dead cat Mrs Norris who was stuck upside down from a sconce from her tail.

Just above from the seemingly dead Mrs Norris, a message was written on the wall that seemed to be written with blood.

' _The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened_

 _Enemies of the Heir Beware'_

"Like that's not ominous at all," Neville whispered as they continued to watch Filch yell at random students, blaming them for the 'death' of his beloved cat.

While the rest of the students were watching Filch rave like a lunatic, Harry was suddenly hit with a memory of what Tzeentch had said just before he left the Dursley's.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _ **One day boy in the close future, you will come to realise that I was right about this, and you will come begging back to me to teach you once more, but I am a patient teacher and I will spin the webs as I have done so innumerable times in the past"**_ _said Tzeentch in a calm manner, his voice akin to the calm before a storm._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Was this what Tzeentch had warned Harry about? Was this what brought Harry back into Tzeentch's tutelage?

' _No it can't be, the teachers will protect us from this so-called heir'_ Harry thought resolutely but some doubt was there as he remembered what Quirrell and Snape, who both were teachers, had done to him and none of the other teachers had done anything to stop it.

"The teachers will clear this mess up, see look over there, they're already coming up with a solution to this so-called heir problem" Harry said to his friends as they separated to follow their respective houses.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

A week after the corridor debacle, Lockhart, with Dumbledores permission of course, had set up a duelling club with him as the main teacher and had set it up in the great hall during lunch when it had been emptied.

"Can everybody see me? Can everybody hear me? Excellent" Lockhart said with a smile to the students as he moved towards the middle of the duelling platform.

"Now with the headmaster's permission I have decided to start up a little duelling to help you learn to protect yourselves in case you ever find yourself in a perilous situation" Lockhart turned around, flaring his cloak dramatically.

"First off I have gathered the help of Professor Snape in helping me demonstrate how a duel is conducted, never fear students, you will have your potions master back with all his limbs intact" Lockhart flashed his prize winning grin to the crowd.

As Professor Snape stalked up the platform, everyone could easily see he was looking at Lockhart as if he were something to be squished under his boot and was giving him his best sneer that anyone had ever seen.

Lockhart turned towards Snape and counted down from three and everybody leaned a bit closer in to see what would happen to the dramatic professor.

" _Expelliamus_!" cried professor Snape as his spell raced towards Lockhart and hit him hard, driving him backwards.

"Excellent indeed Professor Snape, although it was pretty easy to see what you were about to" Lockhart tried to cover for himself after that little blunder and saw it worked on the majority of the students.

"Perhaps then, it would be good to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells" Snape drawled.

"Uh..what an excellent idea Professor Snape, Potter and Weasley how about you two up here?" Lockhart pointed to the stage, inviting them up.

Harry looked over at Ron and saw him glaring evilly at him, clearly still wanting revenge for humiliating him in the defence lesson but his glare was stopped suddenly when Snape spoke up.

"Weasley cannot cast the simplest spells, he will send Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox, might I suggest a student from my own house, Malfoy perhaps" Snape spun around and motioned for Malfoy to get up on the stage.

"Let's do this" Harry smirked, clearly wanting to humiliate Draco Malfoy even further and jumped up on the stage, wanting to get started early.

"Now boys, on the count of three, cast your charms and disarm only" Lockhart gave them the rules and started the pre-duel walk.

As the boys got closer and closer, Malfoy was glaring at Harry's calmness on the situation whereas Harry was almost twitching in anticipation for further humiliation.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"You are but a gnat compared to those who are favoured by fate Malfoy, _you don't even_ _compare in the littlest_ " Harry grinned back at him, unknowingly turning his irises cold blue.

Harry and Draco turned away from each other; walked back towards their own ends and spun quickly back towards each other, one was silently waiting for Lockhart to say three whereas the other was ever so slightly shaking at what he had seen in his opponents eyes.

"One…Two…Three!"

As soon as Lockhart said two, Malfoy jumped the gun and cast the first spell.

" _Everte Statum!"_ Harry reacted with just as much reflex as Malfoy did and side stepped the curse.

Everyone was slightly stunned as to what they had just seen; a second year had side stepped a fast paced curse as if it had been nothing.

Harry turned his head towards where the curse had landed and looked back at Malfoy with a half grin.

' _ **Show him what it means to oppose you Harry…show them all'**_

Harry shoved the whisper from his mind violently, readied himself with his eyes firmly fixed upon Malfoy and watched him for any sudden movements.

" _Rictusempra!"_

Harry's spell connected with Malfoy and launched him in the air, flipping him several times before landing in front of Professor Snape.

Snape grabbed Malfoy and shoved him back towards Harry who just looked at them, calmly waiting.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart's voice rang out but no one was listening as everyone was waiting to see what would happen next in this 'epic' duel.

" _Serpensortia!"_ a long black snake was launched out of Malfoy's wand before it started to slither towards the middle of the stage when it turned towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and started to hiss at him.

 _*Stop!*_ Harry shouted at the snake.

When Harry shouted at the snake to stop, everyone including the snake turned towards with varying degrees of shock, horror and interest.

 _*Why should I stop speaker? I was taken from my home and was put here in this cold stone nest!*_ the snake spoke back to him.

 _*Just listen, I will send you back, but please do not bite Justin, we are only hatchlings and we do not know any better*_ Harry said to the snake.

 _*Fine, send me back speaker, I grow weary with every passing moment I spend here*_

Harry cast the reversal charm at the snake and watched happily, as it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Harry looked around the strangely silent room and looked around the crowd at the faces of his peers.

"What are you playing at?" Justin spat at Harry.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Harry inquired to his friends the students started to exit the hall, whispers beginnings to become louder and louder with looks of concern sent at him.

"Harry mate, you seriously have no idea what just happened?" Neville asked as the quartet entered an empty classroom.

"I told the snake not to attack Justin, clear English to me," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders as he told his version.

"Harry, you spoke parseltongue, the language of the serpents and it doesn't really have a good reputation because of one reason" Neville was slightly reluctant to reveal the information he wanted to give.

"Nev come on, just tell me, I'm a big boy remember?" Harry tried to smile but with the trio's nervous faces, he could tell it was not good.

"Harry the last person to speak parseltongue was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Neville said ominously.

"Well….crap" was all Harry said as he tried to come up with a better response but couldn't help but lower his head when he heard an almost silent maniacal whisper in the back of his mind.

' _ **Knowledge is power Harry, and this new knowledge is power indeed'**_

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

" **It seems as if plans are coming along nicely, the school shall denounce him as dark and shun him, by association perhaps they might shun his friends also but he shall come back into the embrace of the warp and it shall welcome him back with open arms"**

* * *

 _ **Who is this mysterious heir to the Chamber of Secrets? What are their motives and what do they plan to do? Now that Draco has seen the strangeness of Harry's eyes, will he tell anyone else or will he let it be? Also what will the school make of Harry's parseltongue ability? Will they welcome it? Or will they condemn it? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead.**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Whispers

_**AN: Happy New Year peeps! Also I'm gonna release the next two chapter including this one as a New Year's Day celebration!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 – **The Whispers**

Everywhere Harry went, the whispers followed him.

The incessant whispers of Harry being the heir of slytherin only got worse after Colin Creevy had been found petrified near the disused second floor girls toilets with his camera.

A fortnight later, Justin had been found petrified next to the Gryffindor house ghost, which sped the rumour mill up tenfold as people thought Harry got revenge of Justin for his comment at the end of the duel and the ghost because why not test out his 'heir of slytherin powers'.

' _Just because I can speak to snakes doesn't mean I'm the heir!'_ Harry thought to himself furiously as he watched a group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs quickly ran away from him as they caught him watching them.

' _It all went downhill after that damned duel against Malfoy, I should've just let one of the professors take care of it but nooo I just had to try to talk to it and now look where it's gotten me'_ Harry thought as he started to walk outside onto the grounds to try to clear his head.

When Harry walked into the courtyard to sit in an archway overlooked the lake, someone bumped into him, which surprised him as normally people avoided him these days.

When Harry sat down, he felt a piece of parchment in his robes, which made smile for the first time in a number of weeks.

Taking the parchment out of his pocket, he overlooked the writing and noticed that it belonged to whoever had written the letter last year, which made him even more confused as to why Slytherins would want to contact him.

Opening the letter, he saw that the writing was more feminine and more cursive, which suggested that a female wrote this note instead of a male as last time showed. 

_Potter_

' _Still can't get past the last name calling Slytherins can they'_ Harry laughed softly at his joke but continued with the letter.

 _With the current rumour mill as it is, it should not come to a surprise that nearly everyone in the school thinks that you are the heir to slytherin and you are the one who is committing these attacks and petrifying the students._

 _The persons who contacted you last year are the same ones writing this letter and it was a unanimous decision that we do not believe you to be the heir of slytherin._

 _It does not fit your personality as you are friends with two supposed 'blood traitors' and a muggleborn and if your duel with Malfoy can tell anything, it would be that you would prefer a more subtle approach to your adversaries._

 _Whatever you do so choose to do concerning these rumours, know that you have support in the House of Snakes; we just wait for the opportunity to contact you in person_

The letter was again unsigned, but Harry expected that but as he turned his head back towards the lake, he did not notice several hufflepuffs stalking towards him, glaring at him with fists bunched up.

"This is for Justin Potter" and with that the hufflepuffs jumped on him and started to punch and kick him with as much ferocity as they could manage.

After half a minute of assaulting him, Harry heard the memorable whisper start to float into his head.

' _ **This is how weak you are when you refuse your gifts, show that you are above them'**_

What shocked Harry was that he felt a part of himself want to show them the strength of the power he had but the memory of the promise and his friends pushed that part of him out of the picture and he refused, yet again.

After another minute of assaulting Harry, everyone in the courtyard heard a loud shout as Professor Sprout came running out of the hall with a dark look of her face, stampeding towards the hufflepuffs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Sprout looked at each of the boys in the eyes.

"We were getting payback for what he did to Justin professor, he deserves everything he gets" one of the boys said with a passion.

The same answer could be heard from the rest of the boys and Sprout just shook her head in sadness and gave them their punishments for their vicious assault.

"For the next month you will be having detention with Professor Snape and Caretaker Filch, every night until the month is gone, starting tonight, now go back inside the lot of you" Sprout sighed sadly as she saw Harry pick himself up from the ground.

"Mr Potter hold on, let me help you up" Professor Sprout asked but was rebuffed when Harry picked himself up and stood in full view of her.

Professor Sprout could only wince, as she looked at Harry's injuries, a swollen eye, bruises everywhere, a bloody nose and what seemed to be a broken arm, which needed to be fixed.

"Professor, please excuse me while I go to the tender care of Madame Pomfrey, I expect to stay in the hospital wing for a few days at most so I'm apologising now for any classes I miss, good day Professor" Harry started to walk ever so gently as he started to become aware of several bruises on his legs.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey! I am in need of your lovely care" Harry's voice rang out in the hospital wing and the matron came bustling out of her office with a sharp look but softened quickly when she saw Harry's injuries.

"Alright Potter, on the bed and not to fast if your walking is as bad as it looks" Madam Pomfrey said while she took her wand out and started to cast some diagnostic charms on him.

"Oh my, what happened to you boy? Did you get run over by a herd of centaurs?" Madam Pomfrey said with a shocked face as she started to get potion after potion out to cure Harry's ailments.

After all the potions had gone down into Harry's system, he asked how long he would be staying in the hospital for.

"Well I'd like to keep you overnight just to make sure everything is healed up nicely" the matron said, surprising Harry slightly with the quick time.

"Thankfully it wasn't anything major like a whole bone being removed, poor dear over there lost hers when a rogue bludger hit her arm and Lockhart, the ever wonderful healer, decided it was a good idea to remove all her bones in her forearm" Pomfrey scowled at the thought of Lockhart.

"Well then that's another strike against Mr Drama Queen, but that's just between you and me" Harry winked at her that made her laugh but did not stop her from assigning Harry a bed and told him to take it easy on his mended arm.

After Harry had got settled in his hospital bed for the rest of the day, one thought kept going around Harry's mind as he wondered about his friends.

' _I don't want my friends to be shunned for something I've done'_

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"Aaand there goes another group of our peers who subscribe to the rumours about us," Hermione said as they watched a group of Gryffindors looked at them with hate-filled glares as they passed the trio.

"Did you hear what happened to Harry? Rumours are a group of hufflepuffs took it upon themselves to take vengeance on Harry for what he did to Justin," Luna said as they entered the library and watched as a group of different housed students gathered their stuff and almost ran away.

Hermione, Neville and Luna were in the library to work on their studies but were interrupted when a loud voice rang out.

"Come on, I cannot believe all of you are still buying into Potter being the heir of slytherin, he's a filthy half-blood and has no respect for the traditions of a pureblood" Draco Malfoys voice rang out.

"How do you explain how he can speak parseltongue then? Only Salazar Slytherins line could speak to snakes and yet Potter can," one of Malfoys circle said back to him.

"Well it is simple isn't it? When Potter survived that night, he stole some of the dark lord's powers, it's the only reasonable explanation, just before that farce of a duel, I looked into his eyes and saw something that isn't natural even in our world, Potter couldn't have possessed that level of power normally" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione could see some of the surrounding tables look at each other and start to discuss the possible implications of Harry actually stealing some of He-Who-Must-not-be-Named's powers that night when he became the Boy Who Lived.

"Do you really think it's possible that Harry took some of His powers from that night?" Neville asked Hermione in a whisper.

"Even if Harry could, he wouldn't have done it anyway, that's just not him," Luna said quietly from Neville left as they continued to listen to Malfoys constant statements that Harry was not the heir but it looked like some surrounding people were starting to think on Malfoys words about Harry's magic.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

During the night, while Harry was trying to get to sleep in his hospital bed, he started to hear several people come running down the hall, quite urgently, it seemed and quickly turned his body so they would not see that he was awake.

"Madame Pomfrey, please hurry!" an urgent voice said, trying not to wake up the other patients.

"What is it go-oh my" Madam Pomfrey noticed that the several students who had arrived were holding a petrified body between them.

"Quickly put her in this bed over here" Madame Pomfrey steered them over to the bed opposite Harry, letting him to listen in on their conversations.

"Where did you find her?"

"We found her on the second floor corridor, laying down in front of one of the glass window panes, just staring up" one of the students said sadly.

"Well don't worry about her; I'll take good care of her while she is here" Madam Pomfrey said before walking back to her office.

Harry heard a couple of students leave the hospital wing but felt that a few had remained.

"So who do you think is next?" of the mystery students said.

"My monies of Potters mudblood and either one of the blood traitors" Harrys eyes tightened when he heard what the student said.

"That'd be good; it'd make him feel what we slytherins are going to feel now because one of ours is gone," the now known slytherin student said and after that, the rest of the slytherins left the hospital wing.

Harry's hands curled into fists as he tried to keep his anger under control but was failing until he heard an almost silent pop next to his heard and saw two large, round eyes were staring into his.

"What…are you?" Harry whispered silently.

"I's be the house elf Dobby Mr Harry Potter sir, I's be the one who's be trying to stop you from making it to Hogwarts" Dobby said while nodding his head vigorously.

"You're the house elf who tried to stop me and my friend from going through the barrier at Kings Cross aren't you?" Harry said while slowly sitting up in his bed.

"I is sorry Harry Potter sir but yous must not be coming back, there is great danger to your person this year"

"What's this great danger then Dobby? What's to stop me from coming back?" Harry whispered furiously as he stared at the house elf who tried to stop him.

"I's can't be sayings Harry Potter, Dobby be hearings bad master talk about Hogwarts and what might happens this year, oh bad dobby! Bad Dobby!" Dobby reached for a lamp and started to hit his head with it hard but Harry quickly grabbed it from his hands to prevent even more damage.

"Dobby, I'm not going anywhere, I am a wizard and it is here that I am going to learn to become a full-fledged wizard and you cannot stop that also the teachers are here to stop this supposed great danger so I won't be in any danger" Harry tried to reason with Dobby.

"I'm sorry but Mr Harry Potter must be safes from the danger" and with that Dobby vanished form Harrys sight, leaving him very confused with the whole encounter.

However, before Harry could think any more on his encounter with Dobby, Harry began to hear whispers coming from afar, if the volume indicated anything and instantly thought it was the temptation of the warp but the words stopped him cold.

' _Rip…tear…kill…kill the filth for master!'_

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

" **The time is closing in; the trial that they shall face shall be the linchpin that returns to us the champion"**

* * *

 _ **After Malfoys strange defence/attack on Harry, will the other students start to believe what he is saying? Or will they find out for themselves? Now that Harry has found out who blocked him from entering the Hogwarts Express, will Dobby try to stop Harry from doing anything dangerous? And what was the mysterious whisper that Harry heard if not for the whispers of the warp? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	9. Chapter 8 - Tragedy Occurs

_**AN: Happy 2016 peeps!**_

* * *

Chapter 8 – **Tragedy Occurs**

A week later, Hermione and Luna were having lunch in the great hall when Luna had noticed something strange around her.

' _Ginny's missing from the Gryffindor table, I wonder where she is considering she never misses a lunch because of her brother Percy always wanting to know how her classes are going'_

"Who are you looking for Luna?" Hermione's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'm looking for Ginny; she's usually in the great hall for lunch but I can't seem to find her" Luna spoke a bit worried for her friend considering the heir was due to make their move again soon.

"Well do you want to go looking for her? I'll join you in your quest to find your friend," Hermione said with a smile as Luna accepted Hermione's help.

The duo jumped up from their benches and exited the hall, planning to go search the major destinations for students such as the common rooms, library or the toilets.

As Hermione and Luna searched around the third floor, a voice shouted out at them that made them sigh in annoyance.

"Well well well, look at what we have here boys; it's Potter mudblood and his little loony, it isn't really safe for your kind wondering the halls Granger, who knows what might to you happen" Malfoy sneered as he stared at the two girls with disdain.

"Look, Malfoy just go away, we all know that you can't do anything to us, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb here can't spell the alphabet to save their lives and you can't do anything because if how you lost your duel with Harry is indication of your magic, then either me or Luna could knock you into next week" Hermione snorted at the image that popped into her mind of Malfoy hitting the wall.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy spat back at her, furious at the way he had been spoken to.

Hermione looked at Luna as if she was asking _'is he for real'._

Luna suddenly looked at Hermione with a sly grin and silently told her to play along with what she was planning.

"W-w-what's t-t-that?! R-r-run for y-y-your lives!" Luna was steadily losing her colour and finally screamed as she started to run away from Malfoy and his goons with Hermione in tow.

While Luna was speaking, Malfoy was watching her face rapidly pale and instantly his thoughts turned to the worst and was close to urinating himself as he thought of what might be behind him.

' _This can't be possible, I'm a pureblood! The beast of Slytherin shouldn't come after me!'_ Malfoy kept repeating his thought repeatedly as he ever so slowly turned around but what he saw made him screech out in indignation.

Nothing.

"Those two pathetic lowlifes tricked me! Wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy stalked away with his two henchmen following closely, all the while muttering about the injustice of how two girls got one over him.

While Malfoy was sputtering about the injustice he was served, Hermione and Luna were around the corner and silently giggling as they watched Malfoy walk away sputtering in anger at them.

"Now that's the way you trick someone Hermione, plus did you see his face? We need to join Harry in this more often," Luna giggled as she and Hermione started to walk away from the corner.

"You got that right Luna, that was way too much fun to be the only time we do it," Hermione agreed but as they turned another corner, both of them stopped in their tracks as they looked at what lay before them.

Reflecting in the windowpane was a pair of **great…big…yellow…eyes…staring right back at them.**

* * *

 ** _Scene break_**

* * *

Harry was working on his transfiguration essay just before dinner started in the common room but was brought out of his thoughts when Professor Flitwick walked into the room.

' _That's strange, he never really comes into the common room unless it's a house meeting but Hermione and Luna aren't here and Hermione would_ _never_ _miss one of those'_ Harry laughed to himself at his small joke but all his joy and amusement vanished when Professor Flitwick walked over to him with a sad look on his.

"Mr Potter, Harry, I am so very sorry to tell you this" Professor Flitwick started to say but stopped as he saw the rest of the house members in the room leaned a bit closer to listen in.

"Professor what is it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Harry, I am here to ask you to come with me….your friend, Hermione, has been attacked" was all Flitwick could say before Harry shot out of his seat with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Flitwick looked around the room and saw as several ravenclaws had started to get tears in their eyes as well and it pleased him to see that his house cared each for each other that much.

"Professor is it true? Has Hermione been attacked?" asked Padmda Patil as she hugged her friend Lisa Turpin, worried for their friend's safety.

"I am afraid to say it is true Miss Patil, now is a time where we all must be vigilant and be cautious where we walk, lest we fall prey to what is attacking the students" and with that, Flitwick left the common room, hearing several students start to openly cry in aguish at their friends state of being.

* * *

 ** _Scene break_**

* * *

After Professor Flitwick had told him Hermione had been attacked, Harry had sped off towards the hospital with tears starting to blur his vision.

Several times, he had nearly bumped into students and nearly bumped into Professor McGonagall but since she knew what had caused him to become like this, she let him off with a sad sigh.

When Harry came into to the entrance of the hospital wing, he nearly crashed into one of the doors, not caring what happened to himself, but when he walked into the wing and over to the corner where it had been sequestered off, he dropped to his knees and cried out in anguish at what was in front of him.

When Madam Pomfrey heard the cry of anguish, she raced out of her office to see Harry on his knees in front of the two beds that held his friend.

Madam Pomfrey slowly walked over to the kneeling Harry, kneeled down next to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him, holding him as he shed tears for his petrified friend.

When Headmaster Dumbledore and Professors' Flitwick and McGonagall walked into the hospital wing, seeing Madam Pomfrey knelling next to Harry, holding him as he cried in anguish tore at their hearts and watched in silence but Dumbledore thought at how he could turn this situation to his advantage.

After a few minutes of kneeling on the ground in front of his friends, Harry got up and thanked the matron for her support when he needed it.

"Where did you find her?" Harry turned to Professor McGonagall but frowned when he saw Dumbledore with them.

"We found her on the third floor in front of the windows," McGonagall said softly as she stood next to Harry overlooking his friend.

Before anyone could anything else, Neville came running into the hospital and raced towards the beds.

"No, no no no!" Neville repeated as Harry grabbed into a hard hug with Neville starting to well up in tears.

After a few minutes of letting the boys collect themselves, Dumbledore walked forwards and offered what he considered words of advice.

"Harry, Mr Longbottom, if I may offer a piece of advice, put her from your mind for now, she wouldn't want to you two to waste away in anguish because of her situation, people cannot hear you or feel while they are petrified, it is for the best" Dumbledore said while putting a hand on each other the boys shoulders.

Harry and Neville turned towards the headmaster and pushed his hands off their shoulders at the same time.

"Headmaster, the day when we push our friend from our minds, whatever their situation may be, will be the day hell freezes over and the both of us become flying peacocks with fireworks shooting from our eyes, it will never happen" Neville said emphatically as he turned back towards the bed.

"And the name headmaster, is Mr Potter, learn it because should you address me as my given name, I will ignore you until you use my respective title" Harry glared at the headmaster before turning back to the bed as well.

Albus looked at both boys with a fierce glare that seemed strange on a benevolent looking grandfather of a wizard but quickly shook it off as he prepared to speak again but was cut off.

"Headmaster I think you should leave, with the girls like this and the possibility of the boy's magic going haywire, it would be detrimental to my patients so I'm asking you to please leave," Madame Pomfrey said while looking at the headmaster.

Albus looked at Madame Pomfrey, seemed as if he was going to protest but begrudgingly conceded to her words, and left without a second word.

When Madame Pomfrey and the other teachers left the boys and girls, Harry turned towards Neville and spoke in a hushed but furious tone.

"They won't get away with this Neville, I swear on all that is that I will have vengeance on those responsible" Neville looked at Harry with a bit of trepidation at the power that he was exuding but shook the feeling off as he knew that Harry would never hurt his friends.

"For Hermione Harry" Neville said resolutely.

"For Hermione Neville" Harry said with equal resolution.

With those last words, Neville left Harry with Hermione to go somewhere and blow off a bit off steam to calm down.

Harry watched Neville leave and after he left, he closed in on Hermione and whispered ever so softly into her ear.

"Hermione I don't know if you can hear me, but I will get our vengeance on the person or persons responsible for what happened to you, I promise you that my sister" Harry stopped before turning back quickly and briskly walking out of the hospital wing..

What Harry did not realise is that because the last documented sighting of a basilisk was a millennia ago, there was not any factual documentation on petrification and if anyone, who was petrified could hear or feel the outside world.

Because of the undocumented knowledge, Harry did not realise that what he said to Hermione had been heard, unfortunately, she could not express what she wanted to after Harry had left the hospital wing.

* * *

 ** _Scene break_**

* * *

As Harry was walking down a corridor away from the hospital wing, trying to find something to take his frustrations out on something, he overheard several voices talking to each but one bit caught him in particular which made him stop walking.

"Did you hear that Potters mudblood got attacked by the heir of slytherin? Just as well, I couldn't stand anymore of her know-it-all attitude"

"Yeah thank merlin they got what they deserved; who do you think is going to be next? My galleons are on Potters other blood traitor Longbottom, should show him the error of his filthy muggle loving ways"

Harry slowly turned towards the vocal students and noticed they were a group of both slytherin and hufflepuffs upper years.

"You think it's funny that my friend was attacked? That she is lying in the hospital, petrified and nothing can be done about it?" Harry questioned the group of students.

"Got that right Potter, she got everything she deserve and more, the filthy little mudblood" a slytherin sneered.

"It's just simple justice for what you did to Justin, you attack ours and you will get yours Potter," spat a hufflepuff.

Harry stood still and listened as the group continued to jeer at him and insult his friends, never noticing that his magic, in his high emotional state, was starting to react to the jeers.

 _ **'Show them the error of their ways'**_

Harry listened to the whisper, looked at the older students with a glare, and lashed out against the students with his magic, pining them up against the wall and stalked towards them.

When Harry stood in front of the older students, the way he spoke to them was as if they were in the arctic cold with eyes as ice blue as if they were chiselled from ice.

"Allow me to….show the error of your views"

All that was heard from that corridor nothing, as Harry's magic had silenced the area beforehand, allowing him to do what he wanted with total privacy.

* * *

 ** _Scene break_**

* * *

 ** _"The pieces are moving; the shunning and cries of darkness shall increase his dedication to those he cares about and increase his powers to bring him closer to his destiny"_**

* * *

 _ **Now that Hermione has been petrified, how will it affect Harry's mental state? And what has happened to Luna? Will he find her before something worse happens to her? Will he continue as he is or will it drive him further down into the rabbit hole? How will Harry find and have his vengeance on those person or persons involved? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Now, it is personal

_**AN: Gotta get that focus in ya!**_

 **killroy225:** Thank you very much for picking that up cause I had no idea it was like that until you pointed it out, as you tell I've corrected it so it should be all good now, and they will be included soon, it's just that Harry isn't in the right frame of mind for that to happen just yet and he will need something to help him learn.

 **Moonreaper666:** I was kinda two minds on how to do that scene, either more violence in it or just what it is, but I guess it turned out good.

* * *

Chapter 9 – **Now…it is personal**

After his succumbing to his emotions and the attack on the older students, the insults and threats had begun to rise exponentially after the students had told anyone they could that Harry had attacked them because they prevented him from attacking another student.

Harry could not even talk someone out of listening to the rumors as no one was willing to listen to him; all they did was scream in terror and run away from him, screaming bloody murder.

"It's getting way too much out of hand Harry, you have to go to one of the teachers about all of this, for your own health at least" Neville cried as he sat and watched Harry bandage his arm after a fourth year had defended himself from Harry for looking at him evilly.

"No Nev, it's my fault for losing my temper like that and thus it is my fault that this is even happening" Harry sighed as he finished wrapping his arm in a bandage and got up from his seat in an unused classroom.

"Look Nev, you shouldn't worry about this, distance yourself me, let me handle this on my own, you've seen what the teachers are doing to help me with this: nothing at all, it's my trial and I **will** get past it" Harry firmly stated, the both of them looked out for other students as they walked into the library.

"So what are you going to do to defend yourself? Just leave it as it is and defend yourself when someone comes after you?" Neville said as they sat down at a back table with several thick tomes in front of them.

"What? Heavens no! I am going to train myself until I cannot walk anymore, and then repeat and repeat again until I find out what this supposed monster is" Harry said, referring to what Professor Flitwick had told them about the chamber.

"Alright first things first, the monster, what do we know?" Neville asked as he grabbed one of the dangerous creature's tomes.

"Well because it's Slytherin, it's going to be a snake and considering he helped make Hogwarts, it's going to be something powerful as well," Harry said as he scanned various pages of his history tome.

"Well there is the basilisk, but the last reported sighting of one alive was four to five centuries ago, so that rules that one out" Neville said as he passed over the great snake.

After a few minutes of searching, Harry came across something pertaining to Hogwarts about half a century ago.

"Hey Nev listen to this" Harry said while getting the attention of Neville.

' _Fifty years ago in 1943, a student was murdered by when the Chamber of Secrets, the infamous chamber of Salazar Slytherin, had opened and as such, released a monster that murdered student Myrtle Warren._

 _After the murder of Warren, fellow student Rubeus Hagrid was found to be guilty of releasing said creature and such was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _No one knows where the Chamber lies, only that should an heir of Slytherin ever return, legend says that the heir shall release Slytherins person monster and purge those who Slytherin considered not worthy to study magic._

Neville looked at Harry after listening to what he had said and sighed deeply.

"Well that was a cheery story huh?" but Harry wasn't listening, he was deep in thought as he thought back to what the book had said about the murdered student.

' _Myrtle Warren, the name Myrtle sounds familiar but where do I know it from?'_

After a few seconds of thinking, Harry's eyes lit up in recognition and quickly got Neville's attention.

"Remember what the book said about the murdered student? Her name was Myrtle Warren, and guess who is a resident ghost in the girl's second floor toilet?" Harry whispered as Neville caught onto what he was saying.

"You don't think that Moaning Myrtle is?" Neville whispered back as Harry nodded his head in agreement and got up quickly.

"Come on Nev, we're going to see a ghost about her death" and with that, Harry and Neville raced out of the library, not really caring about the librarians calls but focussed on racing to Moaning Myrtle and finding out what they want to know.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Upon entering the second floor girl's toilet, Harry and Neville slowed down until they were walking at a snail's pace, trying not to scare away Myrtle.

"Miss Warren? Myrtle? Are you in here?" Harry called out and received a wailing of a cry in return.

After hearing the cry, one of the toilets exploded in a burst of water with a young female ghost flying quickly towards Harry but stopping just shy of his face.

"You said my name, my real name, what do you want?" Myrtle said in a whisper.

"I would like to know how you died, my friends might be in the same danger as you were, all those years ago" Harry spoke in a hushed tone as Neville walked back to the entrance to watch out for anyone.

"Oh it was horrible; there I was, sitting in one of the toilets because Olive Hornby had been teasing me again, I thought she might have come back into the toilets again to tease me some more so when I opened the lavatory door, I didn't see Olive Hornby but a great big pair of yellow eyes, over there" Myrtle pointed over towards the sinks.

Harry turned towards the sinks, walked over to them, and looked around for some indication of something.

After circling the sinks for a few times, Harry noticed a snake motif on one of the sinks so he walked over to it and felt it.

"Well well, a little snake to signal the entrance" Harry whispered Neville over.

"Feel right here Nev" Harry pointed to where the motif was but Neville could not feel or see anything.

"Maybe only parseltongues can see and feel it, it'd make sense because of the whole snake thing going on" Neville said as the duo walked back to where Myrtle was floating around.

"Alright this what we know so far; it's big because of the size of the eyes as Myrtle said, it has yellow eyes, it can kill with a direct look, it can petrify and it is very dangerous," Harry started to pace back and forth while thinking on the evidence.

Harry and Neville traded ideas back and forth before they came to an answer that they both dismissed at the start.

"What if we decided on something too soon, what if the monster that lies in the chamber is something we dismissed because it sounded too ludicrous to be fact," Harry said, starting to become a little nervous at the knowledge of the monster.

Neville saw Harry becoming nervous and so he became nervous as Harry said what they both had been thinking.

"What if the monster, the monster in the fabled Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk" Myrtle starting wailing and flew back into her toilet with a big splash of water.

Neville looked at Harry and whispered his thoughts aloud.

"If it is a basilisk, we should let the teachers handle this," Neville reasoned with Harry.

"I'm going to Neville, but if something happens to either you or Luna as Hermione is in the tender care of Madam Pomphrey so she is protected, then I'm going to find this beast and kill it" Harry said firmly, already thinking of upping his training to increase his chances of succeeding.

Neville looked at Harry with concern at how far he would go to defend his friends but felt happy that he would go that far as well.

After their discussion in the toilets, Harry and Neville parted ways, Neville going back to his common room while Harry was going to the library to take out several books to increase his offensive and defensive training regime he had planned for the next week.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After spending the next week practicing and training until he dropped out of exhaustion, Harry's behavior had been noticed by his teachers and so had been taken aside by Professor McGonagall to find out why he had been acting the way he was.

"I'm not letting what happened to Hermione happen to my other friends Professor or myself, I'm doing all I can to protect those I care about" Harry said while looking into Professor McGonagall's eyes.

McGonagall sighed deeply and let Harry go but gave him a piece of advice she thought would calm his training down a bit.

"Harry, there are some things greater than training to protect the ones you care most about, enjoy life with them instead of trying to shield them"

Harry turned back towards the Professor with a glint in his eyes as he pondered her words.

"Professor, right now I'm not trying to shield my friends, I'm going to get vengeance for them" with that final word, Harry left the classroom, leaving Professor McGonagall with a dark feeling as if she knew Harry had planned.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After dinner and a multitude of glares sent his way, Harry walked out of his common room with his invisibility cloak in hand to go back to the library to find some more reading material to help his training when he heard several voices talking in one of the off shoot corridors.

Harry crept up to the people, hugging the wall as close as he could so he could see them clearly without being seen.

"What are we going to do?" McGonagall's easily recognisable voice said.

"My suggestion is that we tell Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom, they deserve to know what has happened" Flitwick said.

"Tell Potter? Why? He's a second year he can barely do anything right, this would only give him more of an excuse to become even more distracted in class as he already has been" Snape drawled as Harry continued to get more confused as their conversation continued.

"Young Harry doesn't need this on his plate at the moment, as Severus said he is starting to become distracted in class and doesn't need any more of a distraction from his school work," Dumbledore said with a small smile that tried to convince the others that he was in the right.

"No, she is his friend Albus, he deserves to know and so I will be the one telling him when I return to my house after this, there will be no other discussion about it, you would do it if it were Severus with Lily" as Flitwick said his mother's name, Harry saw Snapes face pale and became a mighty glare pointing at the small Professor.

"Fine then Filius, but let whatever young Harry does be on your head, you're the one who tells him so the consequences shall be on you" with that final word Dumbledore and Snape turned and started to walk away.

After the duo had left the area, McGonagall turned towards her small friend with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Filius? He told me how he wants vengeance on those who hurt Miss Granger, what do you think he'll do when he finds out about this?" Harry could hear worry in her voice which made him even more curious as to what she was talking about.

"It's the right thing to do plus he deserves to know she has been taken along with Miss Weasley, when I speak with him I will try to calm him down enough to let us teachers sort this situation out" Flitwick tried to calm his friends nerves down.

"And what if he doesn't?" McGonagall whispered.

"Then merlin help us if he goes along with his own plan. With his magic it will be _very_ hard to stop him from his goal" Flitwick and McGonagall started to walk away, leaving Harry to see what the original point of their conversation was about.

When Harry turned the corner and looked at what the Professors were talking about, his thoughts stopped dead.

' _Their skeletons shall lie in the chamber forever'_

Harry's mind went into overdrive trying to think of anyone connected to the youngest weasley that the Professors would not want Harry to know about until later and when Harry figured it out, his face paled to death white and started to shake slightly.

"They've taken Luna, those cowards have taken Luna into the chamber and are threatening to kill her" Harry started to stalk off towards the entrance of the chamber when he was stopped by Professor Lockhart. **(You didn't think I had forgotten about him had you?)**

"Ah Harry my boy, where are you off to? Shouldn't you be in your common room, it isn't safe this time of night" Lockhart said while putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry thought about his answer quickly but got a sneaky idea that involved the dramatic professor.

"I'm off to have my vengeance on the monster from the Chamber of Secrets Professor Lockhart, perhaps you should join me? It would certainly be a very excellent addition for your next book" Harry stocked Lockhart's ego a bit to bring him over to Harry's idea.

"It certainly would my boy, plus it's my duty as a professor and as a member of the dark force defence league to assist and protect you from the forces of darkness, lead on Harry" Lockhart said while walking behind Harry as they started to walk to the entrance.

When the two arrived into the girls toilets, Myrtle interrupted their thoughts as she gave Harry a warning/invite.

"Harry, if you die down there, you are always welcome to share my toilet" Harry thanked her but said it was unnecessary, as he would be surviving this encounter.

 _*Open*_ Harry whispered in parseltongue and watched in fascination as parts of the sink rose up and parted to reveal a large dark hole in the floor.

"Saviours first Harry" Lockhart tried to smile but could not as he was almost shaking with nervousness.

"Authority first Professor, I insist" Harry pointed at him with his wand and forced the professor to down the hole first.

As Lockhart jumped down the hole, Harry listened until Lockhart stopped and was preparing to jump in after him but stopped after a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Not without me you're not," the voice said.

Harry turned around to see Neville looking at him with a determined face and readiness to jump in after him.

"They took Luna Neville, this has become far more than just personal," Harry snarled.

"I know, Professor Sprout talked to me to find out where you were after Flitwick couldn't find you, I found out from her that Luna and Ginny had been taken into the chamber," Neville said as he took his hand off Harry's shoulder.

"Then into the jaws of death my friend, into the mouth of hell we go" and with that Harry jumped down the hole with Neville following close behind him.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

" **He comes! The time is upon us! We have watched and waited until his time to re-join us and it has finally come!**

* * *

 _ **Now that Harry has found out what happened to Luna, will he triumph against the basilisk? Or will he fall like Myrtle? Will Lockhart being there change the outcome to the situation? Will Neville be able to help Harry succeed? Will the increased training be able to stop the basilisk and save fair Luna? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	11. Chapter 10 - Into the Chamber

_**AN: Credit for a section of this chapter goes to Moonreaper666 for giving me the excellent idea of putting it in there, kudos to you.**_

Chapter 10 – **Into the Chamber**

* * *

When Harry and Neville landed on a pile of animal bones, they knew that had reached the end of the slope and into the area before the chamber itself.

"You first" Harry poked his wand into Lockharts back, forcing him to more forward over the bones.

"What do you think we'll find once find the actual chamber?" Neville asked Harry as the bones ended and the stone began.

"Well probably two things, one; we'll find nothing and just Luna and Ginny in the chamber frightened out of their wits, or either two; we'll find the basilisk and we'll have to kill it before it kills us" Harry grinned at Neville with a slightly insane grin, knowing that both of the boys' nerves were off the charts at the moment.

"That's comforting," Neville said as they came upon a snakeskin that stretched out for a good fifty feet before shortening into a tail section.

"This must be a shed skin from the snake but great merlin look at the size of it! It must be longer than forty feet, it has to be" Neville said with a horrified look on his face.

While Harry and Neville were examining the snakeskin, Lockhart surged forward and grabbed Neville's wand from his loosened hand and pointed it towards the boys.

"The adventure ends here boys," Lockhart said while looking at the two of them in the eyes.

"So sad that the girls couldn't be saved, all that was left were their mangled bodies, which unfortunately drove the two of you mad, so goodbye to your memories boys….Obli-!" Lockhart tried to shout but a sudden blast of magic slammed against his face, stopping him before he could finish the spell.

When Harry heard the first syllable of the spell being said, he quickly shoved Neville out of the way while simultaneously casting a Tongue-tying Curse, which incidentally is a curse that Lockhart taught them in one of their actually useful classes.

After Harry's curse hit Lockhart, he could not talk, only being able to mumble and moan unintelligently because of the curse.

"Well, what else do we do about him? He tried to wipe our memories away which I'm pretty sure is grounds for Azkaban but we need to get a teacher first" Neville said while looking back towards the pipe.

"It's simple Neville, we do this" Harry blasted Lockhart back with a bolt of raw magic that shot out of his willow wood wand and slammed into Lockhart and into the cave wall, knocking him out cold.

"Or we could do that Harry, what do we do now? Do we leave him here?" Neville pointed to the surrounding area.

"For now leave him, I'm not risking our lives more because of this deadweight" Harry moved towards what seemed to be a large, circular metal door with multiple snake motifs on it.

"You're up Harry," Neville said while looking at the snake-laden door.

Before Harry spoke the door open, he turned towards Neville with a grim look on his face.

"Look Neville, I know I was all bravado back there but please, go back up the pipe and get Professor Sprout to get Professor Flitwick, he's the professor I trust the most and he'll help if things get out of hand, trust me on this Neville" Harry asked, almost begging Neville to go back up the pipe.

"Harry come on! I said we would do this together and I meant it! Whichever mouth of hell you go into then I'm following!" Neville almost shouted, his voice echoing slightly down the cave.

"Nev, this is dangerous! I know how far your loyalty to me goes but please, not this time, I need you to be my back up if things go wrong, I'm begging Neville please go back" Harry grabbed Neville's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes to convey his request as hard as he could.

After a few minutes of an internal struggle, Neville's shoulders slumped down and nodded his acceptance of Harry's request.

"Fine then Harry, I'll go back but if you die down there, I'm bringing you back and killing you again" Harry worried slightly about Neville's determination in his statement but shook it off as Neville's determination as his friend.

Harry watched as Neville started to walk back up to the pipe that lay at the entrance to the cave and turned back to the door with a resolute face.

 _*Open*_

Harry watched as a snake around the edge of the door started to slither in a circular motion, the snakes that it passed shrinking inwards as if they were locks on the door.

The door started to open slowly, revealing the Chamber of Secrets that lay within and in it, Luna and Ginny.

Harry climbed down the ladder slowly, making sure to watch every crevice so nothing could get the jump on him and stop him from his quest.

As Harry started to walk passed more snake motifs, Harry looked to the far end of the chamber and saw a giant stone face looking back at him, with a slight indentation for the mouth area.

Just in front of the stone head lay Luna and Ginny which made Harry break out into a run, hoping his friend was safe and alright.

When Harry got within a couple of meters of the girls, he dropped to his knees and started to slide towards the because of the wet stone floor which made it slightly convenient for Harry as he didn't have to drop as he got to the girls.

"Luna, Luna please wake up, come on wake up!"

"She won't wake" a smooth male voice came from the far left out of the shadows.

"And why is that oh so smart one" came a sarcastic retort from Harry as he kept his attention on his unconscious friend.

"Well you see, after poor little Ginny Weasley started to write into my diary, telling me her pathetic life story about how her precious boy-who-lived didn't want to be her friend because her big brother says he's a dark wizard and wouldn't like her"

"How she wanted to be different from her brothers and make a name for herself by marrying you, it truly was pathetic how easy it was to convince her to release the basilisk and restart Salazar Slytherins noble work!" the male said while standing up to his full height.

"Can I at least know the name of the person I'm going to hurt for attacking my friends?" Harry said while turning towards him with his willow wand clutched tightly in his wand.

"Gladly Potter"

The male turned around and with a wand that came from nowhere, started to write in fire letters, floating in the air.

 _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

"Hang on I've seen that name before, in the trophy room you got an award for deeds for the school," Harry said while waiting for Tom's next trick.

With a wave of his hand, the letters began to move and change into new words.

' _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'_

"You're him? You're the younger version of the dark lord I destroyed?" Harry watched as after he said this, Tom's face redden in rage.

"How is it, that a half-blood baby, not even old enough to say his first word was able to defeat the world's strongest wizard with the only remained is a scar?" Tom snarled in a rage.

"Maybe because I'm better than you? I certainly proved it when I defeated you when I got this scar and last year when I killed you" Harry's sarcastic mood was coming out because of his worry for his friend who was not waking up.

"Impossible! To defeat me twice! It was pure luck Potter, too bad your luck has just run out" Tom turned away from Harry and stared at the giant stone face with his arm outstretched.

 _*Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, great of the Hogwarts Four*_

Harry watched as the mouth opened to reveal the basilisk that lay inside and watched as it slid out into the open, rising up to its full fifty feet length.

Before Tom could command the basilisk, a cry of a phoenix interrupted them as it flew down and dropped the sorting hat in Harry's hands.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender; a songbird and an old hat," Tom sneered.

"Oi! I'm not a fan of Dumbledore but don't insult the intelligence of this hat, it's sorted greater wizards than you Tommy boy!" Harry said with a small glare.

"So that's how you think is it? _*Kill him!*_ Parseltongue won't save you now Potter, it will only obey me" Tom sidestepped a bit as the basilisk surged forward towards him.

Harry did all he could to try to dodge the attacks of the basilisk but he was getting tired quickly and couldn't keep it up for long if not for the phoenix who dive bombed the basilisk with its talons stretched out to attack.

Harry watched as the phoenix tore out the eyes of the basilisk and left it blind to seeing Harry but Harry quickly remembered the other sense of a snake.

"Your songbird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still smell you Potter"

 _*Smell him!*_

' _Oh no'_ thought Harry as he quickly dodged into a side pipe with the basilisk hot on his tail.

Turn after turn, Harry turned to try to confuse the basilisk but it never fully worked as the water he was in still kept the scent of him in it which made it easy for the basilisk to find him and corner him before a grate.

' _Come on think Potter think! You are supposed to be the smartest male in your year and yet you can't even outsmart a snake, what a way to go out eh? I should grab a stone with me to take out its organs-wait what? A stone!'_

Harry picked up the closest stone he could and deftly threw it away from his location but enough to make a significant noise, which thankfully worked as the basilisk started to slither away from him.

' _Okay, back to trying to save the girls'_

Harry walked silently, carefully back into the main chamber, and saw that both of the girls were almost deathly pale.

He ran over to them to feel their body but only felt a shred of warmth from both of their bodies.

"It's almost time Potter, they're almost dead and with their deaths I shall rise again to wreak my vengeance on the wizarding world" Tom's smooth, almost snakelike voice rang out.

While Tom was doing his monologue, Harry was slowly but surely falling down into an envisioned world without his dear friend Luna, a world where it was much darker because of her absence.

' _ **You know what you can do to save her Harry, all you need to do is accept me back and let me out'**_

' _I promised myself I wouldn't'_

' _ **You also promised to keep your little friend safe while using only your wizarding powers, that didn't work out so well did it?'**_

' _I trained SO HARD to beat him and yet I can't even make a dent in damaging him, I don't know what to do'_

' _ **Yes you do Harry, embrace the warp again, show this pathetic wizard who is the stronger sorcerer and you'll be able to save your friend Luna'**_

' _What happens if I don't use the warp?'_

' _ **Death and destruction on a global scale but for you, torture of the most painful and foul making you wish for death but not being granted it and for Luna, Voldemort will bring her back as an undead and let her feast on your flesh'**_

' _ **Say the words Harry, and let me help you save the one you care most about and destroy the one who threatens her'**_

Tom watched as Harry begun to shake slightly and started to laugh, thinking Harry was shaking because of fear from him.

However, Tom stopped laughing as Harry's head rose up with blue eyes with spiralling gold around the blue.

"Help me save my friend"

After Harry had uttered those words, the basilisk came bursting out of the watery area in a giant water spray that sprinkled down onto everything.

Harry looked over towards the sorting hat, saw a sword glinting into existence, and quickly raced over to it to pull it out before the basilisk got him.

Just as Harry pulled the sword out of the hat, Harry watched as the sword twisted and turned in a shift before settling on a daemonic style that vibrated with the warp as he held it at eye level in his hand.

" _Deathscreamer_ , an appropriate name for what I am about to do"

The sword burst into a blaze of pink fire of Tzeentch, that warmed up Harry's face but for the basilisk, it felt as if a blazing sun were next to it.

Harry's blue-gold eyes fixed upon the basilisk and with a yell of defiance, thrusted the sword towards the basilisk and watched as a bolt of warp energy shot out of the sword and sped towards it.

Immediately after he shot the bolt of warp energy, Harry threw the sword at the basilisk with all his might at the body of the basilisk, watching as the pink fire rippled through the air and the screeching from what Harry subconsciously knew was a daemon struck the basilisk's body.

Tom watched as the basilisk writhed and screeched in pain as it burned up from the inside and with a wet splat, its midsection exploded in a burst of pink fire.

Tom stood in front of the dead basilisk with a stunned look on his face, after a few moments turned back to Harry with a mighty rage, and stalked towards him.

"Ah ah ah, stay right there Tom, you wouldn't want the same thing that happened to the basilisk happen to your diary now would we?" Harry sneered as he held up a black diary that belonged to Tom.

Tom shook with rage as he stared at Harry who held his precious diary and snarled a demand to Harry.

"Put that down now Potter! Or I'll suck your precious blood traitors dry of their life force!"

"You know just for that Tom, I think I'll do this"

Harry stretched his arm out towards the dead basilisk and waited until his _Deathscreamer_ flew into his waiting grasp.

With a mighty stab, Harry plunged the blade into the middle of the diary and watched as black green ink started to pour out of it as if a tap had been unblocked.

"I'll kill you for this Potter!" Tom ran at him but exploded in a bright light before he could touch Harry.

After Tom's apparition had been destroyed, Harry noticed Luna and Ginny start to wake up and start to regain their colour.

"Luna are you alright?" Harry asked as he grabbed her into a hug.

"With you being there to save me Harry, I will always be alright" Harry blushed slightly at Lunas words but kept her in a firm hug until a cough brought them out of it.

"Is Tom gone?" Ginny Weasley timidly asked.

"Gone and dusted Miss Weasley, now I do believe it is time that we exit this chamber because of you know, the dead basilisk" Harry pointed towards the split in half basilisk and both Luna and Ginny paled as they stared at the size of it.

"Come on you two, we haven't got all day and I'm sure your parents will be worried about you Miss Weasley, as well as your father Luna" Luna grabbed Harry's hand as they began their journey back up into the caves leading to the unused girls toilets of Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

' **He has returned to us! With my Champion back in my grasp, now we await yours to join him…. won't we Slaanesh?'**

* * *

 _ **Now that Harry has returned to Tzeentchs grasp, will Tzeentch be the same teacher as he was in the past? Or will he be a harsher one to teach Harry a lesson? Also now that Harry saved both Luna and Ginny, will Harry's and Luna's friendship turn into something more? Will Harry befriend Ginny and prove what her brother says is wrong? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **AN2:** HO-LY OMG! Who saw Slaanesh appearing in the story? Moreover, just who is Slaanesh's champion? Is it someone from another house? Is it someone who Harry doesn't even know? Again, find out next time on Temptation! Peace!

 **If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	12. Chapter 11 - Secrets

_**AN: Playdough was the shiznit back in the day**_

 **Moonreaper666:** You have given me some really interesting pieces of advice for the story, whenever they pop up of course I am gonna give props to the person who helped me.

* * *

Chapter 11 – **Secrets**

After Harry and the girls escaped the chamber and travelled back up the pipe, Neville and Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout were waiting for them, all having looks of concern on their faces but as they saw the trio come out of the pipe, the looks of concern changed into relief.

"Harry! Thank merlin you're alright, are the girls alright?" Neville said as he pulled Harry into a firm hug.

"Oof! Come on Nev calm down, I'm not dead yet" Harry said with a smile as Neville pulled back with an embarrassed smile.

"As for your other question Nev, they look find but I think Madam Pomphrey's lovely care would be best for the both of them" Harry said he looked from Neville to the professors.

"That would be best Mr Potter; also did you happen to see Professor Lockhart down there? He seems to have disappeared from the castle entirely," Professor McGonagall said with an eyebrow raised.

"You might want to check down there," Harry pointed towards the pipe.

"He tried to obliviate Neville and I so I knocked him out by blasting him against the cave wall, a bit drastic but I felt it was necessary," Harry said while the group walked out of the girl's toilet.

"Right then, to the hospital wing for you three, even though you seem fine Mr Potter that isn't a request, it is better for you to be healthy instead of you collapsing entirely," Professor Flitwick said quickly as he saw Harry beginning to speak up in protest.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As the group entered the hospital wing, the group noticed that Madam Pomfrey was busy running around the room, giving the petrified patients a once over as the potion had just been administered and they were waking up.

"Just go to a side bed you four, we'll go help Madam Pomfrey and help those waking up" Professor Sprout said while making sure that the group went over to a bed and stayed there.

As the girls sat on the bed and the boys sat in chairs, they watched as student after student began to wake up and start moving around ever so slightly, while having the teachers assist them in getting their motor functions back.

"How long do you think it'll be before Hermione is back?" Neville asked Harry as they began to sag back in their chairs in slight boredom.

"Well hopefully it's soon, or otherwise I'm going to go crazy like there's a voice in my head" both boys started to laugh, not knowing that the girls stared at them as if they were missing out on something.

After the boys had let their laughs out, they calmed down enough to see Madam Pomfrey make her way over to Hermione and both sat up straight and watched intently, waiting for something to happen.

Harry and Neville watched as silent as if akin to statues as they watched Madame Pomfrey administer the antidote for the petrification and watched as Professor Flitwick start to help Hermione back into the world of the living.

However, as they watched Flitwick look at Hermione, they noticed him pull back and gasp as if something shocked him and call over Madam Pomfrey and the other professors.

The professors and the matron seemed to debate over something for a few minutes, looking back at them a few times but after another minute, they came to a decision and called out to the boys.

"Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom could come over here for a minute" both boys looked at each other, knowing they hadn't done anything wrong so the feeling of worry sprung up in them because of the thought of Hermione being permanently hurt.

When the boys walked over to the professors, they noticed that they were standing in front of Hermione with looks of puzzlement and concern on their faces.

"Boys, we think that what has happened to Miss Granger is a reaction from her inner magic to the petrification and the subsequent cure for it, now you shouldn't be alarmed as it is only a minor reaction" the professors moved away to let the boys see their now revived friend.

"So what's this minor reaction Hermi-" Neville stopped speaking and his jaw went slack.

"Neville could you give me and Harry some privacy please?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Huh? Oh sure yeah" Neville said half-dazedly as he walked back to where the other girls on the bed sat.

"So Hermione, when did this happen?" Harry pointed at her plight.

"It would seem that all the fun people hear voices in their head but I only accepted it while I was petrified when you said you get vengeance for me Harry, that was really sweet by the way" Hermione leaned forward and hugged him softly for his words.

"So what now? You should know the history, it hasn't always been friendly, more like downright hostile nearly all of the time" Harry asked Hermione as he sat on the bed in front of her.

"Well Harry, as **you** should know, history has shown that in times of need, alliances can be made to further like-minded goals, so how about it Harry, shall we grow our friendship into an alliance between the Architect of Fate and the Prince of Pleasure?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Let us unite in an alliance and sow the seeds of the dark gods my sister" Harry shook Hermione's hand in an official way as her pink eyes sparkled in excitable delight.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When Harry's presence had been 'requested' by the headmaster, he was surprised when he found himself in the room with a ginger haired couple, which Harry deduced were Ginny's parents.

"You…'requested' my presence headmaster?" Harry said, preferring to stand when Dumbledore offered him a seat.

"Ah Harry my boy, straight to the point I see, yes well these are Ginny Weasley's parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, they are here to thank you for their daughters safe return" Dumbledores eyes sparkled in their annoying way.

Harry breathed a deep sigh of annoyance at the headmaster's continuous refusal to use respect Harry's wishes but put it from his mind for now as he turned towards the mother and father but stopped when the mother latched herself to him.

"You saved my baby! Thank you so much!" Molly cried while hugging Harry with all of her might.

"Lady I know you're grateful but I'm very uncomfortable with you latching yourself onto me when you don't even know me," Harry wheezed out of his oxygen-deprived lungs but as soon as he said it, Mrs Weasley's attitude did a complete turnaround and quickly sped back to her husband.

"Oh we know all about you Potter, my son Ronald has been keeping me up to date with everything concerning you, including how you're a bully to my son and you being a parselmouth" Molly spat towards him.

Harry stared at her with a deadpan face and shook his head in exasperation at her narrow view.

"Two things Mrs Weasley; one, your son came after me first and started everything by insulting my friends and two, so what if I'm a parselmouth? As I see it, it's an exotic gift that allows me to talk to a species of animal" Molly scoffed at his points.

"That just proves you had something to do with the attack on my poor baby, no one else could understand you so that gave you the perfect opportunity to try to hurt my poor Ronnie" Harry raised his eyebrow at her assumption but just turned towards her husband.

"Mr Weasley, pleasure to meet you but just a couple of pieces of advice; firstly would be to curb your daughters hero worship/obsession of me and don't listen to rumors of a single person, even if it's your son" Harry turned to walk away but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Harry before you leave, might I inquire as to how you defeated the monster in the chamber?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll give you this one headmaster" with a scream piercing the air, a burst of flames appeared above Harry's hand and out from them dropped the _Deathscreamer_.

Dumbledore and the Weasleys looked on in horror at the sword and flinched at the unholy aura that was coming off it.

"Good day headmaster" with a twirl of his wrist, his sword disappeared which gave the trio an opportunity to breathe easy.

However, before Harry could leave the headmasters office, the door slammed open with Lucius Malfoy standing there, sneering at the Weasley's with a house elf by his side.

' _Dobby? So that must be his master'_

' **Such a curious fellow, branding himself with a mark of servitude not knowing it is a leech on his magic'**

Harry listened to his teacher and watched the confrontation between Dumbledore and Malfoy senior.

"I see you've managed to stay in your position despite the attacks Headmaster," Malfoy senior drawled.

"Yes it would seem that the governors saw fit to let me keep my position as they told me the most fascinating tale of you threatening them with blackmail to throw me out" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"You'd have to prove it first Headmaster, lest we start to believe the most ridiculous rumors such as Potter here being the heir of Slytherin" Malfoy glared over to Harry.

"Well Mr Malfoy to quell these rumors, there's a simple solution; get the headmaster to make a statement during the end of year feast that puts a stop to those rumors and place the blame on the real attacker" Harry said while staring into Malfoy's eyes.

"And just who is that Mr Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"A dark artifact was placed upon young Miss Weasley's person and influenced her to release the monster from the chamber under the guise of the heir" Harry shrugged his shoulders as if it were a simple task.

Malfoy senior stared into Harry's eyes and flinched as they started to turn color and the temperature in the room started to drop slightly.

"I think in the best interested of all parties in involved, Mr Potters plan seems the most viable for the reputation of Hogwarts and himself of course" Malfoy gave a false smile to Harry as he nodded his head towards him.

"I happen to agree with you Lucius, then in the best interests of Hogwarts, Harry, a statement shall be made during the end of term feast exonerating you and Miss Weasley of any and all involvement involved during this debacle," happy with coming to an agreement, Dumbledore asked the Weasleys for a private moment to talk with them and not so subtly asked Harry and Malfoy senior to leave.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Outside of the headmasters office, when Malfoy decided it was time for him to leave, Harry asked for a few minutes of his time to offer him something.

"I think this belongs to you sir" Harry handed him the now destroyed diary.

"Are you addled in the head boy? I have no idea what you're talking about" Malfoy sneered.

"Oh I think you do, you planted the diary on Ginny expecting this to happen or to ruin the Weasley's reputation, either way as you would say I have no proof but we both know you did it" Harry glared into his eyes as they both of them stood still for a moment.

Malfoy leaned in towards Harry after a few minutes of staring at each with a smirk on his face.

"Again Potter, why…don't…you…prove it, come Dobby" Malfoy tossed the diary haphazardly at Dobby expecting him to follow.

"Open it" Harry mouthed to Dobby and as he did, Dobby's eyes widened comically as he stared a single sock.

"Master has given Dobby a sock, master has freed Dobby!" Dobby's shouting drew the attention of Malfoy senior.

"What? Impossible" but as Malfoy's eyes drew onto the sock; they flew open in undisguised rage as Harry.

"You cost me my servant!" Malfoy started to stalk towards Harry with his wand out.

As Malfoy senior was walking towards him, Harry summoned his sword, ran at Lucius with a glare that promised pain and held his sword at Malfoy's throat.

"You don't want to do that Mr Malfoy; it would be such a shame for the public to learn of your death during a falling accident over the railing, with your neck sliced open by the sharp rocks below"

Lucius looked at the blade held at his neck and after a few seconds put his wand down in an obvious sign of surrender.

"That's the spirit Mr Malfoy, oh something to remember this encounter by" Harry grabbed Lucius' right arm and as Harry held it, the robes beneath started to smolder and eventually burst into flames.

Lucius screamed as loud as his voice box could go as the pain from the flames burning his arm were worse than any cruciatus curse dealt by his former master, even when he was angry.

After only a few seconds of searing Lucius' arm, Harry let go and watched Malfoy cast spell after spell on it, trying to cool the pain down but not succeeding in the least.

"This won't be forgotten Potter! You've made a very powerful enemy and I **will** pay you back for this" Lucius sneered as he swept his cloak behind him in a dramatic style.

"Now then, what shall I do with you Dobby?" Harry turned towards the little house elf who tried to stop him from coming to Hogwarts.

"I have an idea, you shall serve me but not in an overly fashion, you can work here to keep yourself busy but when I call for you, you shall answer it immediately, is that agreeable?"

"Oh yes master Harry Potter sir, Dobby's be a good house elf and shall serve you whenever you call him" and with that Dobby vanished.

"Now we wait till the headmaster quells the rumors at the feast tonight"

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"Students may I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said as he stood up from his chair and walked in front of the head table.

"I know that the past number of months have been a trying time for all of us but at this very moment, we all need not fear anymore as the culprit; the so-called Heir of Slytherin has been ejected from the castle"

The majority of the students turned their heads towards where Harry sat and all were surprised that he was still inside the castle walls.

"As the majority of you students have believed since Mr Potter revealed his parseltongue ability, it was in fact a dark artifact placed upon a student inside these walls to cause harm to the students inside"

"Mr Potter has been exonerated of any suspicion by myself and the investigations into who was causing the attacks"

"I ask you even though that Mr Potter may be able to speak parseltongue; I ask you that you do not harass him over it as **he is innocent** of any wrongdoing" Dumbledore swept his eyes amongst the crowd of students as to drive his point home.

While Dumbledore was giving his speech, Harry nudged Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"He's laying it on thick isn't it?"

"Perhaps he is doing this as he wants to show that he's on your side and you should trust him brother," Hermione kept her face straight for a full ten seconds before her face began to strain from holding her laughter in.

After Dumbledore's little speech had convinced those students who had thought Harry to be the heir of Slytherin, there were still those who thought Harry to be bad news.

The students namely being Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

"Those two will never stop will they?" Harry rhetorically asked.

"Put them forth from your mind brother and focus on the now, what are we going to do about what's happened with us?" Hermione whispered to keep their conversation from being overheard.

"Well for starters, don't be surprised if Luna somehow knows about your new status but other than that, we learn and train all we can in the time period," Harry said firmly.

"But how and where though? You know we are going on holiday to the mainland of Europe so how will we be able to get the time to train?" Hermione asked as they both remembered the plans for the family for the holidays.

"We make time; it isn't magic so we aren't breaking any rules" Harry's eyes turned blue as he looked into Hermione's pink eyes as they began to formulate plans as to what they would be learning for the holidays.

* * *

 _ **Now that Hermione has revealed that she is the champion of Slaanesh and with Slaanesh in her head just like Harry, how will the interactions between the two champions affect their school life? Will the two be able to train as they wish to do during their holiday trip? What exactly will they be learning? Will there be any repercussions from Tzeentch against Harry for his refusal of the warp? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **If you have any questions about it or want to give us a review, go right ahead**

 **And you have yourself a very good day :)**


	13. Chapter 12 - Holidays

_**AN: Throw the che-e-e-ese!**_

Chapter 12 – **Holidays**

* * *

After Harry and Hermione got back to Kings Cross Station, the sight of both Hermione's parents and Vernon Dursley looking very upset at having to come greeted them.

"Boy come here this instance! I cannot believe I have to wait all this time for your lazy self, get in the car and when we get back you are going to get it bad" Vernon's face was turning a puce colour as he talked.

"Well Vernon, I did send you a letter informing you I wouldn't be staying at your residence for the holidays, the Grangers have graciously offered to let me stay with them as they travel to France for the summer" Harry smirked as Vernon's face went increasingly purple at the thought of Harry getting a luxury trip and not him.

After sputtering a few times trying to get a word out, Vernon finally managed to get some words out before he stalked away in a rage.

"Well good riddance to you _freak_ , and don't think you'll be welcome in my house again! Let's see if your precious freak friend keeps you"

Harry turned towards the Granger family with a smile and waved their concerns off.

"That was my uncle by marriage only, he married my _loving_ aunt and I was forced to grow up with them but let us not waste our brain power on them, let us go forth into a new journey meet plenty of new and exciting people" Hermione beamed a brilliant smile as she and Harry got into the car sat back with thoughts buzzing through their heads.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As the Gangers and Harry boarded the plane that would take them across the channel into France, Hermione's father Hugh brought up the subject of Hermione's new eyes.

"What happened to make your eyes like that Hermione? You had such lovely brown eyes"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and tried to come up with an excuse quickly, Hermione got one in the end and said it quite convincingly.

"Oh, there was a little bit of a spell accident that sent me to medical wing for about an hour or so, we were learning a colour changing spell and one accidentally hit me and so I was sent to the hospital wing, the nurse said it should clear up in a few days"

"You two learning your spells and all that, well then let's hope they change back because they were a lovely colour," Gwen said with a smile.

As the quartet fastened their seatbelts in their allotted seats, Gwen turned back towards the two teenagers and laid down the rules for the trip.

"Now you two, when we get to the hotel we are staying at, here are the rules for the trip; no going into each other's rooms after hours, you'll get your homework done when we get settled in and then we will go exploring, and the most important rule of all, have fun!"

After Gwen laid the rules down, Harry and Hermione began to talk in hushed tones about what they would prefer to do and how they would go about it during their trip.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After the small trip across the channel had ended and the quartet entered their hotel for the afternoon, the group decided that it was too late to go exploring so chose to have dinner in the hotel but Harry and Hermione chose to study instead.

Hugh and Gwen sat and listened as Hermione made their case as best she could and sat silently, waiting for their answer.

Hugh and Gwen looked at them with critical eyes and looked at each to hold a silent conversation.

After a few minutes of silent conversing, Hugh turned back towards the two and nodded his consent.

Harry and Hermione stared at them with slightly dropped jaws at their acceptance of their request and asked the adults why.

"We trust you two not to get up to anything to damaging and Harry knows that if he tries to corrupt your innocence then he shall die a most painful death," Hugh said with a deadpanned stare into Harry's eyes.

" _ **He try to corrupt her innocence? Please my dear mortal, her innocence was lost way sooner than you think,"**_ said the silky voice of Slaanesh in Hermiones head.

" _ **You wouldn't even make it a nanometre mortal; I know your every move,"**_ came the smooth yet ever deadly voice of Tzeentch in Harry's head.

"Right you two, we'll head down stairs to have dinner while you two can order something from room service and get your summer homework completed, tomorrow shall require our full attention" Gwen said enthusiastically as she and her husband walked out.

"So then, what's first?" Hermione asked but was interrupted by Tzeentch speaking aloud to the both of them.

" _ **This is first"**_

Smoke started to gather on the table in the middle of the room and the temperature started to plummet.

After a few seconds of the smoke gathering, a loud thump echoed around the room and as the smoke cleared, Harry recognised what he had been gifted.

"What's that Harry? Wait hang on, that's a book, I love books but what's this one?" Hermione asked as they both approached the table.

Harry did not answer as he carefully and almost revering like, cleared the smoke away to reveal what he had gifted by his god.

"Hermione, this…this is something from my dreams in my past before Hogwarts, behold Hermione; The Book of Tzeentch" Harry said with reverence.

" _ **This is what will help you train my champion, for your companion though; she will require something from her own god"**_

Slaanesh followed Tzeentch also speaking to the two adolescents.

" _ **Tzeentch speaks the truth my champion, you may learn some things from your companion that will give enough competency as a sorcerer, but the majority of it will be going further in my influence of the warp, now silence you friend"**_

"What?" the sudden demand made Hermione blink a few times.

" _ **Silence your friend before he can do something about it"**_

Hermione took her wand out, not really caring about the rules of underage sorcery and placed a silencing charm on Harry.

Harry whipped towards Hermione to glare at her with a questioning look before Tzeentch started to speak again but in a much more menacing voice than they had heard before.

" _ **This is the fate of those who disappoint me,"**_ Tzeentch said before pain unlike he had ever felt before started to arc across Harry's body, forcing him to collapse onto the floor writhing in pain.

Hermione watched in slight horror as Harry's form twisted and shifted as his skin stretched and shrunk, turned pink then back to normal and extra limbs sprang from his body then disappeared then repeated the action all over again.

" _ **Do not try to interrupt his punishment Hermione, he refused the gifts that he was so graciously given and insulted his patron, these are the consequences of those actions"**_ Slaanesh said with a whisper.

An entire minute of his body warping had almost driven Harry's mind to the point of breaking but after the sixty-second mark, the pain suddenly ceased and was left panting on the ground, still twitching every few seconds from the aftershocks.

" _ **Let that be a reminder my champion, let that be a reminder that ever since you accepted me into your life and as your teacher that you are MINE!"**_

"C-c-completely understood" Harry's voice quivered slightly from the aftershocks.

While Harry was recovering from his punishment, Hermione looked around the room, expecting an owl from the ministry, giving her a warning about her underage magic but none came.

"Huh, that's funny, a ministry owl should've been here by now giving me a warning, and perhaps it doesn't work overseas? On the other hand, maybe because we are in a different country? Either way it seems we have found a loophole dear brother," Hermione said at Harry as he rose up from the floor.

"That certainly does provide us with the perfect opportunity to practice magic and begin our journey as full champions of the dark gods!" Harry stated firmly.

" _ **Now, read the book and learn the secrets from within,"**_ Tzeentch command the two with Slaanesh ever constantly watching over her champion for any manipulation from her brother god.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

For the next hour and a half, Harry and Hermione read the passages from The Book and prepared themselves for the task that they had been given.

" _ **Now that you have read the words, it is time for you to summon the warp and use your powers but on a test subject"**_

At hearing this, Harry and Hermione paled slightly at the thought of using their abilities on an actual human being.

" _ **Remember your oaths to the dark god's champions, vengeance shall be struck with the seeds of chaos spreading the dark corruption"**_ Slaanesh reminded them of their oaths and they stood up slightly straighter with a determined look.

"How exactly are we going to train our abilities on a victim when there isn't any to test them on?" Harry queried but was interrupted by a timely knock on their door.

"Architect of Fate indeed" Hermione whispered as the two of them walked towards the door with slight apprehension.

" _ **What you'll find champion of Slaanesh, is that I always have a plan in motion, this one incidentally involves several unknown murderers that will help you in your task,"**_ Tzeentch bluntly stated.

"I'm sorry but did you just say murderers?" Harry said incredulously.

" _ **Yes I did, they will help you train because is a part of their fate"**_

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged while he opened the door and let their 'assistants' in.

" _ **Hermione, you shall take the men and practice your abilities on them"**_ Slaanesh instructed her as they moved to secluded section of the room.

" _ **You my champion will practice on the females as it will steel your stomach and prove your worth"**_ Tzeentch instructed as Harry took them to his secluded area of the room.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"So how do you think the kids are getting on without us there to watch over them?" Gwen said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"I'm sure they're fine, what harm could leaving them alone for one night do anyway?" Hugh said as they walked down the corridor to their room.

As the two of them entered the hotel room, a warm rush of air escaping through the doorway greeted them.

"Good lord did someone turn the heater on?" Hugh said with a laugh.

"Hermione, Harry, we're back" Gwen called out to find where their two charges were.

After a few seconds, Hermione walked back into the room from the balcony to greet them.

"Mum, Dad, how was dinner?"

"It was delicious Hermione; you two really missed out on something good, say where is Harry anyway?" Gwen asked.

"Oh he's just in the shower preparing himself for bed, I think we studied a bit more than we wanted because I am seriously tired" Hermione faked a yawn that was thankfully believed.

"Alright but if you've completed all of your summer homework tonight, that means we can go sightseeing tomorrow" Gwen said with a smile.

After Gwen said this, Harry came out of the bathroom in his nightclothes.

"Sightseeing tomorrow? Sounds fantastic because by how much Hermione and I studied, I'm pretty sure we completed it all" Harry said with a fake but believable laugh.

"Well then off to bed with you two then, get some rest because tomorrow the real holidays start" Hugh sent them off to bed, not knowing that their sleep would be anything but restful.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As Harry and Hermione's dreams were filled with what happened during the evening and their test subjects, Tzeentch and Slaanesh were having a discussion concerning about their champions.

" _ **They don't seem ready for summoning yet; they made great strides at becoming familiar with the feeling of taking a life but by the end of their holidays perhaps but not now"**_

" _ **Have my plans ever turned the dark crusade wrong Slaanesh? With events unfolding as they are, they will be ready by next week"**_

" _ **And what exactly will be the so called catalyst of this sudden readiness?"**_

" _ **Remember; where my champion goes, yours will surely follow, I will give him an outlet to shift his frustrations into training, I will give him the reason for his family's death; I will make him know of Sirius Black"**_

* * *

 _ **Now that Harry has received the book from his dreams from his past, how long will it be before he throws himself into the studies? Repercussions have been felt from Tzeentch at Harry's refusal to use his abilities, but will Harry learn from this lesson or not? Also now that the two have felt how it feels like to take a life, will it drive them further into the influence of the dark gods? Or will break them? Tzeentch has given Slaanesh some knowledge of his plan for Harry, but will it succeed? Find out next time Temptation!**_

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it and you have yourself a very good day :)**


	14. Chapter 13 - News

_**AN: Question of the day: Can daemons actually talk in an understandable tongue, and if not, why not?**_

* * *

Chapter 13 – **News**

After several weeks of training and sightseeing, the new morning Daily Prophet offered a very different shock for their morning routine. 

_**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN!**_

 _ **BLACK STILL AT LARGE!**_

 _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban Fortress, is still at large since escaping from the famed inescapable prison and is still eluding capture, the Minister for Magic confirmed today._

" _We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

" _Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He is a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it – who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years, when Black betrayed the Potter family to their deaths that led to the death of his lord and master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the killing of thirteen people with a single curse._

Harry and Hermione stared at the paper in shock at what they had just learned and tried to think of the repercussions of said actions from the betrayer of Harry's family.

" _ **It would seem that the betrayer has now come to finish the job my champion"**_ Tzeentch's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Teach me how to summon then, I'll train until I drop, just teach me to bring forth the daemons of the warp to wreak vengeance on the man who betrayed my family"

"I don't care about the consequences, I will train until I can summon the daemons with but a wave of the hand, and I want to begin now," Harry stated firmly.

" _ **And how do you feel about this my champion? Will you train the same amount as your fellow champion to summon the daemons of the warp?"**_ Slaanesh asked in her soft voice.

"We made an alliance between the two of us, where Harry goes, I will follow with the power of Slaanesh behind him," Hermione stated, bringing the reminder of the alliance between the two back up for them.

All they got as a response was The Book flipping page over page until it stopped at a page that had a heading and a picture of a contorted creature with extra limbs and a gaping mouth.

The only phrase that could describe what the picture was that it was a compendium of horror.

' _ **Evocatis ista daemonia conspirata stamine'**_

"Summoning the daemons of the warp? Looks like this is where we split off Hermione," Harry said as he grabbed the book and lifted it into the air while casting a levitation spell at it to keep it aloft.

" _ **Before you summon your daemons, there is something that must first be applied"**_ Tzeentch and Slaanesh said together but as soon as they finished, Harry and Hermione felt a searing pain on their chests, right over their hearts.

The two of them tore at their shirts to try to remove the pain but all they could do was endure it as the pain continued for several seconds.

After the pain had receded, Harry and Hermione looked at their chests to find out what had happened to them.

" **The Mark of Tzeentch"**

" **The Mark of Slaanesh"**

Time stood still for a few moments as the two took in to soak in the gravity of what the marks represented to them both.

" _ **You are the first to be gifted with the marks and you will not be the last if you hope to achieve your vengeance upon your little dark lord"**_

"Ask not which creature screams in the night and what awaits you in the shadows," Harry whispered, as he looked into Hermiones eyes and the power of the warp surrounding them increasing.

"For when you embrace your hunger and your desires, the greatest leisure's of the universe is yours for the taking!" Hermione finished as the power of the warp surrounding them reached a crescendo and with a sweeping shatter, blew every electronic in the room.

" _ **This is only the first step towards your ascension champions, the stronger you grow, the larger influence of the warp you have, the closer you are to your final victory"**_ Tzeentch stated as Harry and Hermione calmed the small surge of power down.

After he had regained control over his warp energies, Harry raised his arm, flexed his fingers in a wide spread pattern, whispered a few words and watched as a plume of warp fire erupted in the middle of the room and a pink horror sprang from the flames, whirling and cackling nonstop.

While the horror spun around the room looking for something to burn, it suddenly stopped and stared at Harry with its gaping maw ever open and wide eyes as it took in his form.

Hermione watched as Harry summoned the daemon of Tzeentch and repeated Harry's actions but instead of summoning a horror, she summoned a daemonette of Slaanesh.

A similar plume of warp fire erupted from the middle of the room and from it stepped out a daemonette, ever graceful and almost dancing her way out of the fire.

The daemonette looked around the room and saw the horror staring at a young male mortal and standing across from him was a young female who it instantly knew that she was the one who summoned her.

" _You summoned me mistress?"_ the daemonette bowed to Hermione, which surprised her at its actions.

"You know who I am?" Hermione queried the daemonette.

" _Of course my mistress, you are the champion of the Prince of Pleasure, a part of the champions of the dark gods and the one who will stride across the fields of mortals who do not embrace their desires and the hungers of the flesh"_ the daemonette kept bowing while she answered Hermione question.

"And you know who he is yes?" Hermione asked pointing towards Harry as the horror kept staring at Harry with its wide eyes.

" _He is the champion of the Great Conspirator, the other part who champions the dark gods and brother to you my mistress"_

"Indeed he is, we will bring about the age of the dark gods and kill any who dare to stop us," Hermione said as she turned towards Harry and watched as he walked slowly towards the still staring horror.

"Listen and listen well horror, you are the first daemon of Tzeentch to be summoned into this universe and because of this, you shall have the honour of being the very first of my heralds" Harry reached out with his hand, placed it atop the horrors head, and concentrated.

Hermione and the daemonette watched as the pink horror squealed and screamed in pain as it was a mutated forcefully with longer horns and a more beak like jaw.

A few minutes later, after the horror had been mutated, it looked up, stared into Harry's eyes, bowed its head to Harry, and continued to stay there until it was ordered away.

Seeing Harry gain a herald gave Hermione an idea and so turned towards her own daemon but the daemonette spoke up first.

" _I would gladly and with the deepest respect and gratitude, accept to become your herald my mistress, allow me to be your herald and bring fear into the hearts of your enemies,"_ the daemonette whispered.

Hermione nodded her head and focused her own power into the daemonette and watched as its body also grew with its arm blades growing longer and sharper, its beauty increasing into a horrifying yet seductive way and its hair grew sharp yet had a silky look to it.

What Harry and Hermione did not know was that because of their summoning and use of the warp, its influence was increasing on their personalities and changing them into the proper mindsets of champions for the dark gods.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

While Harry and Hermione were enjoying their remaining time in France, Sirius Black was making his way across England, hoping from one stop to another, trying to figure out a route to Scotland to finish what he had started all those years ago.

"I'm coming for you, and when I find you I shall have my revenge, even if it kills me"

* * *

 _ **Now that Harry and Hermione have been marked with their godly mark, will it bring good fortune or ill should someone see it? With Harry and Hermione summoning their first daemons, will the influence of the warp shape their personalities even further, driving them away from their friends? In addition, just whom was Sirius Black wishing vengeance upon while he travels to Scotland? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it and you have yourself a very good day :)**


	15. Chapter 14 - The Return and Answers

_**AN: Question time! What is the air speed velocity of an unladen swallow? And to be specific so I don't get launched into the pit of death, it's a European swallow. Seriously though I'm curious about it.**_

Chapter 14 – **The Return and Answers**

* * *

After the end of the Harry and Hermiones holiday in France, the two of them found themselves in The Leaky Cauldron, waiting for their friends to meet them and passing the time by making idle talk.

"So, who do you think will be the new defence teacher? Hopefully it will be one that will last the year, not try to kill me and won't be a phony" Harry asked Hermione as they waited at a table in the Cauldron.

"Well considering our track record, why not go three for three, besides if anything happens, we know just what to do if they try to harm us" Hermione said with a cold smile as her pink eyes shined brightly.

Harry nodded his head in agreement as his now permanent blue eyes shined brightly in sync with Hermiones.

Harry and Hermiones training since the holidays had grown far and they were proud of their accomplishments as burgeoning champions but as their gods had stated, they were only scratching the surface and they were almost a universe away from the full potential of a fully trained champion.

"How exactly are we going to explain the changes in us to the others dear brother? They will be so curious as to why and how we have changed" Hermione said as Neville and Luna entered the pub by the floo.

"Never fear dear sister, you should never underestimate the Architect when needing a plan" Harry smirked as the two of them got up to greet their friends.

"Nev! Luna! How are you?" Harry nodded at Neville but gave Luna a hug.

Hermione repeated Harry's actions but gave the both of them hugs which made Neville and Luna smile at their friends.

"Afternoon you two, you certainly seem to be in a cheerful mood, strange considering we're going back to school but nonetheless, it's good to see you both as well" Neville said as he sat down at Harry and Hermiones table.

"I am very well, thank you for asking Harry, father and I had a very enjoyable summer searching for the crumple-horned Snorkack, we couldn't find it but it was still enjoyable" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Harry and Hermione smiled at hearing their younger friend's interesting summer holidays and inquired to Neville about his.

"Oh me? I did not get up to much, I got a couple of new non-magical plants though, and they fit great in the garden houses at home, all I need now is a throne and you could call me king of the plants there are that many in there" Neville said with a smile and the group laughed at his joke.

"Say what happened to your eyes Harry? Weren't they an emerald colour before the holidays? In addition, why are yours still pink Hermione? One would think that your inner magic would've cured it by now" Neville ask them.

"Well that's the thing Nev, turns out that the laws are a bit more lenient in the European mainland and the ministry can't detect our spells, Hermione and I were casting some spells for practice and then WHAM! A colour changing spell connected with my face and this is the result" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I think you have just the same lovely eyes now Harry, the bright blue just seems to penetrate your very being if you stare at somebody long enough, especially with the glow around them," Luna said in her serious voice. _**(AN1)**_

"Well we had a very eventful summer didn't we Harry? We went to France and we managed to see all of the spectacular sights like the old castles and the first world war trenches, it was really amazing to see" Hermione started to ramble on but was stopped by Harry.

"Hermione calm down, I'm pretty sure Nev and Luna don't want to hear about our boring old summer, we should get to shopping for our Hogwarts gear, I think I might pick up a couple of extra books while we are at it" Harry said with a smile as the group got up from the chairs to enter the Alley.

As the group entered Diagon Alley, they saw that the Alley was full to the brim with families of students, random witches or wizards going into various stores and prospective little witches or wizards getting their first year supplies.

"Why don't we split up? We can make better time doing it that way," Neville suggested to the group.

"Sounds like a plan there Nev, why not Luna and I get our books first and you and Hermione get the rest, sounds okay?" Harry asked the group and got nods in return.

"Right then, off we go Luna" Harry held Luna's hand and walked off to the bookstore with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

While in the bookstore, Harry was searching for his and Luna's books when Luna brought up a subject that made Harry freeze instantly.

"I really do think that your new eyes suit you Harry, makes your status as a champion more substantial and make you a bit more intimidating to your enemies" Harry froze when he heard Luna speak her statement.

Harry turned slowly to Luna and watched her carefully for any clues as to how she knew what she knew.

"Why do you know about that Luna? More importantly how?" Harry walked up into her personal space with his, as she said, intimidating glowing blue eyes.

"I see things that shouldn't be possible and I know things that are impossible," Luna said in a small voice with her head slightly bowed.

"When I look at you I see something more than an impossibility, I see impossibility itself, ever changing and shifting shape, it's like with Hermione but in her own way, completely different to yours" Luna said, lifting her head slightly to look into Harry's eyes.

"How though?" Harry pressed for more information.

At this point, Luna's voice had become haunting in remembrance.

"When I was nine years old, my mother died in a spell accident; she attempted to create a new spell that created a temporary portal using arithmancy but it failed, she died in front of me and I had to watch as the residue from the spell back firing hit me in the head"

"When I woke up to my father's frantic calls for me to be alive, I awoke to find that I could see more than just our normal view of reality, I could possibilities and impossibilities at the same time"

"Then you know who and what I represent yes?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I do" Luna whispered.

Harry enclosed Luna in a hug that he could tell she needed from remembering her terrible past and waited until she felt they could continue speaking.

"Then we are at a crossroads, what to do now" Harry said as he walked back to the book self.

"It's simple isn't it? I follow you" that stopped Harry in his tracks again.

" _ **Interesting development, it would seem you have your first follower my champion"**_ Tzeentch interrupted his thoughts with an answer.

While Harry had accepted Luna's following, Hermione and Neville were having a very different conversation while gathering their potions kits for the years.

"So Hermione, what's with Harry? He seemed a bit more, I don't know, different than last year don't you think?" Neville asked as they paid for the kits.

"Well you know how the Prophet announced that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban? Well Harry found out and he's taken it upon himself to train himself up to an acceptable level so he can capture Black" at Hermiones words Neville's jaw dropped.

"What? Harry has decided to capture Black. That's impossible!" Neville protested.

"When has Harry ever done something that isn't impossible? If he believes he can do it and apply himself to it, then he will most probably do it," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"True but this doesn't seem like one of those adventures we went on in first year and last year, this is against a seriously dark wizard, he comes from a dark family and he was the right hand man of Voldemort" Neville said with a whisper.

"We'll figure something out Neville, we always do" Hermione smiled as she put her hand on Neville arm in encouragement.

"Fine then, you're always right anyway Hermione" Neville and Hermione laughed as they continued back towards Harry and Luna to finish for the day.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

It was the day of returning to Hogwarts and the quartet found themselves trying to find a compartment that did not have anyone in it but to their luck, they found one quickly.

"Nev, got a game to pass the time with you, good old chess" Harry said with a smile as he brought out a muggle style chessboard.

"Really Harry? Chess? Are you trying to emulate the walking black hole?" Neville said with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Come on Nev, think of it this way, by playing chess, you train up your strategy skills and you can apply it to whenever Weasley or Malfoy annoy you, you can predict their moves and that way, you'll always be one or seventeen steps ahead of your foe" Harry said with a predatory grin.

"He's right Neville, plus it helps to organise your mind, keep things uniformed and military like" Hermione piqued up adding to the conversation.

"Alright then Harry, but go easy on me, I still remember how you played back in first year and you slaughtered those giant pieces" the group let out a quiet chuckle in remembrance of how eventful their first year was.

Several hours into the train ride and numerous games of chess later, mostly won by Harry but he let Neville win the rest, their compartment door was opened by Luna and Ginny Weasley.

"Sorry for intruding you three but would we be able to sit here with you lot? Ginny's brother Ron is getting on her nerves because she hangs out with a loony nerd and not the 'brave gryffindors' her other brothers are" Luna said with an apologetic smile towards Ginny.

"Come on in Luna and Ginny, you're just in time for my, what number is it again? Oh yes, my 73rd win of chess against Nev" Harry said with a not so innocent grin.

"Seriously how do you do it? It's like you know when and where I'm going to move my pieces and yet I can only win rarely," Neville said with a slightly disappointed sigh.

"It's just practice Neville, you'll get it in time and then you'll be able to beat him regularly," Ginny said as an automatic response when someone close to her was talking about chess.

When she said this, her face turned bright red in embarrassment and covered her face up with her hands to hide but was slowly brought out of her hiding spot from a smiling and chuckling Neville.

"You know chess then Ginny? Remember, you can talk about anything in here while you are amongst friends"

"Wait I'm your friend?" Ginny questioned the three upper years.

"Any friend of Luna's is a friend of mine and I think I speak for the others as well," Harry pointed towards the other two and they were nodding as well.

"Thank you" Ginny whispered as Luna watched on with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As the day turned into night, the group were brought out of their discussions by a sudden coldness creeping about the cabin.

"What the?" Harry asked no one in particular as the lights began to flicker on and off and the feeling of the cold began to increase dramatically with a feeling of despair attempting to grip the hearts of those in the compartment.

" _ **A creature that gives off an aura of despair? I haven't seen one of those for an age,"**_ Tzeentch whispered.

One by one, each member of the compartment watched outside as a decayed and shrivelled hand waved over the latch and slowly began to open to the door.

" _ **It's impossible that's what it is; there hasn't been any evidence to say the contrary and nothing else has shown itself"**_ Slaanesh whispered furiously.

As the door slowly opened, a floating hooded figure floated slightly into the cabin and turned its head as if looking for something.

When the creature turned its gaze on Harry, it leaned forward with its mouth area open slightly, as if it were trying to kiss him but it pulled back rapidly as it screeched in pain.

Harry quickly turned to his friends and saw as Luna and Ginny were shaking terribly with Neville still upright, and looking normal, with Hermione being the same as him; being fine.

Harry looked at Neville and flicked his head over at the girls in indication to cover them as Neville responded in agreement.

Harry looked at Hermione, held his palm up with curled fingers with warp fire in the middle and got a sadistic smile in return as Hermione also held up an open palm with fire in it.

"Together?" Harry whispered quickly at Hermione and got a nod in return.

"Leave creature of despair! Your death shall please the warp" Harry and Hermione thrusted their palms out towards the hooded figure and as the fire connected with it, it screeched a piercing cry of pain as it writhed around on the floor.

However, just as they were about to fuel more power into their fire, a giant ball of brilliant white light interrupted their fun and chased the figure away with an older man following afterwards.

After the figure left, the man came back to see if everyone was alright in their compartment and was shocked to only see two of the five still shaking slightly.

"What was that?" Neville asked as he wrapped his arms around Ginny in an attempt to comfort her after the cold had left.

"That unfortunately was a dementor, a guard from Azkaban prison, searching the train for Sirius Black, is everyone alright though?" the man questioned with his gaze staying on Harry slightly longer than the rest.

"Well these two aren't so good but we three are fine," Harry indicated towards Luna and Ginny.

"Give them this to eat, it's chocolate and it helps tremendously combating the aftereffects of a dementor, but for now I need to have a word with the driver, I'll see you all at Hogwarts" again the man's gaze lingered on Harry for a few seconds longer than the rest of the compartment.

"So who do you think that was?" Harry asked no one in general.

"I think we might've met a new teacher, and did anyone notice he looked at Harry slightly longer than the rest of us?" Hermione asked the others.

"So you weren't the only one eh? Another year, another professor that seems waaay too interested in me" Harry sighed disappointedly.

"Well whatever happens, know that you have us four to help you," Luna said confidently while holding onto Ginny's arm, making her a part of their group.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

While the Hogwarts express was rolling into the station, a black dog was sneaking in and out of alleyways in Hogsmeade while keeping an eye out for anyone who might spot him.

' _I'm coming for you, I am so close but now isn't the time, I must wait for the right time to strike'_

* * *

 _ **The group as now grown with Ginny Weasley being added into the mix, will it have any repercussions from her family due to how they feel about Harry? In addition, now that Harry has gained his first follower in Luna, will he gain anymore? Will Hermione gain any? And just who is this man who chased the dementor off in the train? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 _ **AN1:**_ _ **Think white walker eyes from game of thrones because they are some freakin' awesome eyes.**_

 **I chose to give Luna's backstory a bit more context because I'm pretty sure everyone has heard the whole 'saw mother die during spell accident' but I chose to give it a bit more context and understanding as to why she can see what she sees.**

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it and you have yourself a very good day :)**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Feast & Classes

_**AN: Turtle McGurkle. Confused? So am I.**_

Chapter 15 – **The Feast & Classes**

* * *

The now newly extended quintet entered the grand hall with the rest of the students with promises of continuing the discussions that they were having a later time but quickly focused their attentions when a certain redhead came up to them and began to whisper furiously at his sister.

"Are you insane Ginny? What in Merlins name are you doing with them? Don't you know that Potter is a dark wizard? Also Longbottom? He's nothing but a squib and a huffleduff"

What Ron did not know was that when he insulted Hufflepuff, he was next to the Hufflepuff table and was on the receiving end of quite a few glares but did not realise it because he was still whispering to Ginny.

"You can't dictate who I am friends with _Ronald_ , they're my friends and also what proof do you have that Harry here is a dark wizard? None at all" Ginny whispered back in an equally furious tone.

"I have no proof? How about last year when he revealed that he was a parselmouth? Speaking to snakes is something only a dark wizard can do, plus who knows what made the headmaster say that Potter wasn't the attacker, he could've bewitched him" Ron said, trying to convince his sister.

"Weasley last year I was twelve years old, the headmaster is over one hundred with decades more magical experience than me, I find it highly unlikely I could've even attempted to bewitch him" Harry drawled out after turning his body towards his friend and her brother.

"Stay out of this Potter! This is family business and you clearly aren't family so sod off," Ron snapped angrily at Harry's attempt to interfere.

Harry turned towards Neville and nodded to him slightly and both boys turned to Ron, eerily at the same time.

"Ronald, it would be wise to walk back to your year section at the Gryffindor table, any further would be most unwise," Neville said while showing just the tip of his wand.

Ron looked towards Harry, saw the same thing from him, and realised that he was in a position where two angry people with their wands out could hurt him.

"Fine then, be with this lot and see where that gets you Ginny, hanging out with dark wizards and witches, loonies and squibs is a betrayal of Gryffindor house" after having the last word, Ron stalked off towards his own group of friends and left Ginny there, eyes starting to glisten ever so slightly.

Neville saw how close Ginny was to crying and quickly got up to hug her before the water works started to spill over.

After a few seconds of making sure that Ginny had calmed down slightly, Neville had started to whisper in her ear.

The trio of Ravenclaws watched as Ginny calmed down enough for her to feel presentable in the great hall after Neville had said his piece to her.

"You alright now?" Neville asked as he held her at arm's length to look over her.

"Yeah I think so, thank you for that Neville," Ginny said with a smile.

"Anytime Ginny" Neville returned her smile and walked her back to the Gryffindor table with several pairs of curious eyes following them.

After giving Neville a thoughtful look, the Ravenclaw trio sat silent as they turned their heads towards the head table for the welcoming speech.

"Welcome all! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts for those returning and welcome to your first year if you are starting, now I have only a few notices that need to be said, the first is introducing your new Defence against the Dark Arts professor; Professor Remus Lupin" at this the now named defence professor stood up to a small smattering of applause.

Harry looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow at the professor's name but looked back at the head table for the next announcement.

"Also, because Professor Kettleburn has chosen to retire, Hagrid has now taken over the Care of Magical Creatures class"

Again, there was a small smattering of applause for Hagrid from those who liked the giant man.

"Also, you may have noticed during your trip up to the castle, at the behest of the minister, the castle shall play host to a group of Dementors; the guards of Azkaban Prison"

"This is due to the recent escape from Azkaban prison but I must caution you all, it would not be safe or wise to go near the guards, they have their duties and it would not be right to interfere with them"

"Now that the announcements are done, please enjoy the feast" with a wave of his hands, the grand feast begun in all of its splendor.

With the population of Hogwarts getting in to the feast, the Ravenclaw trio restarted where their conversation was heading from when they entered the hall.

"Harry, will we be able to continue with our training that we did during the holidays?" Hermione tried to be as vague as possible as to not clue in Luna about what their extra-curricular training.

"Hermione, you don't need be hop around it, she knows and she won't spill, we can trust her that much" Harry half smiled at Luna, conveying his trust in her.

While Harry was speaking, Hermione's eyes widen in alarm at being told that Luna knew what they represented, what it meant for them and sharply turned to her and whispered furiously.

"You know? How in the warps name do you know? And how much do you know?" as Hermione whispered her fury, her hand was slowly inching towards her wand when she was interrupted by a warning from Harry.

"It would be remiss of you to continue that line of action Hermione, if this alliance is to be, then allies must be included or else an alliance cannot be, hence the name: alliance" Harry warned as his eyes started to glow slightly.

Hermione glared back at Harry with the same intensity for several moments when Hermione backed down with a slight warning of her own.

"If people find out Harry, they will notice that things are amiss with us and find out"

"You underestimate the power of my patron Hermione, they will not find out unless we want them to, and when we are around our own people and at the height of our power, then and only then will they realise their mistake" Harry stated as he lessened his own warp power now than Hermione had backed down.

"Hermione it's not Harry's fault, if anything it's mine, I brought up the subject of it during our shopping trip to Diagon Alley and I didn't leave him a choice, just think of it this way; the more followers you have, then the more power you have in the end" Luna reasoned with Hermione.

Hermione thought about it for a few moments and ultimately conceded to Luna's reasoning but still did not like it due to it being so early.

After the group's argument and making up, they descended into silence as they continued dinner different thoughts on their mind.

With Hermione's statement about their training, it had triggered a thought in Harry's mind about finding a suitable area for them to train both magical abilities and warp abilities without any prying eyes with total isolation.

Hermione's thoughts were flying around her mind around the desire to have her own follower and was trying to think of the right attributes for her first follower to have to be perfect in her Princes eyes.

Luna's were on trying to think of different ways and different theories that the Snorkack was actually a creature from the warp.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"So what do we have first Harry?" Hermione questioned as their group sat down together for breakfast, which drew a great many stares of curiosity from their pupils.

"Well you, Nev and I have free periods and these two lovely ladies have their own classes which I have no idea about" Harry said with a shrug.

"How do you think that the new defence class will go? We all saw the way the new Professor Lupin looked at you; I wonder what he'll teach" Neville said with a questioning look towards Harry and Hermione.

"Well let's hope it's something better than last year or otherwise we'll have to self-learn again and get way ahead of the class again," Harry said with a hopeful tone.

"Let's hope so guys" Hermione said as the quintet gathered their stuff and got up to go to their tabled classes.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

During the free period, Harry, Hermione and Neville were in the library looking over their new textbooks to get further ahead in their studies and talking to each other about general topics.

During a lull in their conversation, Neville suddenly spoke up saying to himself that he needed to find another book to read or else the one he was reading would drive him crazy.

After making sure that Neville had gone away, Hermione looked at Harry and asked a question that was bugging her since the opening feast.

"What's going to happen if you and Black do meet?" Hermione asked.

Harry did not respond instantly but only marked his page, closed his book and rose his head to look at Hermione.

"What will happen? I will make him answer for what he has done to myself and my family, I will make him pay for destroying my life and I will make sure that he doesn't escape justice" Harry said in a cold yet calm manner.

"You think it will be that easy? Harry he was the right hand of Voldemort! We're only thirteen years old and we aren't that far into our studies, both magic and warp based," Hermione whispered softly so no one could hear her talk.

"Perhaps, but everything will be calculated and plans will be made in advance so that **I** will be the one to come out on top, not him, not the traitor!" Harry spat vehemently.

After Harry finished his words, Neville came back and slowed down to a halt as he felt the raised tensions between the two and slowly sat down back in chair.

"So, how we going you two?" Neville tried to ask to clear the air.

Neville's friends did not speak and so tried a tactic that he knew that both Ravenclaws would react to.

"Ooh look! Almost time for class!"

This time both Harry and Hermione looked at him with slightly widened eyes at them being slightly later than their usual time and quickly collected their stuff and walked out of the library leaving Neville behind.

"Never fails that does," Neville said with a chuckle as he too collected his gear and followed his friends to their new class.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As Neville walked up the Arithmancy classroom, he came up to Harry and Hermione who were patiently waiting for him to arrive.

"One of these days Nev, we WILL be late to class and I will punch you…. very hard," Harry said with a fake smile.

"It removed the tension in the room didn't it?" Neville asked.

Harry raised his eyebrow in annoyance but shook his head at his friends reasoning as the classroom door opened and they class went inside.

"Welcome to Arithmancy class students, I am Professor Vector, as you may have heard by your upper house members, this is a difficult class and I won't tolerate slackers, Arithmancy is a complicated and frustrating class for many, but if you study hard and do the work assigned, then you shall have no problem at all" the professor said while staring into each and everyone's eyes.

As giving her initial class meeting speech, the professor went into detail about what Arithmancy was, what is was used for and why, with most of the class listening eagerly with concentrated looks on the professor.

The only students that were not listening and staring as eagerly as the rest of the class was Harry, Hermione and surprisingly enough, Neville.

While the professor was writing out the information for the class, Harry was sitting in between Hermione and Neville and whispered so quietly that his friends barely heard him.

"The future cannot be predicted by mere numbers, the future can only be seen and fully seen by those who have been chosen"

Hermione nod was imperceptible whereas Neville narrowed his eyes slightly as he filed what Harry said away for later.

During the class, Professor Vector has the students gather up into groups of three, which she explained was a magically powerful number in itself, and read the basic guide introducing them to the theory and basic understanding of Arithmancy.

Whilst Neville's thoughts were concentrating on the work, Harry's were concentrating on a different type of work.

' _I need to find a place in the castle that is secluded so I can prepare to face Black'_

" _ **You'll find a place my champion, now back to this farce of a class, it will be entertaining to listen what the mortal professor thinks is the correct way to predict the future, foolish"**_

' _Only those who are blessed by your gift can see the future, but then again, only those of my circle besides Neville know the power of the warp'_

" _ **Indeed champion, Slaanesh's champion will be summoned soon, and by that time you shall have found a place for you to train your abilities and grow in strength"**_

' _It shall be done'_

Before Harry went back to his group work, Tzeentch offered a final option.

" _ **Also, bring the one who can see between worlds if you wish, begin to show her the power of the warp and all it can gift to those who embrace it"**_

Harry nodded slightly as he thought about how to approach Luna about showing her what she had only barely seen.

Harry looked sideways at Hermione and saw that she looking at him with an asking raised eyebrow which Harry only nodded slightly in return.

Hermione nodded back to him and the both of them returned to their work as they both had thoughts racing through their about what the close future might bring, but only Harry had somewhat of a clearer picture.

* * *

 _ **Tensions has been built by Ron against Harry's group in attempt to convince Ginny of their 'evil' way, will the groups friendship and Neville's encouragement give her more confidence? How will the dementors react to Harry and Hermione knowing that they drove off one of their brethren? Also because Harry has asserted some dominance over Hermione, will it backfire on him? Or will it be a blessing? Will Harry and Hermione find a suitable place to train? And how will Luna respond to Harry's request that he might ask of her? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it and you have yourself a very good day :)**


	17. Chapter 16 - Defence & a New Hideaway

_**AN: R+L=J, you know what I'm talkin 'bout peeps!**_

 **Moonreaper666:** OhI think you'll certainly be surprised at what will become of their relationship. Also with the others, there's been little hints of their involvement, you just need to find them.

 **tintagel:** I hope this chapter will be just as interesting cause I did :)

Chapter 16 – **Defence & a New Hideaway**

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Harry had been had been thinking nonstop about a place where he and Hermione could practice in secret and he where he could bring Luna fully into the fold.

Tzeentch had forbidden him from looking into the strings as he said that some things are best found by other means than using a crutch.

During the week, the quintet had heard that during one of Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class, Malfoy had aggravated one of the beasts that Hagrid had shown off and was whining about how he was 'attacked' by the savage beast.

"You'd think that his injury would be healed by the way he keeps waving his arms about wouldn't you?" Neville asked as the group sat down for lunch.

"Unfortunately, he will go running to daddy and spout his sorry tale about how he was almost killed by a dangerous beast and Malfoy elder will have the beast killed" Hermione said with a shrug.

While the older trio fell into a comfortable silence, Luna and Ginny started their own conversation on theirs classes with the trio pitching in every so often with suggestions.

After Harry gave a bit of information about defence to Ginny, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hermione was subtly looking around the hall, almost searching for someone.

This went on for a few minutes but stopped after a while with Hermione giving herself a small nod with the head and went back to her lunch.

' _Strange'_ Harry thought as he filed it away for later.

As the group got up from lunch to go to their respective classes, Harry felt a weight drop into pocket but could not pinpoint who it was since students surrounded him.

' _Interesting, it would seem someone wants me attention'_ Harry thought.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, the trio entered the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom and noticed that all the chairs and tables were at the sides of the room with a tall wardrobe situated in front of the class.

As the rest of the students filed into the classroom, Professor Lupin spoke the group from the front of the class.

"Good afternoon class, today we have a special treat, now can anyone tell me what's inside this?" Lupin motioned at the wardrobe that was shaking.

"Probably a boggart professor," Neville said motioning his head towards the front of the class.

"Well done Neville, 10 points to Hufflepuff, yes it is indeed a boggart, today you will be lining up in a single file and one at a time will be going up against the boggart, now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Lupin asked the class.

"No one knows, a boggart will turn its features into those of what their chosen prey is most afraid of, using that they kill their prey and thus no one exactly knows what the boggart looks like, all encounters end with a death" Harry spoke up when no one else would.

"Exactly Harry, exactly, no one knows what the boggart looks like because they feed on fear, and as Mr Potter said, it usually ends with the unfortunate death of the boggarts victim"

"But first I will teach you the charm to counter the boggart, without wands please!" the professor quickly said before any students got theirs out.

"The counter-charm is pronounced _Riddikulus,_ emphasis on the _KULL_ part, now altogether" Lupin repeated the charm with the class repeating with him.

"The one thing that will defeat a boggart is laughter, using this charm it will turn the boggart into something amusing and thus it will defeat the boggart until the next person and so on and so forth" Lupin finished as he got the class to form up in a line.

Lupin clicked on a record player that started to play cheesy 1930's upbeat music that got nearly everyone into a joyful attitude, ready to face their fears and laugh at their outcomes.

The trio were behind several students, Hermione being first then another student, Harry following then repeated with Neville.

First up was Parvati and she walked slightly ahead of the group so the boggart would shift its attention on her.

The wardrobe stopped shaking and out hobbled a bloodstained mummy, moaning and groaning as it zeroed in on Parvati with a hungry look in its non-existent eye.

" _Riddikulus!"_ Parvati cried as she stood firm in the presence of her greatest fear.

As the spell connected with the mummy, it suddenly tripped on its bandages comically making the class laugh at its plight.

"Well done Parvati, well done" Lupin congratulated her from the side of the room as Parvati walked to the back of the line with Ron up next.

The boggart suddenly twisted, turned and shifted as it changed into a giant red back spider.

' _Evidently, weasley is afraid of spiders'_ Harry thought as Weasley raised his wand and in a slightly higher pitched tone cast the charm at the boggart.

The spider suddenly gained roller skates and started to fall down repeatedly as it tried to stand while on roller skates.

The class, including the professor laughed along with Ron as he prided himself in coming on top of his fears this time.

Hermione was next up to face the boggart with who stood straight and firm with a smirk as she stood in front of the boggart without a care.

Most of the class leaned forwards ever so slightly to see what she was afraid of, with Harry and Neville being the most prominent in wanting to know.

Up at the front, Hermione waited and watched as the boggart looked at her, gave a very high-pitched screech and it began to shift and change but it would not stop on a single thing.

Hermione waited for several seconds before becoming bored and just before she cried out the spell, the boggart stopped its shifting and settled on a form.

Not one student bar a few knew what the creature standing in front of Hermione was and what those who knew saw, they did not like, not one bit.

" _Riddikulus!"_ Hermione cried out, as the boggart did not simply become a laughable matter; as it slammed back into the wardrobe with enough force to rattle the wardrobe but not enough to topple it.

Hermione's friends became concerned for her as she stalked to the back of the classroom, almost if she was a predator who was cornered and was about to fight for her life.

Professor Lupin looked like he did not know what to do but was he was stumped, and then interrupted by Harry's voice calling out.

"Professor, if it's alright with you, I'd like to go next" Harry calmly said which shocked everyone out of his or her thoughts.

Lupin looked at Harry as if he was slightly crazy but agreed to Harry's request.

"Alright Harry, you shall go next" Lupin waved his hand forward.

Harry started to walk to the front of the class and stopped but a few metres from the door of the wardrobe.

"Open up creature of fear, show me what I fear most so that I may banish you" Harry whispered furiously as he stared into his reflection, waiting for the boggart to emerge.

The entire classroom was leaning forward this time to find out what Harry feared most, some were for good, some for personal reasons, and some just for the hell of it with the rest for ill intent.

Just like with Hermione, Harry had to wait several minutes before the door ever so slowly, inch by agonising inch, opened with darkness clouding the insides.

Harry held his wand firm with his eyes shining as he glared into the darkness that held the being of fear within.

"Are you a creature of fear? Or are you a coward?" Harry spat at the creature.

After Harry had said this, from inside the wardrobe, black smoke began to roll out and continued to blanket the area around Harry but stopped before the other students.

From the black smoke, a figure, the same size as Harry, slowly climbed out of the wardrobe with the same ice blue eyes constantly staring into his own.

"You wanted me sorcerer, here I am!" the smoke coalesced and from the smoke came the exact same creature that Hermione had faced, but with the features of Harry himself.

Harry and the boggart traded a few glaring glances at each, each cocking their heads, drinking in the others features before Harry snapped his wand up and cast the charm.

" _Riddikulus!"_ Harry kept his eyes firmly on the boggart as it again slammed into the wardrobe, this time with enough force to knock it down onto the floor.

As Harry walked to the back where Hermione was, Professor Lupins voice rang out as he noticed that the other students were getting a bit fidgety.

"Well I think that's enough for today, I do apologise for those who didn't get their turn but I think the outcome of today's class, I think homework will be a good thing," Professor Lupin gave the students their homework and watched as Harry, Hermione and Neville were the first ones out of the door.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"Hey guys wait up!" Neville shouted as Harry and Hermione briskly walked down the stairs into an unused hallway on the second floor.

As Neville was catching up closer and closer, he began to hear snippets of their conversation that seemed a little heated by the way Hermione was being, waving her arms a bit.

"You know what you saw in there Harry, I will **NOT** become one of them!"

Before Harry could answer her cry, Hermione grasped her chest in what she could only describe was a painful pleasing sensation as Slaanesh made her presence known and spoke with an arctic tone to her champion.

" _ **You will calm down and gather your wits together champion! You are a champion of Slaanesh! You are not some common girl who falls prey to her silly emotions and if you so desire not to fail me and bring out my displeasure, then you will do your duty, there will be no failure!"**_

Harry watched Hermione writhe on the ground for a few more minutes, never knowing that Neville was watching silently, just around the corner in the shadows.

After a few minutes of Hermione writhing on the ground, she had calmed down enough to pick herself up from the floor with enough decorum to have a proper conversation without freaking out.

"Now that you have gotten over your little episode, what I was going to say before your patron intervened was for you to avoid becoming what you fear the most, you do your duty and pace your training" Harry said stoically.

"And where exactly we will be able to pace ourselves while we train? Huh?" Hermione asked sarcastically as she brushed the dirt off herself.

"Turn around" Harry waved towards behind her with an expectant look on his face.

Hermione slowly turned around with an eyebrow raised and stopped when she was fully standing in front of second floor girls lavatories.

"Some things are best found by one's self and the best places are somewhere where the enemy cannot find you, even if you are under their very noses" Harry said with a slight knowledgeable tone as the two champions-in-training slowly strode pass the threshold and into the girls lavatories.

"May I present our new training area and our place of secrecy Hermione: The Chamber of Secrets"

With a whisper of parseltongue, Harry and Hermione stood still as they watched the sinks part and reveal the dark tunnel that led into the darkness below that held the chamber.

* * *

 _ **What was Hermione looking for exactly when she searched around the hall for something? Or could it have been someone? Just who does want Harry's attention with the object that dropped in his pocket? Will the reveal of Harry's and Hermione's greatest fear come back to haunt them? Now that the two champions-in-training have their lair, will they be able to train as much as they like? Or will Neville's interference stop them will dire consequences? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it and you have yourself a very good day :)**


	18. Chapter 17 - Setting Up & Newer Friends

_**AN: Keep yourself grounded. You never know when you might need a potato.**_

 **Jaenara Targaryen:** Pretty much what I was going for but of course other people might think different but yeah hole in one for you. _*Polite golf clap*_

* * *

Chapter 17 – **Setting Up & Newer Friends**

After the sinks had finished parting, Harry and Hermione slowly walked to the opening of the pipe and looked down into the shadows below.

"How do you propose we go down there?" Hermione as they backed slightly away from it.

"Well last time I was here, I slid down a massive pipe which was quite filthy considering that's how the basilisk came up" Harry said after a few minutes of contemplation.

"There has been to be a way to come up for a person, Tom Riddle had to have had a way to come back up when he was down there, perhaps something in parseltongue?" Hermione suggested while looking towards the pipe.

"Hmm, good idea" Harry walked over to the pipe and tried what they needed in parseltongue.

 _*Stairs*_

With a slight look of surprise on his face at how it worked, Harry beckoned Hermione over with a wave of his hand and revealed what he gained.

"Stairs to keep your robes clean dear sister" Harry said being slightly sarcastic.

"Oh ha ha" Hermione replied with the same amount of sarcasm as she waited for Harry to start down walking down the stairs.

As the two started to walk down the stairwell into the outer area of the chamber, neither noticed that Neville had slowly and silently followed them but stopped just before the entrance of the lavatory with a raised eyebrow.

' _So this is where they'll supposedly train, I can understand why they didn't tell me, they're so close you could almost call them family and plus with Sirius Black out to get him, Harry would want to protect those he cares most about, I'll talk to him about when it's right'_ Neville thought as he started to walk away.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When Harry and Hermione got down to the bottom of the stairwell, they lit their wands up to alleviate some of the darkness that clouded their surrounding area and started to walk further in.

"So this is where Lockhart suffered a knockback eh?" Hermione asked as they walked past an area that had the remains of a snapped wand.

"He threatened both me and Neville, we couldn't stop and entertain the fraud so I took him out of the equation" Harry shrugged as they continued and left the wand halves where they lay.

Soon enough, they arrived at the great iron door that bared the snake motifs of Slytherin, guarding the entryway into the inner chamber further on.

 _*Open*_

Instantly after Harry gave the passcode, the snakes on the door started to shift inwards into themselves while clicks heard from inside the door meant that the locks were unlocking.

After a few minutes of waiting, the great iron door started to swing open, squeaking slightly due to the rust still in the hinges.

"So this is the fabled chamber of secrets? Doesn't look like much" Hermione commented as they began their descent into core chamber below.

"But that however, that is terrifying and how in the name of the warp did you kill that!" Hermione almost screamed at him.

"I killed it with a bit of warp and this" Harry shifted his arm outward and suddenly with a flare of warp fire, Harry's _Deathscreamer_ burst forth from it with a sudden change in the air.

"How exactly did you come by that sword? I've never seen you with it before until now," Hermione queried as they two of them stopped in front of the great head statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Dumbledores phoenix interfered in the fight and gave me the sorting hat, the pre-warped blade was inside, after Tzeentch accepted me back into his proverbial arms, he mutated it into what you see now, and get this, it originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor" Harry showed her where the name was on the blade in past but now it wasn't there.

After a few more minutes of discussion about the basilisk, the two of them now had the duty of turning their new lair into a temple dedicated to the dark gods.

"What we first need though is to set up an altar to the dark gods, establish our unholy area" Harry said as they began to look around for suitable materials but only found rocks.

"Well why don't we transfigure them into shaped blocks of stone? Simple transfiguration for us" Hermione suggested and Harry agreed to the simple idea.

Therefore, Harry and Hermione went about around the Chamber for relatively the same sized rocks as the other but large enough to place together for moulding.

After a few minutes of collecting sizeable stones, the two of them brought the stones together in a pile directly in front of the pool of water, pointed their wands at the pile of stone and concentrated.

After a few moments of pouring magic into the pile of stone via their wands, they watched as the stone slowly melted and melded together into a stone alter.

"Now to add the finishing touches," Harry whispered as they both let out a pulse of concentrated warp energy at the altar, altering it and warping it into a slightly sheened black stone altar that radiated with unholy energies.

After they finished the altar, they began to construct icons of their respective gods with the left over stone but left a bit of it as they felt they might need it in the future.

When the icons were finished, Harry and Hermione reverently placed them upon the altar with care and fixed them with sticking charms, vowing to make them permanent later.

After they placed the icons upon the dark altar, the air surrounding them grew thick with warp energies as a laugh that promised power combined with a laugh that promised pleasures ending erupted throughout the chamber, originating at the unholy icons.

" _ **At last champions, you have created the very first corrupted temple of the dark gods!"**_ the sensual voice of Slaanesh rang out.

" _ **With this newly created space, you can train your abilities in secret and grow to fulfil your roles!"**_ the voice of Tzeentch agreed with the Prince of Pleasure.

" _ **But first things first, my sweet champion Hermione, come closer my sweet and accept this generous gift for accomplishing your task"**_

Hermione wondered what gift she would receive from her unholy god for accomplishing in her mind, a simple task.

From a bright plume of pink and purple smoke with a hint of something that brought pleasure to all the senses, a sheened pink sword formed from the smoke.

"I most humbly and graciously accept your gift great Prince" Hermione whispered as she accepted her gift.

" _ **Wield this sword with pride my champion, it will bring those who are empty bliss in multiple senses of the body"**_

"The _Blissgiver_ , looks like we have another thing to add to the training regime brother" Hermione said as she practiced banishing the sword on the spot and summoning it back and forth.

"Oh don't you worry about that dear sister, it will be interesting to see how it shall go when we combine our wizarding magic and the warp together in a mock duel against each other, but before we duel, there is a group of students wanting to meet with me" Harry grabbed the letter from his pocket and held it up.

Hermione stared at the note with narrowed eyes and asked when the meeting would happen.

"According to this letter, it will happen in exactly thirty-two minutes on the third floor corridor, fitting since no one uses it anymore since first year" Harry said as the duo started to exit the chamber for the meeting.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at the meeting location twenty minutes early and to pass the time, they began trading ideas about how they would meet the Slytherins back and forth at each other.

"We could hide behind the door and scare them? That would be funny the way I see it"

"We could hide behind some of these pillars with wands out because we don't really know the motive of them?"

As the time dwindled down to ten minutes to go, Harry gave a suggestion that looked positive for the both of them.

"We create a smoky mist that covers the floor with only a couple of pillars lit to make it spookier with the temperature cold as ever, how about that?" Harry suggested and Hermione agreed with an evil smile and they both started to create the smoke and the cold air in the room.

With five minutes to spare, Harry and Hermione got into the perfect position to spy on the soon to be arriving students and without being seen at all.

As the door slowly creaked open, Harry and Hermione noticed that even though the note said that Harry had support from the Slytherins, they noticed there were a number of students from the other houses as well and incredibly, Gryffindor house, with all the students in their year level.

When the entirety of the group entered the corridor and shut the door, they were almost shivering due to the cold air and shadows covering nearly the entire area.

"You wanted to meet?" Harry deepened his voice slightly and stalked out from behind the pillar with Hermione next to him.

Several of the students jumped in fright but when the majority of the Slytherins noticed Hermione being there, they started to voice up their opposition to her being there.

"Where I go, my sister goes, what I know, my sister knows and as such she shall be included in this initial meeting between our two parties" Harry spoke softly, with an almost threat of retaliation if they decided she should not be a part of their meeting.

After hearing this the Slytherins calmed down but several of them were still unsure about Hermione being there but relented when one of their own walked forwards slightly.

"Potter, we have come to-" the Slytherin student was interrupted by Harry's swift voice.

"I have given you the common curtesy of proper names in the past Miss Greengrass; I think we can move on from calling each other by our last names"

"Mr Potter then, when we first decided to contact you was back in first year, we said that you have supporters in the house of snakes, last year we contacted you again stating that we didn't believe you to be the heir of Slytherin, with this meeting we hope to bring several things into the light" Daphne said while looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Before we go any further, just how many are there and from which houses?" Harry asked while looking over the group.

"Well I represent the snakes with three of us including myself" Daphne said with a look behind her.

Another surprise from the Gryffindors was that Lavender Brown stepped forth from the Lions.

"Hello! Surprised? Anyway, including me there are two Lions, sorry for the low numbers but we didn't really want to expose our friendship with the other houses lest we bring retribution on us for our supposed 'betrayal'" Lavender said with surprising intelligence.

What didn't surprise Harry and Hermione was seeing Padma Patil standing in front of the final group of students.

"Hey you two, myself and these other two Ravens are who have decided to join us, sorry that there isn't more but please understand Harry, with everything going around you being strange, there wasn't a lot of people wanting to give their full support to you" Padma smiled apologetically.

"It's alright Padma, seeing you all here from different houses all together makes me happy" Harry said with a bright smile that brought out an equally bright smile from Padma.

Harry looked over the students with a critical eye and whispered his thoughts.

"Slytherins; ambition for power"

"Gryffindors; a subconscious lust for courage and bravery"

"Ravenclaws; the never-ending thirst for knowledge"

For several minutes, Harry just stared at them with eyes that pulsed with hidden power, making several of them squirm in nervousness.

"What exactly would your desired outcome be from this little meeting Miss Greengrass?" Harry questioned as Daphne froze for a split second, coming up with nothing in her mind.

"Well technically this meeting was just to confirm what was said in the notes; that you have support from not one but three of the houses and meet with you, but now? I don't really know" Daphne shrugged her shoulders.

"Well what I propose is this: a new study group designed for multiple students from different houses, not really caring what other people say about it, sound alright?" Harry offered with a small smile.

The 'leaders' of each house turned to their fellow house members and discussed it in hushed tones but in the end they accepted to the future plans.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After the details had been hashed out and the students had left bar Harry, Hermione and the 'leaders' of the each house, Harry called them over and started to discussed a different type of study group for them.

"As you know, Hermione and I are the top students in our year level, this is due to pouring over the school material over and over and reading further on, like a long way further on" Harry looked into each of their eyes.

"Because you've been somewhat elected as the leaders from your group, we want to offer you further studying and going ahead beyond the group like us" Hermione said with a soft tone of voice.

"Study what exactly? And what do you want in return?" Daphne asked suspiciously, as no one offered something without wanting something in return.

"Just further studying and practising the spells in a hideaway we've managed to find, get further ahead on the students to show that cooperation can overcome stupid house prejudices" Harry said emphatically.

While Padma and Lavender looked like they were thinking over the offer, Daphne still had her doubts and the offer sounded too good to be true.

"How about this offer Mr Potter, we continue with the study group and if the entirety of the students get above the rest of the student level, then we'll think about it, deal?" Daphne offered with a raised eyebrow, almost daring Harry to refuse.

However, Harry just smiled at her counter offer and accepted it with a smile in return.

"I think it's a fair deal, don't you agree Hermione? I mean we only just met and just planned the study group," Harry said to Hermione with a simple shrug.

"I completely agree Harry, well then we accept your counter offer Miss Greengrass, if the entirety of the study club get above the rest of the student level, we'll offer you the same offer we offered today but next year, sound good?" Hermione smiled as she offered her hand for a deal shaker.

"Deal" Daphne shook Hermione's hand, flinching slightly as she felt something between them hit her hand.

As the trio of girls started to leave, none of them wanted to admit it to the others nor even accept it was happening, but they had heard what they thought were subtle whispers of knowledge, power and pleasures that began to tempt them into accepting Harry's and Hermione's offer.

* * *

 _ **Now that Harry and Hermione have their very own altar to the dark gods, will the unholy energies become noticed within the castle? What will happen with the study group that Harry's supporters and the duo have made? Will it be just a study group? Or something more sinister? Also now that Daphne, Padma and Lavender have begun to hear the subtle whispers, will they deny the whispers are even there and deny them another follower? Or will succumb to it and accept the duo's offer of further studying and training? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it and you have yourself a very good day :)**


	19. Chapter 18 - Hogsmede & Entertainment

_**AN: Have you heard that a bunch of people are remaking Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic? Like seriously omg it looks amazing and I'm excited for it. (Major fan right here)**_

 **Killroy225:** Are you sure? Cause I had look at it and it wasn't bold, but then something could've been all weird and with it.

 **Moonreaper666:** Pretty much but obviously it'll take time just like the traitors took before they attacked Terra, also instead of a two sided civil war, it's gonna be three major sides.

* * *

Chapter 18 – **Hogsmede & Entertainment**

Soon after the groups meeting came the beginning of the Hogsmede visitations of the third year group and the elder trio were coming up with a plan of routes to maximise the benefits of the visit for them.

"I really do think we should visit the supposed haunted Shrieking Shack during the middle of the visit, we go into the bookstore and get any necessities, see if there's anything new to look up, go to the shack and then the Three Broomsticks for a drink" Harry offered his plan to the table.

"Why don't we go to the shack for first? Get that little bit of entertainment out first, then the academic stuff and then the Inn; leisure, academic and then back to leisure, win-win situation" Neville counter-offered.

Both boys looked at Hermione, as she was the deciding vote and would vote for the side she thought had the best idea.

"Well, I like Neville's idea as it does sound like a win-win situation but I'm sorry Neville but I have to go with Harry's plan, having two points of leisure together sounds really good" Hermione said apologetically to Neville but Neville only shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine Hermione, you're pretty much the deciding vote if there are submissions by Harry and I and we need to come up with a good solution, there's no need to apologize between friends" Neville spoke as looked into Hermione's pink eyes.

Hermione looked between her two friends back and forth a few times and lowered her head in thought for a few moments before deciding.

"I have to go for Neville's idea Harry, as much I as enjoy books, a bit of pleasure before the supposed haunted building would liven up our group because of the dementors as well, I'm sorry" Hermione gave a small smile in hopes that she be forgiven but Harry laid her fears to rest.

"Don't worry about it, as Nev said, there's no need to apologize between friends much less family" Harry gave her a bigger smile as the group got up to go to the group area for the Hogsmede visit.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"Mr Potter! Mr Potter please wait back a moment" came the loud voice of Professor Flitwick as the trio were about to line up to give their permission slips to Filch.

"Yes Professor?" Harry questioned as the other two go out of line and walked over with him.

"I'm sorry for taking your time Harry but are you sure that you want to go to Hogsmede? Even with the threat of Black out of there?" You did not need to be a genius to hear that Flitwick was a bit concerned for Harry's safety.

"With the dementors on guard and a lot of adult wizards in Hogsmede sir, I don't think Black would even dare come to Hogsmede, unless he wanted to out himself and lose his soul which I have heard is quite painful" Harry said with a shrug.

Professor Flitwick sighed with reluctance as he acceptance Harry's argument and asked to see his permission slip.

Harry handed it over with narrowed eyes, an eyebrow raised at what his head of house might be doing, and the suspicion only grew when Flitwick's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why do you have Miss Granger's parent's signatures on this form? I thought you lived with your relatives?" Flitwick asked, keeping his eyes on the piece of paper.

Hermione subtly looked over towards Harry, watching out for any signs that might indicate he was becoming annoyed at the mention of his relatives but was shocked to find that he was keeping calm and stone faced at the Professor.

"I don't consider them family Professor, Hermione's parents, with the kindness of their hearts, took me in during the holidays and it's been stuck like that ever since, I consider them family to myself with Hermione as my sister in all but blood" Harry firmly spoke with the short Professor shocked at Harry's declaration.

A few short moments passed as neither party said anything to each other, not realising that Filch was waiting for the trio to come back to the group so they could leave for Hogsmede.

"May I have that back Professor? Hermione, Neville and I have some shopping to do and some entertainment to find" Harry said as he held his hand open to get the piece of paper back.

"Yes, yes of course, have fun Harry" Professor Flitwick said with a slight unease in his voice, leaving the trio confused as to why the Professor suddenly became like that.

As the trio returned to the group, they quickly gave their permission slips to Filch, only to receive a glare in return at making him wait for them but the trio ignored him as they prepared to leave the rounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As the trio were travelling down to Hogsmede, Flitwick however was racing towards the Headmasters office with knowledge of what he had just talked about with Harry and his friends.

As Flitwick burst into the office with a deep breath of air into his lungs, he quickly sat down in the chair in front of the Headmaster to give his information.

"As you know Albus, the students have gone down to Hogsmede, Harry Potter is down with them" as soon as he said those words, Albus' eyebrows shot up into his hair line and disappeared with a sputter.

"How? I know that he rarely talks about his past with you Filius but how did he get his relatives to sign the permission form?" Albus said as he leant forward to hear the answer.

"He didn't, he had been living with the Grangers since the end of his first year, as to why he chose to get Miss Granger's parents signature on it? He stated that he does not consider his relative's family anymore, he considers the _Grangers_ to be his family," Filius said with a sad sigh and leant into his chair.

Albus shook his head in sadness and looked over towards his shelf that held a small smattering of baubles that were giving off a puff of smoke every so often but was dying down until it stopped completely.

"We must find additional protection for young Harry then, the wards surround his home were based on the love from Lily's sacrifice and the blood that Harry and his aunt shared, but now as Harry has rescinded his kinship with her, he needs another domicile for him" Albus said with a thoughtful look out of the window.

"Albus, why are you trying to control where he lives? We both know that the death eaters are still out there but he has not been attacked since he has begun living with the Grangers, he is completely safe where he is at," Filius said while looking at his long-time friend with a queer look.

"He is essential to this world Filius, he is both a person and figure head but the wizarding world needs hope, we need Harry to be the figure head that he is so he can inspire the people to resist the darkness"

"So controlling him is the best way to get him on our side? That would do the absolute opposite," Filius said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No Filius, he needs to be protected from any source including himself, we can help him grow this way and one day he will thank us for it," Albus said with a firm nod of his head, not seeing that Filius shake his own in sadness.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"Look at this place! A whole wizard town just down the hill from Hogwarts," Hermione with a large smile as she looked around the town.

"So first off then, as it was decided that we should go with Nev's idea, shall we continue to the so called most haunted building in all of the Britain?" Harry said with an equally large grin.

As the trio laughed at their antics together and started to walk off the main path towards the fabled shack, none of them realised that they were being followed, not by one, but by several.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As the trio walked slowly towards the so-called haunted shack, they stopped at the fence that bared the way further towards it.

For a few minutes, they stared at it in silence, thinking on how a simple looking shack could be terrifying.

Harry who spoke what was running through each of the trio's heads broke their silence.

"That building does not look terrifying; it doesn't even have a terrifying atmosphere to it"

Both Hermione and Neville nodded their heads in agreement with Harry's statement so they decided to come up with theories as to why it was called the shrieking shack.

Each of the theories were becoming more ridiculous but some sounded like they had some truth to it.

"Theory number 7; it's called the shrieking shack because of all the Hogwarts students succumbing to their hormones and temptation of the flesh" both boys stared at Hermione with eyebrows raised at Hermione's suggestion.

"Theory number 12; a cult of evil wizards tried to summon demons, failed and became victims of said demons" each member of the trio thought about it but only shrugged their shoulders at the thought it.

"Theory number 13; a dark creature lived there in refuge from the dangers of the populace of Hogsmede" it sounded convincing but Harry pointed out a few inconsistencies.

"Firstly; why would a dark creature live so close to Hogwarts, second; I'm pretty sure the dark creature wouldn't be able to live here being so close to Hogsmede _and_ Hogwarts," Harry said debunking the theory.

"Well I guess it's time to move on from this little 'scary' shack, come on you two," Neville said as he turned away from the shack, only to stop as his vision stopped onto Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"Well well well, look what we have here boys; a squib, a mudblood and Saint Potter, what ever shall we do with them?" Draco asked to no one.

The trio looked at each with annoyance in their eyes and turned back to the Slytherins.

Neville spoke what was going to happen with the group.

"It's going to happen like this; you will leave us alone, or we will humiliate you, again" Neville spoke with confidence.

"Don't take that tone with me you blood traitor! Besides, what can a Hufflepuff squib like you do to a Slytherin pureblood like me?" Draco puffed up slightly as he mentioned himself.

Before Neville could respond, Harry brought him back to himself and Hermione and whispered in his ear.

Not knowing that they had been followed, Draco's group never saw the trio of Daphne, Lavender and Padma as they hid behind one of the larger trees in the area.

While the other groups stood opposite each other, the female group waited and watched in silence at how Harry's group responded and they were not disappointed with what they saw.

"Time and time again Malfoy, you try to pick a fight with powers that are beyond your level, it's time to face the consequences of today's actions," Harry said with power filling his voice as his eyes started to glow, Hermione in the same state standing next to him.

Harry stretched his arm out and with a flex of his fingers; Draco watched as a great plume of fire burst forth from nowhere, the heat almost making him turn away but was frozen, as he could not move from what he saw.

The trio of girls watched as Harry and Hermione let loose their ideas of humiliation onto Malfoy and his little group but couldn't tear their eyes from the humiliation, lest they were caught watching.

For only a few minutes, the young boys felt humiliation but in their minds it felt like an eternity as they would remember what Harry and Hermione did to them but vowed to get their vengeance on them.

After their torment ended, Draco and his group fled the area as quickly as they could with tears in their eyes at the humiliation and refused to show anyone.

After Malfoy had left, Harry and Hermione looked around the area to see if anyone other than Neville saw but stopped when they felt several more presences in the area.

"It would seem, that we had some other witnesses to what we did dear sister," Harry said as he slowly let the power decrease from his eyes.

"And we know just who witnessed it" Hermione gave a knowing grin which made the girls who were hiding uneasy.

However, they were shocked to hear as Harry spoke aloud, almost if he knew that they were hiding from him.

"This power can be yours my friends! This power can overcome anything, be it bullies! Prejudices! Even Fate itself, but you must let us teach you first!" and with that last word, Harry grabbed Neville and their trio left the area, leaving the all-female trio their own thoughts.

"What in the name of merlin was that?" Padma whispered but none of them could answer.

"Do you think he is telling the truth when he said that that power can overcome prejudices? I know that all three of us have felt it due it being either us being girls or from a different nationality," Lavender said as she nodded to Padma.

While the other two were talking about what they saw, Daphne was thinking to herself about what she saw and what Harry had talked about earlier.

' _Maybe this is what those extra study plans were for? So he could teach us this power, whatever it is, it makes me nervous so I'll need to be careful around those two'_

Her two friends getting up to leave brought Daphne out of her thinking.

"We tell no one about what we saw okay? We keep it to ourselves and we will talk to Harry and Hermione about it later, maybe we can clear up any details about it next time we meet" Daphne said as their own trio started to walk back towards Hogsmede.

What kept invading their thoughts was the rush of power they felt when Harry and Hermione humiliated Daphne's housemates and the small whispers they heard in the back of their minds as they watched Malfoy and his goons be humiliated for their folly.

* * *

 _ **Now that Filius has heard what the Headmaster plans for Harry, will he warn Harry or will he follow his old friend in his quest to guide Harry along a different path? Will Harry's declaration that his family are the Grangers and not the Dursley's have any effect of his future holiday plans? Will Daphne, Lavender and Padma give in and ask Harry to teach them? Or can they resist the temptation long enough for next year, as the deal was? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it and you have yourself a very good day :)**


	20. Chapter 19 - Family & Family

_**AN: Trying to figure out how to write this chapter while listening to Lollipop by a guy named Ben Kweller makes for a very weird/interesting thought process.**_

 **Jaenara Targaryen** : He isn't going to be in this story, think of it like this; after The End Times, the dark gods were (by some force or other) removed from that world and placed in this the Potterverse, they don't know how they got there or who/what sent them but they will do what they did before The End Times; corrupt and generally fuck shit up for the forces of Order.

It's a _very_ farfetched idea I know.

* * *

Chapter 19 – **Family & Family**

After their little incident with Malfoy and co, Harry and his friends chose to continue in their plans by completing their academic phase of their plans and do a bit of shopping in the bookstore.

"So what do you think Professor Lupin will teach us next? Hopefully it's something as interesting as the boggart, though I am a bit disappointed in not seeing my fear," Neville said as he skimmed along the titles on the bookshelf.

"Well he's been the most effective defence teacher we've had so it would make sense that he would teach us something interesting, what do you think Harry? Harry?" Hermione asked but did not get a reply as Harry had moved off to a section that was enclosed away from the rest of the store.

While Hermione and Neville were near the front of the store, Harry had walked further in it to seek guidance for a situation he found himself at the time.

"My Lord Tzeentch, grant me your wisdom and allow me to see the future," Harry whispered as he pooled the warp in his core being and directed it towards the webs of fate and outward to see view the future.

What seemed like an hour in warp time was only a few seconds in real time, but Harry had caught a snippet of conversation that the Minister for Magic was having with Professor McGonagall and he had also caught the name Sirius Black.

After exiting the warp-induced trance, Harry had begun to turn around to locate the area that he had seen but halted when he heard the voice of Tzeentch.

" _ **Something for the future boy"**_

A feeling of pain and wriggling brought Harry back to the present and when Harry undid his cloak and shirt, he saw a dark blue eye, similar to a cat's eye but it certainly had the familiar feeling of the warp in it in the middle of his chest.

"Now, let's find that spot and wait" Harry whispered as he quickly walked over to the others to explain what he was about to do.

"Listen, I've got to quickly do something, would it be alright if I meet you two in the Broomsticks in about 20 minutes?"

Hermione and Neville looked at Harry suspiciously but nodded in their acceptance, though Hermione was still a bit suspicious because she could feel the lingering warp energies on Harry.

Harry thanked his friends and quickly raced over to the area that he saw from his vision that the Minister was arriving at and found himself just outside of the Three Broomsticks.

' _Hmm, convenient'_ Harry thought as he slowly took out his invisibility cloak that he brought with him on a whim, got under it and waited for the Minister to arrive.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After about 5 minutes of waiting, Harry saw in the distance, the Minster was arriving in a carriage, to exactly where Harry had seen he would.

' _Now let's see where this goes shall'_

Harry watched as the Minister exited the carriage and walked over to Professor McGonagall, exactly as he had seen and even heard Sirius Black being said hushed tones.

As Madame Rosmerta ushered the Minister and Professor McGonagall inside, Harry quickly but silently followed them inside, keeping up with them as he stepped lightly.

After a few seconds of following up the stairs, the trio unknowingly plus one entered a medium sized room that Harry guessed was Madame Rosmerta's private room and silently stood in the corner of one room to listen in.

"Years ago, when the Potters were marked for death they went into hiding, few knew where they were, one of them was Sirius Black" Professor McGonagall said to the Madame.

Harry listened closely with his eyes shut in concentration as he listened to the trio as they begun to tell their tale.

"Not only did Black lead You-Know-Who to the Potters that night, he also killed one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew" the Minister added his piece.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Madame Rosmerta questioned, as if she couldn't remember who he was.

"Little lump of a boy, always following after Sirius Black" McGonagall helped Rosmerta to remember who he was.

"Oh I remember him, never let James and Sirius out of his sight, but what happened?"

"Well Peter Pettigrew tried to warn the Potters, and he might've managed to if he hadn't run into Black" Harry started to lean slightly as if the tale was closing in on some secret.

"Black was vicious, he dind't kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him, all that was left was a finger, nothing else" the Minister said with emphasis on the destroyed part.

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead"

"And now he wants to finish what he started, and that is to fully avenge his dead master by killing young Harry Potter"

Harry continued to listen, as he already knew that Sirius Black wanted to kill him due to him killing Blacks master but the information about Pettigrew was knew and stored it away for later.

However, what caught Harry's notice was that after the Minister had finished, Professor McGonagall seemed to deflate slightly as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"And what's worse about the whole situation, Sirius Black was and remains to this day; Harry Potter's godfather"

As soon as Harry heard that Black was his godfather, his anger soared and his magic went slightly out of control as it broke every window of the room they were in with the flames of the fire shooting straight up and out of the chimney.

Professor McGonagall quickly grabbed her wand to put out the flames from the fire and protect the trio but as they were distracted, they did not notice the door open slightly and close just as quickly.

After a few moments of battling the flames, she finally got the fire under control with the trio in a state of bewilderment at the entire situation; the windows were broken with bits of the chimney melted slightly due to the heat of the flames.

After removing himself from the room where he had just learned a terrible secret, Harry fled down the stairs and was preparing to leave the Broomsticks where he sighted his friends and made his way over to them.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When Hermione and Neville entered the Three Broomsticks and found a table, they were not ever expecting to receive a guest that came from being invisible to visible in a second.

"Hey you two!" Harry said with false cheer as he greeted his friends.

"Hey Harry, looks like we all got here at the same time eh?" Neville said with a friendly smile.

"Hey Neville would you mind getting some butterbeers for us? Here's some galleons for it" Hermione asked Neville and as he got up to order the drinks, he noticed from out of the corner of his eye that Harry's eyes had started to glow a bright ice blue, more so than usual.

Hermione looked at Harry with slightly narrowed eyes and for a few moments was silent before she started to speak.

"What happened?"

Harry looked at Hermione with anger and sadness in his eyes but agreed to tell her what happened.

"As you know, Sirius Black was a friend of my parents and is the one that betrayed my parents to Voldemort" Hermione nodded along, as she did know what he was talking about.

"What you don't know is that due to him being a close friend of theirs, he was selected to become my godfather," Harry said, anger entering his words.

Hermione's eyes widened at his words, as she took in the new information she had just been given and sat silent for a few moments.

"Where did you come by this information? Is it genuine?" Hermione asked she leant forward.

"It came from Professor McGonagall, Madame Rosmerta and Minister Fudge himself, it is genuine," Harry said as he stared into Hermione's eyes.

"Well what now? You were warp bent on getting vengeance on him; does this change anything to it?" Hermione asked she noticed Neville start to come back with the drinks.

"It changes nothing, I will continue to train and grow until I confront him, but I will question him as to why he betrayed my parents when he is my godfather and then I shall have my vengeance" Harry finished as he went back to being a false cheerful Harry and accepted his drink off of Neville.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As the trio were walking back up the hill to Hogwarts, they noticed that Professor Lupin was standing at the entrance doors with a small on his face that made them suspicious.

"Harry, I was wondering I might have a word of you don't mind?" Professor Lupin asked with a small smile.

The trio looked at each with suspicious looks but Harry agreed to it with Hermione and Neville walking back into the castle.

Lupin lead Harry towards the lake and sat down on a rock large enough to sit on.

"Now Harry, I've been meaning to ask you this ever since that…certain defence lesson but what exactly was your boggart? I would've thought it would be a dementor or perhaps even Lord Voldemort," Lupin asked while facing Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Lupins statement but shook his head in the negative.

"You think that just because Voldemort is such a big bad evil wizard and killed my parents, I fear him? Please he may be a powerful wizard but he died because of a baby, that doesn't really do well for one's reputation does it?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Speaking about your parents, I knew them you know. James was one of my best friends whereas your mother Lily, she was the type of person that tried to befriend anyone, she saw the good in people and tried to help it grow" Lupin said, his eyes misting over slightly as he thought about his friends.

"I instantly recognised you the first time I saw you in the train cabin, I would've thought you had your mother's green eyes but imagine my surprise when I find them blue, the hair gave it away but the eyes were completely different"

"And what about Sirius Black? I've heard that he was friends with my father and mother" Harry asked and watched as Lupin's face became slightly pained.

"Yes, Sirius Black was a friend of all of us; he was as carefree as your father was, no one expected it when he betrayed your mother and father to their deaths" Lupin said with a wince of pain.

"He, I, your father and another were a part of a group called the Marauders, we were the best of friends at the time with our Hogwarts years full of fun"

"And him being my godfather? What about that?" Harry watched as Lupin's eyes widened in shock at hearing that.

"How did you know about that? You shouldn't know that" Lupin asked frantically.

"I think I deserve to know if my own godfather is trying to kill me, you'd think that a close friend of my parents such as yourself would've told me and helped protect me but it looks like things change after people die eh Professor?" Harry said with a glare at the Professor.

Lupin winced at Harry's accusation but quickly defended himself despite the accusations.

"It's not that easy Harry, I was going to inform you but I needed to find the right time" Lupin tried to get Harry to understand.

"Find the right time? You could have just pulled me aside one day and told me! You know what? I'm going back inside to my friends, at least they tell me everything that concerns me, even if it is something dangerous, good day Professor" with a final glare, Harry stalked away from the Professor back up to the castle.

After Harry had gone back up to the castle, Lupin stared out at the lake with a stray tear slowly dropping from his eye.

* * *

 _ **Now that Harry has heard the truth about Sirius Black, will it influence his decision when he finally confronts Black? Will Harry's new gift from Tzeentch aid him in his training? Will telling Hermione the truth about Black bring any consequences in the future? Will Harry stay away from Professor Lupin in the future because of his accusations? Will their relationship repair due Black coming after Harry? Will Black make an attempt at Harry soon? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it and you have yourself a very good day :)**


	21. Chapter 20 - Attack & The Mock Duel

_**AN:**_ You know what keeps me awake at night? Every word in the dictionary is just a combination of different letters from the alphabet.

 **Jaenera Targaryen:** Khorne won't be in the story, given how he has a _very_ negative opinion on sorcery and the story is primarily set in a world of sorcery, he won't be in it and Ron won't go over to them given his opinion on anything that might be considered something away from the light. And with Nurgle? Well you'll just have to wait and see what happens :)

 **bkerrmom1:** First off thank you so much for the reviews of all those chapters, it really makes my day that much brighter when I read reviews like that so thank you and I'm glad that you enjoy this fanfic.

With Luna, as she can see things that are impossibilities and thing that can be possibilities, the reflected gaze of the basilisk didn't work on her.

Hopefully the way I write Neville will continue to be enjoyable in the rest of the story as much as he is right now.

Will Neville become a follower? Just have to wait and see really :)

* * *

Chapter 20 – **Attack & The Mock Duel**

It was an even Thursday evening when the entirety of Gryffindor house was awoken by a loud, feminine scream.

As both towers came rushing out of their dorm rooms, not a single student noticed a black dog race from the room, panicking from all the noise the other students were making.

As the Gryffindors crowed around the third year boys dorm room as Percy tried to quieten everyone down as to try to gain a sense of control over the situation.

This went on for a few minutes before everyone was silenced by a loud Scottish yell.

"Everyone will calm down now! Or else they will serve detention will Professor Snape for a week!"

Everyone's eyes widened with mouths clamping shut in total silence as they heard their head of house yell loudly.

"Now, will someone please tell me what has got you all in such a state that needed my attention at 12 o'clock in the morning?" McGonagall said as she looked over the crowd, waiting for her answer.

"I-i-it w-w-was S-s-sirius B-l-lack Professor, he was standing right above me with a knife," Ron said with a slight stutter.

McGonagall's eyes widened as she quickly strode over to Ron with an intense look in her eyes.

"Are you sure Weasley? Are you completely certain it was Black?" McGonagall demanded.

Ron blanched slightly as he watched his head of house quickly stride over to him with what he deemed as a glare and quickly answered her question.

"It was definitely Black ma'am, he had a feral look in his eye as he stared at me with a knife in his hand," Ron said with a pale face.

McGonagall's face turned white, as she fully comprehended what the Weasley boy was saying; Sirius Black had entered Hogwarts without anyone noticing, and then gained entry to the Gryffindor house.

McGonagall quickly summoned a house elf and instructed it to get the headmaster, even if he was asleep.

The house elf quickly popped away and after a few seconds, popped back with a wide-awake headmaster with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What is it Minerva?" Albus asked his friend as he saw that she was slightly pale.

"Black was inside the castle, just now" Minerva said with a no-nonsense look.

Albus' eyes widened and face paled as he frantically called out to Hogwarts to seal the castle, with all entries and exits included.

"He has made his move then, what puzzles me is why Gryffindor? Shouldn't he know that young Harry is in Ravenclaw?" Albus asked rhetorically to the air.

"I honestly don't know headmaster but these students are shaken up, something must be done to calm their nerves," Minerva slightly pled to her old friend.

"You're right Minerva, students please listen to me" Albus got the attention of every single student as he spoke.

"From now on, every student will sleep in the great hall until further notice, this is for you protection" Albus raised his voice slightly as he saw a few students start to grumble at the injustice of sleeping in the great hall.

"Right then students, gather your things and meet me back down here so that I may escort you to the hall," Minerva said with a slight glare, daring anyone to say otherwise.

Not one student tried to say any different after the glare from their head of house and raced up to gather their sleeping equipment while whispering to their friends at what might happen next.

Minerva turned towards the headmaster and saw that he was deep in thought about what should happen next.

"Obviously you stay here Minerva and then escort the students down to the great hall; I'll go to the other heads and inform them about the situation" Albus said and with a slight nod to each other, they parted way with one staying and the other to inform the other heads.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

In the Ravenclaw common room, after Professor Flitwick had gathered his ravens, he explained to them about the situation and their new sleeping arrangements.

After learning that Sirius Black had tried to attack a Gryffindor just earlier, nearly all the ravenclaws tried to subtly cast Harry glances but was not very good at them as Harry saw every single one of them and gave them a tiny glare in return.

"What's going to happen now?" Luna asked as she stood close to Harry, as if she was seeking his protection.

"Well Luna my dear, we will gather our sleeping gear, meet back here and you still stick close to me, no arguments about it as you are my friend and I care about you" Harry gave her a smile and received one in return as they went to gather their kit.

After returning with their gear, they caught up with Hermione who only looked at them and gave Harry a nod, conveying her support.

When the students began to file out of their common room with Professor Flitwick standing guard over them with a few house elves, Harry whispered ever so slightly so that only she would hear.

"It's time to step up our training, after all this has blown over, we go to our training area and learn more" Hermione nodded in agreement but stopped what she was going to say as Harry began to whisper again.

"Also, I think it is time I introduced my little Luna here to my teacher"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she listened to what Harry had said.

"Are you sure that is even wise?"

"The Great Conspirator has deemed it is time, as cliché as it sounds, it is destiny," Harry whispered as the Ravenclaws entered the great hall.

After all the students had arrived in the great hall, Dumbledore stood at the front to address the students.

"As you all have been told, Sirius Black somehow managed to infiltrate the castle and failed in an attack on a student in Gryffindor house, you are going to sleeping in the great hall until further, it is for your protection, if you need to use the utilities, a house elf will escort you to them and escort you back"

As the headmaster finished, the students began to arrange their sleeping bags according to their houses but with several groups of friends sticking together.

While the students were arranging themselves, Harry looked around the room, caught the eyes of Daphne, Lavender and Padma, and gave them reassuring nods as they looked at him with hidden concern.

Harry, Hermione and Luna were such a group as they arranged their sleeping bags with Luna on Harry's left and Hermione on his right.

"What do you think will happen with classes?" Hermione whispered as they laid their heads down to try to get back to sleep.

"I don't know what they'll probably continue but with stricter rules, now let us sleep, we need rest"

Hermione nodded and relaxed as she slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

After making sure everyone else was asleep, Harry made sure his eyes closed and concentrated while achieving a focus he needed to view the web, not noticing his newest gift was slightly glowing.

 _Vision sequenced start_

 _Harry watched as his view of the web streamed past him, images with blurry faces that he did not recognise zoomed past him constantly as he tried to find what he was looking for._

 _After what seemed like a few minutes, he finally got to the string he was looking for._

 _In the string, he saw Professor Lupin talking to someone in a fireplace, with the person's face he was talking to made from fire._

" _Sirius that was too close, I know that you almost got him but this time it was too risky, Dumbledore has locked the castle down with the students sleeping in the great hall" Lupin said._

" _I know Remus but I was so close! If that Weasley boy hadn't woken up I would've succeeded!" Black argued for his own sake._

" _I know Sirius, calm down, but we need to take our time before we finish what we started, I'll try to talk to Harry again but if it's anything like last time, it won't be pretty" Lupin said with a sad smile._

' _You got that right you traitorous wretch!' Harry thought furiously as he watched his own Professor speak to Black in a friendly manner._

 _Harry watched for a few more minutes before both Lupin and Black said their goodbye to each other and retreated from the fireplace._

' _It would seem as if there are two traitors to my family, oh well, double the vengeance, and double the satisfaction' Harry thought darkly as he himself retreated from the dreamscape._

 _Vision sequence end_

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

By the halfway point of the duration of staying in the great hall, Harry had gathered Hermione and Luna and brought them over to an unused corridor so as no one could overhear them.

"Luna, it's time for you to fully understand what is happening" Harry said slightly ominously but gave her a small smile to belay any fears that she might have had.

Luna only smiled in return, nodded in acceptance with Harry's plans, and stood next to Harry in her quirky readiness for whatever she meets next.

With Luna ready to go, Harry looked over to Hermione and saw that she too was ready but had a slight look of a apprehension in her eyes about the whole explaining but agreed to Harry's plan.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Hermione asked Harry a question that had been going through her mind since the ordering of the house elves to watch over the students during the day.

"Harry, how come we are able to do this? Shouldn't a house elf stopped us by now or gotten a teacher to stop us?"

"There is a house elf that is watching us currently, just not one that reports to the headmaster, Dobby!" Harry summoned his house elf friend.

With an almost silent pop of air, Dobby the house elf popped right in front of Harry and his friends with a guilty smile on his face.

"I is being sorry's Miss Hermy, but Harry Potter asked Dobby to look outs for yous during the day and stop other house elves from watching over yous, Dobby is proud to serve Mister Harry Potter" Dobby finished with a big smile on his face, indicating how proud he truly was.

"So all the time during the day, Dobby has been watching over all three of us? Shouldn't that be taxing on the elf?" Hermione queried with an eyebrow raised.

However, as Hermione finished, Harry took over the conversation with the answer he had been waiting for.

"Probably yeah, but then again how much study has gone into researching house elf magic? They are wondrous little creatures aren't they?" Harry smiled brightly at Dobby and with a final nod to him began to continue walking towards the Chamber.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After entering the Chamber of Secrets, now named the Chamber of the Dark Gods because Harry and Hermione could not really come up with anything better than that, Harry directed Luna towards the stone altar with the two icons depicting the symbols of the Architect of Fate and the Prince of Pleasure.

"Just walk up to it and kneel before it, what happens next will depend on the person" Harry finished in a low whisper.

Harry and Hermione watched as Luna slowly walked up to the altar and kneeled before the icon of Tzeentch kneeled.

After a few moments, Luna began to shake slightly and soon after began to shake almost violently but while she shook, Harry and Hermione stood where they were, not interfering in the slightest, as they knew, it would bring repercussions from their gods.

While Luna lay on the floor conversing with Tzeentch, Harry and Hermione decided to have a mock duel but decided to use daemons to test themselves, as they believed the Chamber was large enough for a small mock duel with daemons.

Harry walked over to one end of the chamber while Hermione walked over to the other with her wand out to one side with her hand covered in what seemed to be different coloured halos slowly circling it but Harry knew they were pulses of the sensual music of Slaanesh.

However, before they started, Hermione called out to Harry with a point of concern that included their friend.

"Shouldn't we put shields over her or something? We're about to summoned daemons and cast some offensive spells at each, the least we could do is protect her"

"Good point, how about this; the both of us put some warp fire around her and the altar BUT, we keep it up and continue with our duel, it'll push our limits plus more training for us, sound good?" Harry offered as a suggestion.

Hermione thought it over for a few moments but ultimately agreed with the plan and the both of them concentrated and smile in happiness as they saw a bright burst of flames surround Luna and the altar.

After getting back into their original positions, the two of them watched each other for movement and after an unspoken word, the two began to trade spell after spell back and forth with determination in their eyes.

After a few minutes of trading spells between the two, Hermione decided to pick up the pace slightly and summoned the first daemon of the match.

From the burst of warp fire, the daemonette sprang forth with a sickly sweet smile directed at Harry, it charged towards him with claws ready to strike him down.

As Harry noticed the daemonette rush towards him, he quickly summoned his own daemon and from it sprang forth an excitably, chittering and madly smiling Pink Horror.

The horror then noticed that the daemonette, who could not stop at this point, was incidentally rushing toward him and with a mad grin sprang at the daemonette with its gaping maw and hands alight with fire.

Harry and Hermione watched as their respective daemons clashed together with tooth and claw, hacking at each other with the more than often ball of warp fire appearing from the two.

However, while their daemons were fighting, they did not stop their own duel as they restarted casting their spells with even more ferocity at each other.

After a few more spells traded back and forth, the daemonette cried in triumph as it slew the horror down and then turned towards Harry with a sadistic grin on its face.

Harry only gave it knowing smile in return and pointed towards the splitting body of the horror and to the daemonette's annoyance, the pink horror and turned into two smaller horrors, but they were now blue.

The blue horrors pounced back into the fray with the daemonette again but this time you could see the two arguing and squabbling between the two of them.

Hermione could see that her daemonette was having a bit of trouble and so she summoned another daemonette to her side and watched as the two daemonettes fought side by side and sliced apart the little blue horrors and made sure that they weren't coming back again.

Again the daemonettes turned towards Harry but this time they ran faster at him and tried to attack before he could summon more of his own but failed as he did in fact summon more daemons; three more pink horrors.

Hermione watched as Harry's took down her daemons with two of the three horrors turning into blues but by the end of the scrap, Harry's horrors stood victorious and started to close in on her.

" _ **Enough! The duel is finished"**_ Tzeentch's voice rang out, interrupting and stopping their duel with Harry banishing the horrors back into the warp at his patrons words.

By the end of the duel, both Harry and Hermione had a light film of sweat on their brow but it just went to show that even when they are the champions of their gods, they still had a long way to go before they could duel as if it were like breathing.

" _ **Your friend, the girl who sees what should not be possible, is completely fine champion, do not fret"**_ Tzeentch said with a slight chuckle as he saw Harry look at Luna with concern in his eyes for her safety.

As the warp barrier died down, Harry and Hermione looked past the barrier to see the condition of their young friend and quickly went over to view her condition close up.

When Luna rose up from her position off the floor, she looked at her two friends with a big smile and twinkling eyes.

Both Harry and Hermione looked slightly stunned at seeing Lunas form as she slowly rose, keeping a hand on the altar for balance, as it seemed that her conversation with Tzeentch had drained her.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Luna as he grabbed one of her arms and gave her his body for support.

"I'm fine Harry, but thank you for your concern about my health, your patron Tzeentch, he had quite the story to tell me and what's to happen," Luna said in a more serious voice.

"And what's to happen my dear Luna?" Harry's eyes slightly narrowed in puzzlement.

"Well firstly, I've been given the task of sticking with you from Tzeentch, not that I would've left my best friend but I think this will help the cause a bit more" after Luna said that she slowly turned her head around and drew back her dirty blonde hair to reveal that on the back of her head, hidden deep within her hair was an Eye of Tzeentch, staring back at them.

"Well, well, well, it seems like today is full of surprises isn't it my dear Luna?" Harry smirked as his ice blue eyes stared into hers.

"It would seem so Harry" Luna smiled back at him, with her equally ice blue eyes staring back into his.

* * *

 _ **Now that Sirius Black has struck, will the next time he tries be the one that succeeds? Will the concern that Harry's friends from the other houses make them become person of suspicious from their own houses? Also, now that Luna has joined Tzeentchs side, will her mutations from the eyes of Tzeentch help Harry in his quest for vengeance against Sirius Black? Moreover, will Hermione gain a follower to match Harry and bring it about even? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it and you have yourself a very good day :)**


	22. Chapter 21 - Confrontation

_**AN:**_ Why does cheese exist? Like, why did early humans just one day up and decide to let it ferment and say 'letting that turn solid would be a good eating'. That's a baffling discussion right.

 **Jaenera Targaryen:** There won't be a lot of mutations that Harry will gain, because if Harry's right arm suddenly turned into a giant writhing mass of weirdness, it'd look a bit sus, plus the payoff at the very ending of the entire storyline, I want it to be good.

No she won't become a hermaphrodite, more so siren like yeah, terrifyingly beautiful like Galadriel was described in the first Lord of the Rings when she went bat shit nuts when offered the one ring.

* * *

Chapter 21 – **Confrontation**

A few weeks after the lockdown had ended and Lunas revealing of her now allegiance to Harry and consequently Tzeentch, Harry and Hermiones mock duelling had increased several notches in ferocity with more daemons being summoned and more spells flying at each other.

It was during one of these duels that Luna chose to speak with her new patron and discuss into more depth about her role within the small group.

"What exactly is my position in the group Great Architect?" Luna's voice was but a whisper under all the noise from the duel but to Tzeentch it were as if they were the only beings in the room.

" _ **Your role my dear mortal? In the future, your role will be my champion's confidant and with your new gift, you could say that you will be his….oracle"**_

After a lull in the conversation became apparent, Luna decided to use her new gift and try to see what she could to help her friend.

 _Vision sequence start_

" _It happens tomorrow night Remus and there is no point in arguing, Dumbledore has ended the lockdown and it's a prime time to take him out!" a gaunt man said from the fireplace._

" _I know there is no point in arguing with you Sirius, it's just what if something happens to Harry? He doesn't trust me no matter how times I've approached him in class and out of class, if he finds out that I'm helping you then both of us are headed to the dementors"_

 _Luna was shocked to see her defence professor help the wanted murderer of Harry's parents but kept watch to not miss and details of her vision._

" _This time it should be easier, I know what I did wrong last time and I'll be extra careful this time, nothing will stop us from getting revenge on the rat" Black spat with a vicious tone._

' _The rat? Who is the rat?' Luna thought as she watched Lupin cut off the fire call in case of other teacher came calling._

 _Vision sequence end_

" _ **What did you see child?"**_ Tzeentchs voice brought Luna back to the present as she blinked her eyes wide as she shook away the aftershocks of seeing the vision.

"I saw…vengeance….betrayal and pain….but also confusion at what I had heard, someone called the rat," Luna answered in a confused voice.

" _ **What you saw was a scene in the strings at the present or sometime in the immediate future, keep training and you shall become powerful indeed"**_

As Tzeentch and Luna continued to discuss what she saw, Harry and Hermione's duel had started to become more violent when the both of them started to creep ever so closer to the other and so abandoned casting spells and drew their swords to meet in the middle.

Back and forth they thrusted and parried the others strikes but by the end of it, both were panting heavily and had their swords at each other's necks.

After a nod to the other, the two young champions banished their still fighting daemons and swords back to the warp with small smiles on their faces.

" _ **Champions, come!"**_ the dual voices of Tzeentch and Slaanesh spoke but a whisper but the champions, even though their muscles were burning slightly from their duel and still panting slightly, they heard the word as if it were said right next to them.

Harry and Hermione slowly walked over to the altar before kneeling before it.

" _ **You have been training hard my champion; the events that you have been training for are close at hand, it has been decided my Slaanesh and I that you must return to the surface and prepare, go now,"**_ Tzeentch commanded as Harry and Hermione regained their breath.

"The traitors shall receive what is due to them and then some," Harry said with venom entering his voice.

"Calm brother, though when the time comes, the vengeance we shall wreak upon them shall be an exquisite pleasure," Hermione purred as she, Harry and Luna got to their feet to return to the surface and prepare for the confrontation.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After several days following the dark gods' command, Harry and Hermione were sitting in defence, jotting done notes as Professor Lupin lectured the class about Hinkypunks, and it was towards the end of class that Hermione passed a note to Harry.

 _When is it happening?_

Harry read the note quickly and wrote a note back just as quickly.

 _I will consult with Luna after class, if I tried to find out now, Lupin would notice_

Hermione nodded slightly to him but it was to their infortune, that Lupin noticed the note passing between Harry and herself.

"Is there something you wish to add to the class Miss Granger? It's just that I saw your little note passing and thought maybe you'd enjoy sharing with the rest of the class" Lupin said with a slight smile.

Hermione took it in stride and fired back with a response just as easy.

"Oh no it's alright professor, it's just that I wanted to make sure that Harry and myself were getting all the notes down in preparation for the exams"

Some of their pupils groaned slightly at hearing Hermione's academic response but the rest all agreed that it was to the ravenclaw style of being academic.

All Lupin responded with was a raised eyebrow and asked them to remain after class but went back to lecturing about Hinkypunks.

After a few more minutes of lecturing, the bell rang, signalling the end of class, which made the majority of the students happy to go to lunch and forget about the academic studies for the moment.

As student after student left the class, Harry and Hermione waited for everyone to leave before going up to Lupin.

As they walked up to the front of the class, Lupin turned around to face them with a small smile on his face.

"Now Mr Potter and Miss Granger, you're not the first students to pass notes to each other that didn't concern classroom academics, I certainly did that with my friends back during my Hogwarts years but don't let me catch you doing it again, now off you go to lunch" Lupin dismissed them and started to walk up to his office.

When Lupin dismissed them, Harry and Hermione started to leave but not before whispering a parting shot at him.

"Don't worry traitor, you and Black will be find death soon enough, Black for betraying my parents and you for helping him"

What they did not see was Lupin freezing mid step on the stairs to his office with his face paling rapidly as if he had just been touched by death, slowly turned his head towards the retreating pair and started to shake slightly from hearing such hatred and venom from Harry.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As Harry and Hermione entered the great hall, they quickly grabbed a seat next to Luna with Harry next to her and Hermione in front of her.

"Hello there you two, how was defence class?" Luna asked as they sat down in their seats.

"Interesting class that ended with Lupin asking us to stay after class" Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why so?"

"Note passing and all that, told us off, asked us to not do it again blah blah blah" Harry said waiving it off.

"Sounds like fun, better than my transfiguration class" Luna said with a smile.

After a few moments of silence and eating lunch, Harry remembered what Hermione asked in defence and brought it up with Luna.

"Luna, back before we left the training area, I noticed that during mine and Hermione's duel, you were in front of the altar and not moving, were you trying to look into the future?" Harry asked simultaneously as he turned his body towards her.

"Yes I was and I did see something"

Harry made a gestured that signalled for her to continue to explain it.

"I saw Professor Lupin talking to Sirius Black, I felt vengeance, pain but also confusion, I also heard a name; the rat"

Harry looked at Hermione with a confused look on his faced but he saw the same look of confusion on Hermiones as well.

"Well, we can't do anything about it since we have no idea who this rat person could be, but when is it happening Luna? When and where will the traitors act?" Harry asked Luna, staring into her eyes.

"Tonight at midnight in the shrieking shack" was all Luna could answer but as Harry got his answer, he grabbed Luna in a hug and smirked a dark smile as he turned back to his lunch, all the while thinking of the preparations he would need for tonight.

While Harry was thinking, Luna turned towards Hermione and whispered so low so only she could hear.

"Tell Neville to meet us so we can have his support if Harry needs it"

Hermione gave her a small nod and the two of them went back to their own lunches.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Harry waited until his male friends were asleep in their dorm room and at a quarter to mid night, he got up and got dressed for his confrontation.

Harry crept out of his dorm and down the stairs silently, out of the ravenclaw common room to find Hermione, Luna and surprisingly enough, Neville, waiting for him, fully dressed and holding theirs wands.

"What exactly is going on?" Harry questioned the group, as he looked them over.

"Well Harry, we decided to come help you, Luna, Neville and I are coming with you for either emotional support or fire support," Hermione said as she pointed to each member.

"Hermione gave me the basics of the situation, no matter what happens tonight, you have my support brother," Neville said firmly.

"And why is Luna here? Not that I don't want her with us, but again, why?" Harry asked he pointed to Luna.

"Emotional support," Luna said with a smile directed at Harry.

Harry smiled back at her and after a few moments of silence, Harry nodded his agreement and motioned them to follow him with their wands gripped tight.

As the group were sneaking around the castle, they quickly slid against the wall when they heard voices talking.

"Sirius just conjure a cage, he'd stop wriggling about in your hand then" one of the voices said.

"Fine then, here hold him then Remus," Black said and after a few seconds, the two men started to continue walking towards the outside.

The group waited a few seconds before following them while keeping a safe distance away but keeping the two men in sight.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When the two groups were outside, Black and Lupin took a route that the group realised that took them to the whomping willow, which made them slightly confused.

When the two groups stopped, Harry's group saw Professor Lupin cast a spell at the willow that made its movement slow down dramatically, allowing them access to a hidden entrance at the base of the tree.

Harry's group followed as the other group disappeared completely and repeated the same actions as Lupin did and quickly entered the hidden entrance.

For ten minutes Harry and his friends silently followed the older males steps as they turned the twists and turns until they finally came upon a set of wooden stairs that led them up to what they knew was the shrieking shack.

"Alright then, I go first with Hermione covering me, Luna goes after her with Neville at the end, Nev I'm trusting you with the safety of Luna, that's why you're last" Harry stared into Neville's eyes as he tried to convey the importance of what he wanted.

Neville nodded his head in acceptance and as the got into position, they heard raised voices begin to shout out at each other with mentions of the rat being made.

As silent as they could, they crept up the stairs with wands pointed forwards with spells on their lips until they got to the top of the stairs but as they saw the doors of the room in front of them closed and the voices had stopped dead, Harry stopped the group and turned back to them.

"Listen change of plans, we still go in but whatever you see in there, _it will not hurt you_ , remember that" Harry looked at Neville with a firm look in his eyes.

Neville stared back into Harry's eyes and said only four words.

"I follow your lead"

Harry smirked back at him and as he turned back towards the double doors of the shrieking shake, he took a deep breath and shouted a few unintelligible words.

As Harry finished his words, two plumes of fire erupted from in front of them with two pink screaming creatures that flung fireballs at the door.

While Harry summoned his daemons, Hermione did the same, summoned a trio of daemonettes, and ordered them to enter the room and hold anyone in the room against the wall.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Sirius and Remus were waiting for Harry and his friends to enter the room when they heard two loud screams with the double doors being set alight in pink fire.

They were even more surprised when two beautiful yet repulsive creatures ran danced into the room, grabbed them and the real traitor and held them against the wall with their claw arms against their necks.

While the trio were being held against the wall, they saw a male with shining ice blue eyes stalk into the room and when his eyes fixated upon them, his face turned to rage.

"Why? Why did you betray them?" Harry shouted at Sirius as the rest of the group entered the room, Harry banished the pink horrors back into the warp to keep them from burning the place down.

"Harry please! I can explain everything and if you so desire, you can go ahead and kill me, just please let me explain the truth to you" Sirius pled desperately as tried to not look at the daemonette, whose claw kept him against the wall.

Harry's thoughts were stifled shortly when he heard Black was giving him permission to kill him and so gave him the opportunity to explain himself before he died.

Harry nodded at Hermione and with a wave of her wand, the daemonette who held Sirius at claw point was banished back into the warp, but the other two were still held up.

"Explain to me, Sirius Black, explain to me why you would betray someone some would consider your brother" Harry spat at Sirius as Sirius quickly grabbed a chair to start explaining.

For the next few minutes, Sirius explained how he and Harry's father switched the secret keepers to fool everybody and to protect Harry and his family even more.

With some input from Remus during the explanation, Sirius finished by telling Harry the name of the third adult in the room that was currently pinned against the wall; Peter Pettigrew.

When Harry heard the name being said, Harry turned towards Peter with a cold look of death in his eyes but was quickly stopped by both Luna and Neville.

"Sirius is currently wanted by the ministry yes?" Neville asked as he looked to Harry, Sirius and Remus.

They all nodded their heads in agreement but were also confused as to where he was going with his reasoning.

"So if we give the real traitor over to the ministry, Sirius will be free and you will have a family again, a real family Harry, the family that was supposed to look after you after your parents were murdered" Neville reasoned but Harry still had death in his eyes.

Neville looked at Luna and silently asked for help in convincing Harry.

"This is your one chance for a true family Harry; we both know that even though the Grangers have taken you in, you've always desired your own family, one that can help heal what the Dursley's did to you" Luna whispered in his ear.

As she finished, Harry dropped his wand arm to his side and loosed his grip on his wand, letting it drop to the floor with a loud clang.

The look of death slowly dimmed from his eyes as tears began to fill them, causing Luna to quickly wrap him in a hug to show her emotional support for him.

Hermione realised by the end that Remus was not a traitor and let him go but kept Pettigrew still held up by the daemonette.

After a few minutes of letting Harry's emotions get the better of him, he tightened his control over them, thanked Luna for her support and turned back to Sirius.

"I'm sorry"

Harry grabbed Sirius into a hug with a strength that surprised the Azkaban escapee but quickly hugged Harry in return with equal strength.

After their hug ended, the two of them turned towards Pettigrew with dark looks and pain in their eyes.

"Hermione, release him"

Hearing Harry's command, Hermione banished her remaining daemonette but kept her wand out just in case.

When the daemonette released him, Pettigrew looked around the room looking for an escape route but only saw six people who wanted to see him in pain.

* * *

 _ **Now that Neville, Sirius and Remus has seen what Harry and Hermione can do, will there be repercussions from seeing such creatures being summoned? Will Neville be included in Harry's training now that he has personal experience with daemons? Will Sirius think any different of Harry after the rage and look of death being stared into his soul by his godson? What will happen to Pettigrew now that everyone in the shack wants to see him in pain? Find out next time on Temptation!**_

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it and you have yourself a very good day :)**


	23. Chapter 22 - An Offer for a Better Life

_**AN:**_ This is the last chapter? Well…fiddlesticks.

* * *

Chapter 22 – **An Offer for a better life**

As Pettigrew looked around the room, a pair of arms suddenly grabbed him and held him to the floor two wands directed at the back of his head.

"Finally, after twelve years in Azkaban I will finally get my revenge and avenge Lily and James rat!" Sirius spat as he prepared to cast a spell at Pettigrew's head.

"Sirius wait" Harry cried as soon as he saw Sirius prepare to cast a spell.

"What is it Harry? He's the one led your parents to their deaths and my imprisonment, he deserves to die" Sirius said vehemently as everyone could see that he was itching to kill the traitor.

"As Luna said, this is our only chance at becoming a real family, give Pettigrew over to the ministry and explain how he is the traitor, not you, again this is our only chance" Harry said with a bit of emotion in his voice.

For several moments, the rest of the group thought Sirius was not going to go along with Harry's suggestion and kill Pettigrew but after breathing out a deep sigh, Sirius cast a spell that wrapped Pettigrew in ropes and then lowered his wand.

"For you Harry, I promised your parents I would protect you and give you a proper family and home and I intend to do that, no offense to Miss Granger and her family of course" Sirius said apologetically with a small sad smile towards Hermione.

"It's alright Mr Black; the one dream that would bring Harry the greatest pleasure is having a real family, despite how much my family and I love him, having the one who was planned to give him a proper family should be the one to do it" Hermione said while giving Sirius an understanding smile.

As Sirius and Remus got Peter to his feet, Harry and his friends came together to discuss what was going to happen next.

"Nev first off I really do apologize for you having to see that, it's one of the reasons I don't ever use it around you, I don't want to drag you into this dark stuff" Harry apologized to his friend/brother .

"I knew something was up with you Harry ever since you went down back into the chamber" at this Harry's eyes widened with a look of slight horror on his face.

Neville quickly explained to ease Harry's fears about no one else knowing about the chamber.

"It was only me that followed you Harry, I'm really sorry about it but I knew that you'd tell me in your own time, I knew you were going to be training and I guess this was the end result of it eh?" Neville half smiled at Harry and it seemed to allay his fears.

"Okay Nev, now let's finish with tonight's festivities and get back to bed"

The group turned back around to see all three men standing and waiting for them to finish and with an unseen signal, the two groups started to walk back the way they came and outside the shack.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When the group resurfaced from under the Whomping Willow, Sirius took Harry by the shoulder and took him over to an area that had a beautiful view of the outside of the great hall.

For several seconds the two of them stood silent, thinking over the events of tonight and what it could mean for the future.

"When your mother and father asked me to be your godfather, I felt like I was fully accepted into your family, sure your grandparents on your father's side took me in when I was disowned, but when I held you in my arms and you looked up at me with a smile on your face, I thought everything would be perfect from then on" Sirius said with a wistful smile.

Harry stood silent, listening intently as Sirius told his story.

"This is that chance of being a family Harry, when we turn Pettigrew over to the ministry, then we will be able to live as a real family, I know I can never replace your parents but I'll do my best with what we have" Sirius smiled at Harry and got a smile in return.

"I understand why you went after him, it's what I would've done in your position, you thought who took me to the Dursley's would've given me to you after you avenged my parents but it seemed it wasn't to be" Harry's words gave a little comfort to Sirius as they continued to stare at the beauty of Hogwarts.

While Sirius and Harry were staring up at Hogwarts, the rest of the group, holding Pettigrew at wand point, walked to a point in front of the whomping willow that allowed them to move freely without worrying about the danger it presented.

"They really both deserve a bit of happiness, having a true family is anyone's hope and dream" Luna said as she looked on Harry and Sirius with a smile.

However, before anyone could respond, the air suddenly began to grow cold and the members of the group began to feel dread as if all light had left their bodies.

To their horror, the skies around them began to fill up with dementor after dementor, staring at them with eyeless cloaks, making the air around continue to drop in temperature.

"Harry!" Luna shouted to gain the attention of her friend as the dementors began to creep closer towards them, their intention clear to any who saw them.

Harry and Sirius heard the shout and quickly turned around and to their horror; they saw the dementors creep towards their friends.

The duo grabbed their wands and Sirius began to attempt to try to drive them away by casting a spell but only managed to create a small mist type effect.

With Harry, he swept his wand is a wide arc, shouted a few warp incantations and from them summoned several groups of horrors, partly to combat the feelings of despair from the dementors and for them to utilise their warp fire against the dementors.

After summoned his daemons, Harry chose to use two warp-based power he had only recently been able to utilise.

While Harry was preparing his warp spells, Hermione had sped into action as soon as Harry did and summoned several of her own to keep a barrier in between the dementors and their own group.

"If any get close, show them the full pleasures of the Prince of Pleasure" Hermione hissed at the closest daemonette and received a bow in return.

As Hermione began her own preparation for her spells, the other members of the group watched as the horrors sped around the area, flinging spheres of warp fire at the dementors and every so often they hit with pinpoint accuracy, engulfing the dementor in a plume of writhing flames, surprising them as it flew away, a horrific screeching that grated on their ears as it fled.

After several moments of gathering the warp within themselves, Harry and Hermione each took a deep breath in and with a whisper of dark incantation, flourished their wands and as they watched, the world around them began to slow down until those around them were moving at a snail's pace.

As the warptime continued, Harry saw his horrors look at the dementors with their cackling faces, their excited chatters with warp fire spewing from their claws.

While Harry watched his horrors continue with their cackling, Hermione saw a few of the daemonettes snap their claws at a couple of dementors who came too close to their razor-sharp claws.

As the flow of slowed time continued, Harry and Hermione began to call forth and pool their magic at their very core and while Harry continued to pool his magic, Hermione began to gather the screaming lust aspects from her patron to fuel her own loathing that they had for the creatures above and with a twinned roar, ripped at the fabric of the material universe and opened a portal leading into the Formless Wastes of the warp.

Sirius and the others watched in horror and grim fascination as they watched the creatures of fear get slowly sucked into the portal as if someone was slowly pulling them to their doom.

He turned towards his godson and his friend and saw that Harry's eyes had turned from a beautiful ice blue, into a deadly blue that held such power that it almost frightened him while Hermione's held a stunning pink, hers had turned from their normal colour to a pink that glittered as if they had a thousand stars being held in them.

After the last dementor had been sucked into the portal, Harry and Sirius looked back to the group but as they did, their faces contorted in a rage as they saw that they were missing a certain person.

"Where is he?" Sirius shouted as he ran over to the group but saw only a pile of ropes and shabby clothing.

"He must've transformed when we were distracted by what happened to the dementors, dammit!" Harry shouted as he kicked the willow in rage.

"Harry listen to me, we will get another chance, but for now we must wait for it, Remus, the contingency plan," Sirius said to Remus as he held out his hand towards Remus with a determined expression.

Remus quickly nodded, reached into his pocket and withdrew a shrunken down broomstick that he quickly enlarged it.

"Fly Sirius, I'll meet you at your place, just go before Dumbledore notices" Remus said with a bit of urgency.

"Alright but hang on a minute, I have to say goodbye to Harry" Sirius said as he looked at Harry.

"Harry, whatever happens, know that I will do everything in my power to recapture the rat so we can be a real family, no matter what I will always love you, keep these three with you as I suspect they will play a big part in your future" Sirius said as he hugged Harry with all of his being.

Harry hugged him back just as hard and with a nod of his head, urged Sirius to escape to wherever he was going.

Sirius jumped onto the broom but left with a parting word to Hermione.

"Thank you for everything your family has given him Miss Granger, I owe you a debt that I can never repay but know this, you and yours will always be welcome in my house, should ever you need it" and with that Sirius kicked off and sped away.

Harry watched as Sirius sped off and with a wave of his wand, the daemons were banished to back whence they came.

The rest of the group stood silently as they watched Sirius escape into the night on his broomstick and when he was gone from their sights, Remus turned towards the others and let out a sigh.

"Come on you four, let's get you back up to the castle before anyone realises what's transpired this night," Remus said as he led them up the path back to the castle with a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After the end of year speech and the student populace of Hogwarts had entered Hogsmeade station for the Hogwarts Express, Harry and his friends were about to enter the train when an owl swooped down onto his shoulder with a letter attached to a leg.

"Well what's this I wonder? You'd best not let P'tarix and Xirat'p find you on my shoulder, they can be a little bit…. protective of me" Harry offered to the mysterious owl and when he said that, his two owls screeched loudly, reminding everyone that they were near them and they could see what was going on.

The mystery owl screeched in alarm and quickly flew away but not before Harry grabbed the letter from its leg.

"Come on then, let's find a compartment and I can read this letter" Harry said and after a few compartments later, they found one that was empty.

Harry sat in the corner furthest from the door with Luna next to him, Hermione in front of him and Neville sitting at next to the door.

Harry held the letter in front of him, looked at it with a critical eye before shrugging his shoulders and opened it to see what it contained.

 _Dear Harry_

 _I meant what I said when I said that I would do my best to find the rat so we can be a real family and when I said that whatever happens, I will always love you as my godson and my home will always be open to you._

 _The offer extends to your friends as well; Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger are all welcome at any time at the house of Black._

 _I've enclosed the address to my house so we can exchange letters over the summer if you would like so you can use one your owls, I know you have two because Remus has been telling me about your year, even though you refused to speak with him after your discussion with him, he still cares for you as I do._

 _Just read the address and send a letter with the address on it with one of your owls and I'll receive it._

 _You really do have the best of friends Harry_

 _Your godfather_

 _Sirius_

Harry read the letter with tears entering his eyes slightly but wiped them away before anyone could see them.

"When will you accept the offer Sirius gave you?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't accept it for this summer, we have work to do but I will send him updates on my summer, I want a family from before the Dursley's Hermione and this is the chance, I will always love your family for what they've given me but this may be the time to change" Harry smiled sadly but Hermione waved him off.

"Ones greatest pleasure can come from family and this change will be good for you brother dear"

Harry smiled at her as he turned back towards the window and stared out if it, wondering how his summer will go and whom he will meet.

' _Besides, why should we settle for the magical world when there is a whole other world overflowing with people just ripe for the taking.'_

* * *

 **And that ladies and gentleman is the final chapter of Champions of Chaos Book Two: Temptation.**

 **Be prepared for the next story The Affliction that continues on the story a bit after where we left off as Harry battles his fourth and fifth year with surprises! Mystery! Wonderment! Stuff!**

 _ **Nah but in all seriousness writing this is awesome. I love writing for you readers who enjoy reading this and for those who decided that you like it that much to Favorited/Follow all the more awesome because it makes me feel happier inside knowing that people enjoy the random nonsense that pops up in my head. So yeah, thanks for sticking with me thus far and hopefully it'll continue until the ending :)**_

 **Read it, love it, review it, tell us what you think of it, you have yourself a very good day and keep on smiling :)**


End file.
